Guardian of the Moon Tree
by PearlaH.Sweden-Arigatou
Summary: She made a promise she couldn't keep. But she made it nonetheless. A young shecat and her Clan are threatened by the return of an ancient evil, and it's up to the Guardian of the Moon Tree to guide her past the obstacles she must face: Life or Death.
1. ALLEGIANCES

**ALLEGIANCES**

**ThunderClan**

**LEADER** **Stormstar**-Dark gray tom with white splotches and amber eyes

**DEPUTY** **Lightfoot**- Goldish-brown tom with amber eyes (deceased)

**MEDICINE CAT**** Berryleaf**: Gray and white she-cat with green eyes and bushy tail

**Apprentice, Snowpaw **

**WARRIORS** (Toms and she-cats without kits)

**Dewdrop**- Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Pantherfoot**- Black tom with piercing yellow eyes

**Foglight**- Small light gray she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Blackpaw**

**Nimblefoot**- Sleek black and white tom with amber eyes

**Doveheart**- White she-cat with blue-gray eyes

**Windwhisper**- Long-haired, light-goldish she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Starpaw **

**Rockslide**- Long-haired orange and white tom with amber eyes

**Heatherfur**- Gray she-cat, green eyes

**Foxfang**- Orange and white tom, blue eyes

**Wheatwhisker**- Dark brown tabby tom with white underbelly and gentle green eyes

**Apprentice, Seedpaw**

**Rabbitpelt**- Light brown tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Smokepaw **

**Brighteye**- Brown tabby she-cat, one yellow eye, one blue

**Birdflight**- Tortoiseshell and white she cat, amber eyes

**Apprentice, Rosepaw **

**Eagleeye**- Black and white tom, green eyes

**Apprentice, Slashpaw**

**Duskfall**- Golden-brown tom with yellow eyes

**QUEENS**(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Mousetail**- Small cream-colored she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Wolfclaw's kits

**Kits:**

Gingerkit: Light, flaming orange (with darker flecks) she-kit, blue eyes

Flowerkit: Brown and white she-kit, blue eyes

Lilykit: Pretty longhaired gray and white she-kit, amber eyes

**Nightflower**- Longhaired, beautiful black she-cat with green eyes, mother of Eagleye's kits

(**Kits:** Sunkit, Moonkit)

**Larkwing**- White tabby she-cat with green eyes, mate unknown

(**Kits:** Yet to be born)

**APPRENTICES**(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Snowpaw**- Fluffy white tom with amber eyes

Mother: Windwhisper

**Rosepaw**- Light brown-red tabby she-cat with greenish-blue eyes

Mother: Windwhisper

**Slashpaw**- Small orange and white tom with amber eyes

Mother: Dewdrop

**Smokepaw**- Handsome gray tom, amber eyes

Mother: Grayflower

**Seedpaw**- Light brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Mother: Crowfur (deceased)

**Starpaw**- Small gray and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Mother: Dewdrop

**Blackpaw**- Black tom with amber eyes

Mother: Heatherfur

**ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Grayflower**- Light gray she-cat with yellow eyes

**Raincloud**- Big white tom with amber eyes

**Oatwhisker**- Small creamy-brown tom with blue eyes

Other Cats:

**Skylights of RiverClan**

**Asterpaw of RiverClan**

**Pureheart of StarClan**

**Littlepine of ShadowClan**

**Joyheart and Ditsy of WindClan (Ditsy a loner)**


	2. Prologue: Mysterious Prophecy

**I'm back!!! Wth a story I have been carefully planning for months!!!! XP If you're wondering why the first 6 words in each chappie will be italisized, it's because Erin does that in the beginning of each chappie, too... that's why. Nonetheless, I present to you my new story... I hope it pleases all you writers out there, as I am still a rookie and need advice. Please feel free to comment on what I can do better if you review!**

**To all the people I am the 'reviewee' of: You rock! Honestly, I admire you. All of you such unique writing skills, I feel like an ant down here!!**

**Note: As you walk down the path of life, stop to smell the flowers on the way.**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Sushi-Lover 4-ever, PearlaH.Sweden

* * *

**

PROLOGUE

_Whispers and sighs filled the hollow_; darkness consumed the sky. Outside the hollow there was silence, so silent that it would drive a cat to a point of insanity, and it was only broken by the dripping of water and the swaying of leaves. The she-cat sat in the middle of her home, head bowed, waiting. There was a tree next to her, and on each branch there were hundreds of shiny leaves, glowing crystal-white. She sat guarding the tree in this black void, as she had for eons and eras and centuries…

She was not of StarClan. She did not walk where evil cats did, either, but chose to follow a different path, a path that held great responsibility and duty, to keep the Clan cats safe, the Clans she loved so dearly ever since she was born.

A fading leaf caught the attention of the she-cat, and her eyes grew sad as it lost its shine and withered, falling from the sturdy branch that held it.

"Ah," she sighed heavily. "One of WindClan goes to join the Forest of Darkness." The leaf fell from the tree into a silver pool, the water rippling as it melted away. The surface immediately turned blood red and steam arose from the small pool.

On the topmost branch of the Tree were 4 glowing leaves; each representing a leader from a clan. The ThunderClan leader's leaf was losing its brightness; he did not have many more lives left.

"Ah!" the she-cat said again suddenly, her eyes sparkling. "But one cat of WindClan moves up."

She watched silently as one led left its branch and floated up, up, up, to the branch under the leaders, occupying the final fourth space of the deputies.

"That place has been empty for a long time," purred the she-cat to herself, giving her almost black-purplish fur a quick lick.

"Yes, hasn't it?" A new voice interrupted. The she-cat turned to see a small, gray-blue StarClan cat, dipping her head in greeting.

"Sparrowstar," she said with some surprise. "How odd! You do not usually enter my domain."

"Yes, but it is urgent now," the former ThunderClan leader said, alarm in her usually calm voice. The mysterious cat watched her with cautious yet curious dark gray eyes before beckoning for her to sit down.

"You have done well guarding the Moon Tree," Sparrowstar nodded in approval as she fixed her gaze on the tree in front of her, wrapping her long tail around her legs. "Not the path I would've chosen, though."

"It was my path, not yours," the old she-cat rumbled. "I have the permission of StarClan to continue with my duty for quite a while longer."

"Yes, I know," said Sparrowstar hastily. "We always hoped you would pick another cat to come help you, but clearly you don't-"

"-need any cat by my side at the moment. I enjoy the peace and loneliness of this place. It gives me time to think."

Sparrowstar blinked in agreement, respect keeping her silent. However, she spoke up suddenly. "But you will have to have another cat replace you once you're gone."

"Gone?" the she-cat sounded amused. "What do you mean? You cannot kill a warrior if she is already dead."

"That isn't what I meant."

There was an uneasy silence between the two cats that had once been friends, who had once ran through the forest together, catching prey and training side-by-side, until StarClan tore them apart.

"Why did you really come here, old friend?" the she-cat sighed. "Not just to check on me, surely?"

"Well…" The blue-gray she-cat hesitated, and then sighed. "It's true. It appears that…that StarClan needs the Guardian of the Moon Tree to carry out a mission. Oceansong interpreted…a new prophecy, but only told me about it. It was an evil omen." Sparrowstar seemed deeply uncomfortable, shifting her weight from one side to the other.

"What may I do about it?" rasped the she-cat. "Warnings are for StarClan warriors to carry out, not humble guardians. Many moons have past since I refused to join the ranks of StarClan… to not have to see cats suffer before my eyes…" she paused, her gaze dropping to the ground. "Therefore my job is guarding the Moon Tree and nothing else."

"_Listen_! StarClan NEEDS you now! The Clans will be ripped apart in war and blood, and the prophecy also said something about Falconclaw's return!" Even though the old cat's eyes grew more panicked, she shook her head.

"You come to me to beg?" she taunted. "Beg for my help?"

"I hoped I didn't have to," hissed Sparrowstar. "I hoped that you would aid a friend instead of turning your back on her. I'm a StarClan warrior too, you know. Why did our friendship have to change, just because I took one path and you chose another?"

"It is…not your concern. What concerns me is why I must be the cat you have chosen for this quest. Why not you, Sparrowstar? Why not _Oceansong_? Why me, of all cats?"

"Because the prophecy had YOUR name in it! And Oceansong saw the Moon Tree, cats ripping its leaves off, and the she-kit coming to save it! She is the kit who is meant to fulfill this prophecy: but her path may lead to death, and the death of many others. It will be your duty to keep her on the strait and narrow road. You know how it is like to come face-to-face with danger and war as well!"

There was a sad silence. "Who is it that you want me to consol?" the she-cat asked at last, her dark gray eyes somber.

"A young she-kit, daughter of Mousetail and Wolfclaw, 2 noble warriors of ThunderClan, and faithful to StarClan."

"She will be the savior of the Clans?"

"That's right."

"And you want me to aid her in this time of need?"

"Yes."

The she-cat thought for a while before replying. "I see."

Staring at Sparrowstar for a last time before her departure, she heaved a heavy sigh. "I will do what you want me to do. I will protect and guide this she-kit in what may be an hour of terror. I do it for the Clans, not for StarClan, Sparrowstar," she added sharply.

For a moment the old leader looked considered being insulted, before shaking her head. "Very well."

"What, may I ask, is the name of this cherished she-kit?"

Sparrowstar thought for a while, before answering with a hint of pride in her voice.

"Her name," she said aloud, "is Gingerkit."

Turning her back on the she-cat, she padded out of the den. "StarClan will be with you always, Angelwing," she meowed, saying her friend's warrior name for once. "With you always."


	3. Chappie 1: Bad Dreams

**Chappie One: Gingerkit is introduced, yay! (cheer) **

**To whom it may concern: I like pie, No Da? 'You Know' in Japanese **

**This is the beginning of the prophetic dreams Angelwing visits Gingerkit in. FYI Greenkit is a kit who passed away in front of Gingerkit's eyes when she was attacked by rogues. **

**Well...that's about it. :P **

**Thx! No Da **

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"No!" A terrified yowl sounded from_ outside the den. "Come back!" Gingerkit huddled inside the nursery, her piteous mews echoing in the large cavern. "Help…" she whispered."Help me, Greenkit. I don't know what to do." _

_"My kit! Where's my kit?!" she heard her mother yowl. At the sound of that precious voice, Gingerkit scampered outside to the mouth of the den and cried, "Mother! I'm right here!" _

_But Mousetail remained in the battle, trying to tug Flowerkit out of another cat's grasp. The little brown and white she-kit, usually so lively, was semi-conscious and limp. Pantherfoot raced out suddenly into the clearing, bristling. _

_"They got Lilypaw!" he spat, and Mousetail gave a wail, full of fear for her youngest kit. _

_Larkwing was battling a tomcat, who had in his jaws a tiny, tiny black kitten. She was clearly putting up a fight for a cat her size, and the tom that was battling her was beginning to get annoyed. In a flash, he struck her on one side of her face, leaving deep gashes on her left cheek. _

_Gingerkit gave a small whimper and ran towards the young queen, spitting contemptuously as the intruder ran off. "Larkwing?" she nudged her flank. "Are you o-"_

_"Coalkit!" she cried suddenly, leaping to her paws. "Where's Coalkit?" _

_Nightflower was hurtling herself after 2 big she-cats who were dragging a little silver kit and a little golden one out of the nursery. _

_"No! I will NOT LOSE another kit!" she snarled, and leaped onto the biggest cat's back, biting and clawing furiously. The calico snarled and abandon the silver one, but, seizing her chance, the tortoiseshell sprang off with the golden one in her mouth. _

_"Sunkit!" Gingerkit suddenly screeched, though she had no idea who the kit was, or how the name had suddenly come into her mind. Eagleeye tried to follow the cat that had stolen his son, but just got lost in the tide of fighting cats. _

_"So much fighting, Gingerkit," a voice whispered in her ear. "Why…?"_

_The voice faded away, leaving the ginger-colored kitten alone. "S-stop!" she stammered, staggering forward, then yowled more clearly, "STOP!!!" No cat spared her a glance, too busy clawing at each-other's faces. _

_Gingerkit was whisked off the ground. She felt jaws digging into her scruff, and desperately tried to call for help, but to no avail. Where was her mother?_

_Though in her vulnerable position, Gingerkit realized that these rogues were kit-napping kits and young apprentices only; the warriors were the ones getting hurt. _

_The last she saw as she was dragged out of camp was her mother's horrified gaze staring after her, and a motionless scrap of fur, his coat matted with blood and dirt._

_"No!" Gingerkit wept in her dream, a terrible realization overcoming her. _

_"BEWARE!" a piercing shriek suddenly rang out, its high-pitched sound echoing in Gingerkit's ears. "BEWARE OF DANGERS YET TO COME!!!" _

_&&&_

"Gingerkit!" a soft meow sounded. "Wake up!"

Gingerkit chose to ignore this voice, but a harsher, colder voice was speaking now. "Get UP, Gingerkit!" it demanded. "NOW!!!" Gingerkit winced as she felt a small head butt into her side, and blinked open her fierce light blue eyes to find she was still whimpering from her nightmare.

"Flowerkit, don't hit her!" another voice protested, and Gingerkit recognized Lilykit's voice. Sun rays peeked in through the cracks of the nursery opening, and somewhere outside there were warriors calling to one another for dawn patrol.

The kit buried herself into her mother's warm, creamy-colored fur, trying to take comfort from the familiar feelings of the nursery.

"Nightmare?" Mousetail asked gently, and she managed to give a small nod.

"It was awful," she whispered. "Intruders came and took us all away, and Smokepaw was-"

"Yowling like that over a stupid nightmare!" the cold mew interrupted, and Gingerkit turned to see her sister, glaring at her through narrowed amber eyes. "You woke half the nursery up, shrieking like that, you mouse-brained idiot! Including us," she motioned towards Lilykit as well, who was staring at her sister with wide, scared eyes. "We were _trying_ to get some rest!"

Gingerkit ignored Flowerkit, for she was used to her sister's cold nature, though at heart she was a loyal member of ThunderClan, even as a kit. "Well, excuse me for having a bad dream," she flicked her ear irritably.

She glanced over at Sunkit and Moonkit, worried to have awakened the young kits, but they were peacefully sleeping near their mother.

Gingerkit's youngest littermate, stared at her sympathetically and gave her ear a lick. "Intruders won't break into camp, Gingerkit," Lilykit assured. "Stormstar makes sure of that. He has warriors posted all over the entrances, and he's doubled the patrols since they found Lightfoot dead." Gingerkit shuddered as she recalled Eagleeye racing into camp, frantic and bristling, saying they had found the body of the Clan deputy…

"But there were lots of rogues," she mewed ruefully, breaking the memory. "They even took Coalkit, and-"

"Who's Coalkit?" A small white she-cat asked. Larkwing looked curious, green eyes alight.

"Oh, a kit I saw in my dream-" Gingerkit muttered. "I think he was yours…"

"Now that you mention it, that's a fine name," purred the young queen, taking no notice of the last comment. "When my kits are born I'll be sure to name one of them Coalkit. Which should be any day now," she commented, giving her huge belly a look.

Mousetail's green gaze pierced Gingerkit's eyes, and she was forced to look away. She didn't think she could endure all the pain her dreams caused, but her mother's voice was understanding as she wrapped her tail around her kit.

"It was just a nightmare," she murmured. "I know you still have bad dreams about Greenkit and the attack-"

"But this dream was different," mumbled Gingerkit. However, her mother went on.

"If you're troubled, talk to Berryleaf about it." She laid her head against her kit's cheek, and Gingerkit sighed. "Don't worry about it, Gingerkit. If it comes to that, all the warriors of StarClan will come to your defense."

StarClan…where dead cats went, where there was no pain or hunger or cold. Gingerkit felt a little calmer now. Greenkit was in StarClan, and she would keep her safe.

Pantherfoot would, too. He had been her father's good friend, and had watched over Gingerkit and her sisters in the nursery, sleeping side-by-side with them and murmuring how he would never let anything happen to them. He would have been a perfect father but was not theirs. He had one son in ShadowClan, and his mate had become a kittypet. Gingerkit loved him dearly, and he loved her, especially since he knew what she was going through when she lost Greenkit.

Gingerkit considered her mother's advice. She would talk to ThunderClan's medicine cat about it. Maybe it meant something more than what Gingerkit understood. So, still weary, she trekked off to Berryleaf's den, undoubtedly awaiting what would probably be the explanation of her dream.

"Be strong for me, Gingerkit," she remembered Greenkit purring. "For me."


	4. Chappie 2: Vision

**Erm, okay...this is a short chapter. Thanks to Pinefur and Freeheart for reviewing! You rock!!! BTW, I didn't tell anyone this, but Windwhisper is Lightfoot's sister. yea, thatz about it. **

**Thx!**

**Pearla

* * *

**

Chapter 2

_Gingerkit headed towards the medicine cat's _den, wondering what she would say to Berryleaf. What if ThunderClan's medicine cat simply dismissed her dream as a nightmare of a nervous kit, instead of a sign?

_"She wouldn't do that!"_ Gingerkit scolded herself, but inside, she wasn't so sure. Though the sky was a cloudless blue, the orange kit was chilled to the core of her heart, not even comforted by the thought of the doubled patrols.

She saw Rosepaw training with Slashpaw, and the satisfied faces of Birdflight and Eagleeye as they watched. Gingerkit guessed that soon a couple of new warriors would join the Clan.

Snowpaw, Berryleaf's apprentice, rushed passed her, and the white tom gave a small nod as he whisked by, carrying in his mouth a bundle of Horsetail.

She heard her aunt scolding a sick cat inside the den, and prayed that she would be in a good mood. Berryleaf was not a cat to talk to when she was in a bad mood. Foxfang had once, and had come out of the den with several clumps of fur missing and a badly scratched ear.

"Now you'll be lucky if it's not permanent, Nimblefoot, and I doubt that you'll be able to fight for a while," she heard her aunt snap. "Maybe now you'll remember to listen more closely to my advice!"

Gingerkit cleared her throat as she came to the mouth of the den. Seedpaw looked up from where she was lying on her side, her yellow eyes amused and her paw swathed in cobwebs. "Hey, Gingerkit," she purred. "Come to see Berryleaf?" she flicked her tail towards the gray and white she-cat. "Bad timing."

"Are you okay?"

"Just a torn claw, thank StarClan," came the reply. "I was trying to stalk a mouse. How about you? Are you sick?"

Gingerkit shook her head. "No, I just wanted to ask Berryleaf's advice."

"Good luck with that," the light brown apprentice yawned, and put her head on her paws, eyes closed.

Nimblefoot was hissing something inaudible to Berryleaf, but it must have not been something good, as Berryleaf began to bristle and unsheathed her claws. "Watch your mouth, or you may end up more injured than you'd like," she spat, turning her back on him. "I doubt that-" she broke off as she saw her niece standing near the entrance, and suddenly her good nature washed over her at the joy of seeing her. "Gingerkit! Come on in!" she purred happily, padding over and giving the kit a friendly lick on the ear. She saw Gingerkit give a relieved sigh and pad in.

Gingerkit was the second oldest of Mousetail's second litter, and the closest to ThunderClan's medicine cat. She had hoped to mentor her, but Gingerkit showed far more potential being a normal warrior than a medicine cat.

_"Besides,"_ thought Berryleaf, _"she was already falling for that handsome gray tom-Smokepaw, was it? I wouldn't want to separate them. And I've got Snowpaw,"_ she remembered with a sudden rush of warmth to her new apprentice.

"Now," the medicine cat settled in a bed of leaves. "What can I do for you today? Bellyache? Fever?" "

"Thanks, Berryleaf, but I'm not sick. I was just passing by-mother told me to come to you. I've had a troubling dream."

Berryleaf hesitated; warriors did not usually share their dreams with medicine cats unless they were leaders, or other healers. But for Gingerkit, she might make an exception.

Besides, Berryleaf had yet to find a kit with a dream more troubling than falling in the river, being chased by a badger, or not being able to catch a mouse. But she knew, nonetheless, not to underestimate the little ginger she-kit.

"Nimblefoot, limp over to the other side of the den before I claw your ears off!" she ordered the injured tom, and he glared at her fiercely but arose without complaint. Seedpaw had fallen asleep so the den was quiet. Gingerkit settled in a bed of moss, uncomfortable despite the fact Berryleaf was a medicine cat.

"Go on," her aunt nodded. "Now we can speak in private."

"I was… I was in camp," Gingerkit began. "It was sun-high, and I was hiding in the nursery…it was a normal day. Then cats came and attacked us...like the rogue attack, except they only killed warriors. There were so many of them…dead cats everywhere…they took all the apprentices and kits away. I was taken away by them as well." She paused. "And then…Smokepaw was dead…" Her lip trembled.

Berryleaf remained silent, lost in thought. Kits did not usually have dreams like that…they had dreams about catching mice or playing in the grass…Gingerkit was special, she concluded.

"And then, I heard a voice… 'Beware," the ginger kitten said. "Beware of dangers yet to come."

Berryleaf stifled an exclamation of surprise. _That's weird…_

She did not have to be a medicine cat to interpret this dream, though it was the dream of a kit, meant trouble.

"Plus, my sister, Lilykit? Pantherfoot was telling my mother that they had taken Lily_paw_. It was like…I don't know…I had a nightmare of something that will happen when I'm an apprentice."

More silence greeted her, and a pang of worry gripped her heart. Would Berryleaf understand?

"Well, I'll tell Stormstar, and he'll keep a lookout," murmured the gray-and-white she-cat, pushing some of the kit's shaggy fur out of her eyes with her tail. "And don't worry. The warriors would never let any cat take you, or your sisters." Inside, though, she wasn't so sure.

"Thanks," Gingerkit forced a purr, padding out of the den. _"I hope you're right…"_ she thought in her mind.

With her niece gone, Berryleaf's eyes became clouded with horror. ThunderClan was in for an unpleasant surprise…it was obvious what the dream meant.

_"But why Gingerkit?"_ she thought. _"If anything, Snowpaw or I should have a vision from StarClan…does this mean Gingerkit is destined to be a medicine cat? Oh, StarClan, if only you would show me what to do!"_ There was an attack being planned, and a fight was coming… but not if Berryleaf could help it. "Snowpaw," she instructed when her apprentice returned. "Go and fetch some marigold. Bring juniper and yarrow, too. We need to replenish our stocks."

He looked confused, so she quickly briefed him in on what happened. Nodding solemnly, he went off to gather herbs. Berryleaf's heart sank, and she closed her amber eyes for a moment in despair. It was at times like this that she wished her apprentice would talk.


	5. Chappie 3: Talking with Toms

**Okay: this chappie has two parts: a part with Berryleaf, and one with Gingerkit. I'm sorry if some of you were expecting better reading material: like romance or adventure or something: but I;m just trying to make it warrior-bookish.**

**thx all my reviewers!**

**Pearla **

**PS: Don't worry: their will be GingerXSmoke sooner or later!**

**Special thanks to Pinefur and Freeheart!

* * *

**

"I'm telling you, Stormstar, this isn't an ordinary dream! It was a warning, a VISION, can't you see that?!" Berryleaf's hiss was heard even outside the leader's den. If the medicine cat was aware that she was being disrespectful to her leader, she didn't care a mouse-tail. Her leader was treating her like a kit! The old gray and white tom flicked his tail, dismissing the idea.

"Ignore the dream, Berryleaf. Gingerkit must have had a normal nightmare. Since the rogue attack, I know even older warriors have had troubling dreams. Don't worry."

Toms were so stubborn sometimes! Berryleaf thought angrily. At least _she_ didn't have any of them chasing after her, since she was a medicine cat. _"Thank StarClan…"_

The Clan leader looked tired, and Berryleaf suddenly remembered he was on his last life, with still no deputy to ensure his Clan's safety.

ThunderClan was weakening; their deputy was dead and no cat replaced him, their leader was on his last life, a rogue attack still haunted the warrior's drams, and now Gingerkit had had a vision of what may happen to ThunderClan if they did not act. It was Stormstar's own fault, actually. He just kept on putting the ceremony off, and would not listen when medicine cats talked.

"Listen," she murmured, her anger fading in concern for the cat that had been leader since she was a kit. "I know you've been busy lately, and when we lost Lightfoot, I'd be upset too…but Stormstar, we have to move on. Believe me when I tell you, something's coming, and it's not a couple of kitty-pets we're dealing with here-I'd watch my tail, if I were you. Gingerkit's seen something that may happen: are you really willing to put ThunderClan's life on the line? Just send a few cats to guard the kits and apprentices."

"No," the old tom sighed. "I have been leader far too long to worry about the petty dreams of some young, inexperienced KIT."

Berryleaf hissed faintly and unsheathed her claws. "You dare doubt a medicine cat's word?"

"No: I doubt the words of a kit. I have already doubled the patrols since Lightfoot's death, and every cat is on his or her guard."

"Please, Stormstar! Just warn everyone to be on the lookout. Have cats guarding the nursery and apprentice den and have them on patrol from dawn until dusk, if you have to, just _do it_!"

Without waiting for a reply, the medicine cat whisked around and huffily padded back to her den, where Snowpaw was checking the herbs, squinting at the bad ones and rolling them out.

"I've told our mouse-brained leader, and hopefully he'll listen to me," she sighed as Snowpaw looked up questioningly.

The snowy-pelted apprentice looked concerned; he touched her shoulder with his nose, forcing a quiet, soothing purr. "Have you gotten the marigold?"

He nodded.

"The yarrow?"

Nod.

"The juniper berries?"

Another nod.

"Oh, Great StarClan, I forgot to ask for-" she broke off as Snowpaw indicated with his tail to a pile of poppy seeds and coltsfoot. Berryleaf gave a drowsy purr, despite everything. "Where would I be without you?" she sighed, settling down. Her apprentice's amused expression said, _"Getting no where, that's where you'd be!" _

She heard Stormstar's yowl of command, and felt her apprentice settle next to her. "Ah," she sighed. "I hope he's actually taking the time now to help his Clan. It's for the greater good. I just hope it's not too late to save them all."

* * *

Gingerkit slowly trekked back to the nursery. Rosepaw looked up in concern when she saw the kit dragging her paws, and offered to carry her back. Gingerkit refused, shaking her head. That voice…had she heard it before? The one in her dream… sounded so much like the voice of- 

She heard a screech somewhere nearby and was knocked off her paws the same minute by a flash of dark fur. She let out a yowl than rang across the clearing, desperately slashing at the intruder's muzzle. Was this her dream, happening for real?

_"Great StarClan, is this the end?!" _she thought. Why weren't the warriors doing anything? Couldn't Rosepaw at least see she was in danger?

"You mouse-brain!" Rosepaw's voice snapped. "Get off her!"

Surprisingly, the enemy backed off, and when Gingerkit dared to open her blue eyes she saw herself face-to-face with a pair of startled amber ones.

"Hey!" the cat said. "What's wrong? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Smokepaw!" she gasped staggering to her tiny paws. It wasn't a rogue or an intruder…it was just her best friend. She breathed out a sigh of pure relief. The tom looked sheepish. "Sorry about that. I was just play-"

"SMOKEPAW!!!" Gingerkit wailed, and flung herself at him. She felt as if he had been lost for real in her dream, but here he was, alive, okay…

"Thank StarClan," she sighed, pressing her muzzle into his flank. "You aren't dead."

The bewildered response was, "What?!"

Rosepaw had thankfully struck up a conversation with Dewdrop and was taking no notice of what Gingerkit had said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Smokepaw… I had a terribly frightening nightmare and you died in it."

Smokepaw's face relaxed. "It's okay, Gingerkit. I have some good news to cheer you up!"

"Really?" Gingerkit's eras perked up in satisfaction. Had they found Lightfoot's murderer, and killed him? Had they gotten another sign from StarClan showing them what to do?

"Well…" the gray apprentice couldn't take it anymore."My warrior ceremony is today! Stormstar just announced it! I came to tell you!"

Gingerkit's paws tingled with delight as she licked his ear in congratulations. It wasn't exactly what she expected, but a new warrior was just what ThunderClan needed to recover from that rogue attack, and she knew that Smokepaw had deserved this for a long time.


	6. Chappie 4: The Other Guardian

**Yes! Angelwing meets her match: Another Guardian! cheer**

**I like Sparrowstar randomness **

**Thx to all my reviewees! **

**Pearla**

**PS: Sorry this one is short

* * *

**

Angelwing watched as a glowing leaf rose to a higher branch on the Moon Tree, eras twitching in satisfaction. "A new warrior for ThunderClan," she thought.

She gave a small, inward groan, though, as she remembered this new warrior or any other cat may not survive the terrors that would engulf the Clans. She unsheathed her claws and hissed faintly. It was just like Sparrowstar to be late, even when the lives of the Clans hung from a fragile cobweb.

How did she know the Clans were to survive when they was to be completely unprotected? When she visited Gingerkit in dreams, she was abandoning her post, causing the Moon Tree to be vulnerable to attack. Sparrowstar was going to send another cat to help her very soon. _"That cat had better be a good warrior,"_ she thought darkly. _"If there's an attack, how will I protect the Moon Tree? Oh, please make StarClan send a replacement soon!"_

As if her prayers were answered, a small noise was heard outside the den. She peered out into the darkness to see a white she-cat enter the den, accompanied by Sparrowstar, who looked a little sheepish as Angelwing fixed her with a hard stare.

The new she-cat was startlingly pretty: She was pure white, though one paw was orange, and her eyes green. She dipped her head in respect.

"Angelwing," Sparrowstar gave a brisk nod. "I have brought your replacement, as I promised."

"Greetings," the she-cat murmured. "I am Pureheart, formerly of RiverClan. It is an honor to assist you, Guardian of the Moon Tree."

"So I see," Angelwing gazed at her, her gray eyes curious. "I hope you won't take this lightly: I am fully putting you in charge while I walk in Gingerkit's dreams. Do not disappoint me."

"Never, Angelwing," the she-cat blinked.

"Can she be trusted?" Angelwing suddenly asked. Sparrowstar's eyes were solemn. "Of course. She knows how important this is."

Angelwing took a moment to consider, then sighed. "Very well, then. Welcome to the Moon Tree's domain, Pureheart. You will be its Guardian from now on when I am away."

The she-cat's eyes glowed with pleasure, and she gave a small purr of delight. "Thank you. I am quite familiar with this place."

"What? You mean you;ve been here before?" Angelwing looked confused.

"You could say that," came the reply.

As Pureheart gazed lovingly at the Moon Tree, as though lost in memories, Angelwing padded over to where Sparrowstar sat. "Why this cat, Sparrowstar?" she whispered. "Has she...been here before?"

"I'm disappointed, Angelwing," purred the former leader. "You don't think I'd simply send a cat with no experience, did you?"

"What do you mean?" demanded the she-cat as Sparrowstar padded out of the den.

"Well, old friend," she called over her shoulder. "I told you, she has experience. Someone had to guard the Moon Tree before you came along, didn't they?"


	7. Chappie 5: A New Warrior

**Well, ahem, I made Smokepaw a warrior...I hope his name isn't TOO boring! Tell you what: When Gingerkit and her sisters get their warrior names, be sure to suggest some for me to think about!**

**Thank you: Brooksilver, Pinefur, and Freeheart! **

**Pearla

* * *

**

The seated cats stared silently at their leader, waiting for the last remaining cats to arrive before the ceremony started. Smokepaw stood near his mentor Rabbitpelt, fur neatly groomed so that he looked more handsome than ever. His mother Grayflower's eyes were shining; she had made sure he looked good for the special day. Gingerkit squirmed in her place.

"Smokepaw's becoming a WARRIOR!" she squealed to Lilykit, who smiled gently at her and nodded. "He certainly deserves it," she mewled, as happy for him as Gingerkit was. Smokepaw had befriended her as well, when he used to spend time with Gingerkit.

Flowerkit, on the other hand, was studying a woodlouse that had scurried near her, and was trying to flip it over with her paw. Pantherfoot gently slipped his tail under her belly and lifted her up slightly, laying her down next to him. "Pay attention," he instructed. "You may learn something." Flowerkit looked irritated, but her love for Pantherfoot kept her silent.

Pantherfoot has fathered the young kits when their own father Wolfclaw had died. He loved them like his own kits, and the three held great respect for him as well.

Gingerkit saw Stormstar staring down at the apprentice who looked proud and determined; for a moment he almost looked like Clan leader. The ginger kit only felt one little pang of regret: Now when she was apprenticed she would not share a den with her best friend, would not become a warrior at the same time as him, would not stay up sharing tongues when the slept side-by-side on the apprentice's den…

She sighed. She-cats got it hard.

"I, Stormstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice," Stormstar began. "He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

Gingerkit squeezed her eyes shut as her heart swelled with pride. _"My best friend will be a warrior…" _

"Rabbitpelt," he continued. 'Is it your wish for your apprentice to become a warrior?"

"It is," came the solemn reply, and Stormstar nodded. "Smokepaw, is it _your_ wish to become a full-pledged member of our Clan: to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Gingerkit shuddered as she remembered her dream.

"I do," Smokepaw replied clearly.

'Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Smokepaw, from now on you will be known as Smokecloud. StarClan and ThunderClan honor your bravery and courage, and we welcome you as a full member of the Clan. You will sleep in the warriors den tonight."

His last words were almost drowned by the yowls of congratulations that arose from the ThunderClan warriors. Smokecloud gave his leader's shoulder a respectful lick. Grayflower was purring too hard to speak, but gave him a few licks of delight. Rabbitpelt looked about ready to burst with pride, and he nodded to his apprentice as he passed by. Gingerkit pushed her way through the horde of cats until she reached Smokecloud's side.

"Smokecloud!' she purred, greeting him by his new name."I love it!"

"And you'll get yours, soon enough," he smiled, and touched her shoulder with his tail-tip.

"I hope so," she dipped her head. "I'll be lonely without you for company."

"Hey, I'll still be around! I won't have lots of free-time, but," he dropped his voice to a whisper. "Before you become an apprenticed I'll teach you some moves when I'm off-duty. That way we can spend time together, and I'll bet your mentor will flip out of her fur in surprise when you beat her on your first day of apprentice-ship!"

He let out a mischievous purr. 'Careful now—I can boss you around more now that I'm a warrior!"

Gingerkit purred in delight. Despite her terrifying dream, the evil omen, and the fear of troubles yet to come, the joy of spending time with her best friend was enough to make her happy, and forget all her worries…

Almost.


	8. Chappie 6: Early Apprenticeship

**Hey, it's me again! Obviously, since I write this story! XP **

**Once again, I thank you all my reviewers! With you my story may become successful! (grins)**

**Do you think I should change Smokecloud's name to Smoketail? I dunno, it has a ring...hmm...Smoketail...**

**Anyways, yes, there will be romance between Smokecloud/tail and Gingerkit, soon to be Gingerpaw, later on in the book. Oh, and when Dovesong has kits, they'll be called Brookkit, Freekit and Pinekit...oops! I just purpously gave some of the story away! (giggles)**

**Please keep reviewing, and I really appreciate advice! **

**Proud to like Sushi,**

**Pearla**

**PS: Sorry if this chappie's too long!

* * *

**

Gingerkit blinked her eyes open. Blackpaw and Starpaw were sleeping side-by-side, pelts brushing and tails entwined. Slashpaw was curled up into a ball of orange fur, and Seedpaw's place was still empty, as she had stayed in the medicine cat's den overnight.

After arriving to the nursery the night before, when Smokecloud was finally hailed warrior, their mother announced that Larkwing was kitting early, and that they would have to sleep in the apprentice's den for the night. Of course, Blackpaw and Starpaw didn't mind a mouse-tail, and Slashpaw pretended to ct like he didnlt want kits crowding the place, but he was grateful for Flowerkit;s company the night before.

_"I sleep in the apprentice den the night that Smokecloud ISN'T an apprentice!" _Gingerkit sighed. _"Perfect."_

She slowly got up and stretched, licking bits of leaves and moss from her fur. Flowerkit was gone; she must have woken early and went back to the nursery. Only Lilykit remained sleeping. Gingerkit yawned as she padded out of the apprentice den, blinking at the fluffy white clouds and sunny skies she saw as a good omen. Her dream still haunted her, and sjhe promised herself she would sk Berryleaf if she or Snowpaw ahd recieved a message.

She saw her mother a few tail-lengths away sharing tongues with Windwhisper, who looked interested.

"Mousetail!" she called, running up to her. She nearly tripped over a tree root and hissed more demandingly, "Mother!" The small brown she-cat looked at her, surprised. "Hello, Gingerkit. What's wrong?"

"Can I go back to the nursery now? I think Flowerkit's already there., and I want to see the new kits." Gingerkit suddely felt her spirits lift at the thought of even more new denmates.

Her mother nodded wearily. "She is, and you may go as well, little one. Just keep silent for poor Larkwing. She's had a rough night. Her mate didn't even show up for the birth: whoever her mate is."

Larkwing claimed that she would not tell her Clan who her mate was until her kits were grown-up warriors. She told Mousetail alone it was because she didn't want the Clan to judge them because of who their father was. That even made Gingerkit suspicious.

Gingerkit's tail shot up and she mewed in agreement.

Sunkit and Moonkit were playing outside the den, joyously mewling in excitement. "Get out of our camp, you no-good fox!" snarled Moonkit, jumping on her brother. Sunkit bared his teeth. "Never!"

Gingerkit playfully flicked her tail over Sunkit's ear as the young tom arose.

"Happy you're no the youngest anymore?" She remembered how proud she had been when Sunkit and Moonkit were born: proud she was no longer the littlest kit in the Clan.

"You bet," he mewled, while Moonkit nodded. "We'll be apprentices soon!"

Gingerkit's heart sank. Sunkit and Moonkit had not received their apprentice names when they were in her dream. She prayed she was wrong.

Leaving the two kits to tussle outside the den, Gingerkit quietly padded in. Flowerkit was curled up near Nightflower, and they were quietly sharing information about Flowerkit's birth.

"You were so small that you're den-mate-- Blackpaw was Blackkit then, almost trampled you! His mother gave him a good licking when he got back!"

Larkwing was lying on one side, sleeping. Two kits nuzzled into her side. One was pure black, and the other was creamy-furred.

"Nightflower," she mewed softly, and the queen looked up. "What are they called?"

Flowerkit seemed deeply annoyed that her sister was taking her time, and gave a groan before answering. 'They're names are Coalkit and Shrewkit. I'm sure you can tell which on is which, you did name Coalkit, now, didn't you?"

"She did?" Nightflower sounded curious and Flowerkit eagerly began telling her about Gingerkit's dream. Gingerkit sighed, then quietly padded over and touched Coalkit's nose to hers. The first thing she felt was warmth.

She liked Coalkit, she decided, and she blinked. When she opened her eyes again, however, she couldn't see a thing. She could heart Flowerkit, smell Larkwing, but she couldn't see a mouse-tail. Gasping, she staggered backwards and let out a yowl. Suddenly, her eyes were clear again and Coalkit and Shrewkit began to wail, and Larkwing leaped up, alarmed.

Flowerkit cuffed her sister over the ear. "You daft furball! You woke them up!"

Nightflower rushed over to help calm the kits and Larkwing gently licked them all over until they stopped crying and plopped back to sleep. Then she settled down again, laying her head onto the soft earth.

"Gingerkit, you mustn't scream like that! Shrewkit gets scared easily, he's like his father, I reckon. He's a rather cautious tom most of the time—not that I'm fussed about toms if Shrewkit's father is a shining example. But it's Coalkit you've got to watch out for. He probably hears thing better than I do, for StarClan's sake, so the slightest noise scares him! Just be careful now that I have these two."

"He probably can't hear so well-he's a newborn kit!" Gingerkit shook ehr head and watched as Larkwing gave her an irritated look.

"That's a lod of mouse-dung, Gingerkit. Even now, Coalkit can probably hear better than me when I'm an elder."

"Why's that?" Gingerkit inquired curiously. Larkwing shook her head, grief clouding her beautiful eyes for a moment. "No, Gingerkit. I had my kits early. They're too small. Shrewkit was born okay, but Coalkit…" she took a deep, staggering breath. "Coalkit's blind, Gingerkit."

&&&

As Gingerkit headed to the clearing to pick a magpie from the fresh-kill pile, Lilykit was heading back to the nursery. They twined tails for a heartbeat before they went off, and Gingerkit described Larkwing's kits for her before her sister dashed off to see for herself.

Gingerkit's head was spinning. _"Coalkit's blind…that's so sad!"_ she kept on thinking as she strayed away from the nursery. But she was nervous, as well. _"Why was _**I** _the one to go blind back there for a moment?"_

She couldn't answer any of her questions, and prayed for another dream to show her what it meant. Perhaps she could interpret this one clearer.

As she padded towards the clearing, Stormstar looked up and waved his tail airily. "Gingerkit!" he mewed pleasantly. "The warriors just came back from the dawn patrol: they brought back a lot of fresh-kill, so help yourself!"

Gingerkit dipped her head. "Thank you, Stormstar. I scented the magpie from here, and I really am hungry! Mother brought me magpie once to eat: and it was absolutely fantastic!"

The Clan leader looked surprised. 'You scented the magpie, even mixed with all those other scents?"

"Yea," Gingerkit shrugged. "It smells a little fresher than all the others…"

"Remind me how old you are, Gingerkit."

"Oh- I'll be an apprentice soon!" declared Gingerkit, suddenly eager to show off. "I'm nearly six moons old-but Nightflower says I'm getting too big for the nursery anyway!"

Stormstar's eyes glowed with delight and pride for a brief moment.

"Well, well," he purred. "Fetch your mother, Gingerkit. I need to discuss with her whether she thinks ThunderClan is ready for three new apprentices."


	9. Chappie 7: Finally, Apprentices!

**Hey, ya'll! Hope you don't mind this 'ya'll' thing. A sudden impulse came over me. XP **

**Well, it's time for our favorite kits to become apprentices! (cheer!) And Gingerkit and Smokecloud begin to realize that they mean alot to each other...**

**I hope you enjoy, as my only purpose of writing is to bring joy and happiness to you readers out there! **

**Thank you so very, very much to all my reviewees! **

* * *

Berryleaf looked up from where she was working when the sound of pawsteps sounded in the den. 

Rosepaw had bounded in, tail fluffed up in happiness. Snowpaw quickly padded up to her and the littermates touched noses. Berryleaf gave a brisk nod. "Hello, Rosepaw. News?" She inquired as Rosepaw cleared her throat.

"Nothing's wrong-I just came to tell you that Mousetail's kits are to be apprenticed today, so you'd better go to the clearing for their ceremonies. They're so excited!"

"They must be!" Berryleaf gave a delighted purr all of a sudden. Her nieces were going to be apprentices! A little early, maybe, but perfectly acceptable.

Snowpaw, though he didn't say anything, also looked pleased for the kits. He had developed a strong friendship with them, as they were good friends with his sister Rosepaw.

"Perfect!" the medicine cat sighed with relief. "The Clan will grow stronger soon, now that more apprentices are on the way. We'll have to keep our tails up, Snowpaw, now that there are more cats to treat!"

The white tom blinked in amusement, tail waving happily. Rosepaw excused herself and left to inform the elders about the news.

Berryleaf thought for a moment. "Right, then, Snowpaw, let's see. Before we head down to the clearing-yes, you're coming too," she nodded as he cast her a questioning look. "You work a little too hard sometimes, Snowpaw, it'll be the death of you-I would know…anyway, do we have feverfew? Doveheart said she wasn't feeling too well and hoped I'd bring them by-ah, good," she nodded as her apprentice held up the herbs.

_"You talk too much,"_ his blue eyes said, and Berryleaf gave him a playful cuff on the ear.

Snowpaw was like a son to her. Medicine cats could have no kits, so they grew especially attached to their apprentices. Snowpaw was her kit, though not by blood, and she suddenly felt a flash of envy for Windwhisper, his mother. She had Rosepaw, Snowpaw, and Rockslide. Why couldn't she have any of them?

"No!" she sighed in her mind. "My destiny was different from hers. She chose to become a warrior. I chose to walk the path of a healer."

Her apprentice was already making quite the medicine-cat. He could heal injuries in a heartbeat, and had earned the respect of many cats from other Clans as well as ThunderClan.

And Rosepaw! The young she-cat helped out a lot when her brother had his paws full. In general, she seemed to enjoy helping cats more than fighting them, though she could hurt an older warrior easily when she wanted to.

_"Two perfect cats! Where would I be without them?"_ the medicine cat thought.

Little did she know, she was going to find out soon enough.

&&&&&&

Gingerkit's pulse was racing as if hungry dogs were after her as she sat in the clearing at sun-high. A low bird call echoed through the camp, and somewhere nearby, Rockslide and Birdflight trotted over with juicy thrushes in their mouths.

Mousetail and Flowerkit had not yet arrived: her sister still had to be groomed to look her best for the special day. With Flowerkit's constant nagging, this proved to be very difficult.

Lilykit was asking Pantherfoot questions about apprentice-ship, and by the looks of it he was trying to make her feel braver than she felt.

"I felt like I could climb all the way to the top of the Great Oak, or race across the fields like lighting, I was so happy," he purred. "I was one step closer to becoming a warrior now! And here I am!"

Gingerkit had to admit, she was still excited despite her restlessness. She would sleep in the apprentice den for real tonight! She would hunt and defend her Clan, and train with Blackpaw and Rosepaw, and all the others…

_"Ginger_**paw**_…"_ she thought with satisfaction. _"Hm. Catchy." _

Smokecloud had come in earlier to congratulate them, knowing how happy Gingerkit would be.

"Sorry, Gingerkit," he had whispered to her suddenly, "Though I won't have to call you this for long-I know I promised to train you before your ceremony, but you became an apprentice sooner than I expected!"

Of course, Gingerkit had assured him it was alright, and she had even suggested that he be her mentor.

The tom only laughed and twitched his tail. "I'd be far too gentle on you, Gingerkit," he mewed. "Either that, or I might get carried away and take you to fool around near Sunning-Rocks instead of training! Now wouldn't THAT make the Clan look good?"

Just the thought that Smokecloud cared enough to check in on her on her big day made Gingerkit's heart purr. It was like Greenkit, all over again. But Smokecloud was there for her always…and he had not joined StarClan yet.

_"Greenkit may be dead, but Smokecloud's alive…"_ thought Gingerkit. They had many seasons to go before they were separated.

The two trouble-making cats were like brother and sister, in a way. As far as Gingerkit knew, Smokecloud had no littermates. His father had died when he was little, like Gingerkit's had, and he grew up with Seedpaw, Snowpaw and Rosepaw.

"We're going to be apprentices soon!!" Lilykit's shriek rang in Gingerkit's ear. "Just think, Gingerkit---us! And a quarter-moon early, too!"

Pantherfoot chuckled quietly. 'Larkwing said you were too wild for the nursery anyway…frankly, I think she just couldn't wait to get rid of you!"

But the sight of Lilykit's hurt face made him give a small _mrrw_ of laughter. "I didn't mean it, Lilykit! She's going to miss you being there!"

Gingerkit sighed as she saw Moonkit and Sunkit pawing at leaves and yowling with pleasure in the sunshine. Would they live to see their apprentice ceremonies?

Oh, fox-dung! Why did her dream have to ruin everything?

_"No!"_ she scolded herself. _"I will_ not _let a bad dream spoil my day! Now that I'm an apprentice I'll fight to my death to protect my Clanmates! My dream will NOT come true!" _

She hoped that when the time came, she would give her life to save another cat, as loyal warriors did.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Flowerkit huffily padded up to her, muttering something inaudible and licking her tail.

"Mother nearly pulled my tail off!" she snapped, glaring at Mousetail, who looked amused but not apologetic.

"Well, I'll apologize to you and your tail after the ceremony," she sighed. "Watch your fur, Flowerkit!' she suddenly screeched as the brown and white she-kit threw herself onto the ground."I just finished grooming you, and so help me you'll be cleaning the elder's pelts for ticks for two moons if you get dirty again!"

Soon, the last of the cats arrived, and Raincloud emerged from the elders' den, with Grayflower helping him walk over to the ceremony without having him trip, due to his old limp. Oatwhisker was clearly enjoying this, commenting on how useless Raincloud was. "I thought I was old, but now that I see you, I feel better!" laughed the old tom.

"Watch that smart mouth of yours!" hissed the huge elder, glaring at his grinning den-mate.

Stormstar padded to the center of the clearing, followed by Dewdrop, who took her place beside him. She was the one he went to for help choosing mentors.

As the ThunderClan leader leaped onto the Gray Boulder, the Clan fell silent.

'Time for the apprentice ceremony to begin!" he yowled. "ThunderClan is lucky to have so many apprentices and kits- we shall be ready now for any cat who dares challenge us!"

His yowl of defiance was echoed by all the Clan cats. "We are gathered here today to honor three new members of the Clan-Mousetail's daughters, Gingerkit, Lilykit, ad Flowerkit!"

A cheer arose from the Clans, as Mousetail was a popular young cat, and her former mate Wolfclaw had been deputy's apprentice.

"Lilykit, come forward," he waved his tail as the youngest she-kit approached, trembling from nose to tail-tip. She stood at his paws and her gleaming blue eyes met his.

"Lilykit, is it your wish to become an apprentice? To train under the warrior code and become a loyal member of the Clan?"

"It is," Lilykit declared in a strong voice. "I will fight to the death to keep my Clan safe-as my father did before me!"

Murmurs of admiration and pride arose from the seated cats, and Mousetail looked teary.

"Then from now on you shall be known as Lilypaw. Heatherfur…you are ready for an apprentice. This experience will increase your wisdom and knowledge and loyalty, and will help us make a new warrior for ThunderClan. You will mentor Lilypaw."

Mentor and apprentice touched noses, and Lilypaw's tail shot up in happiness. Stormstar beckoned for Gingerkit, and she held her breath as she padded up to him. An apprentice…she was going to be an apprentice! She tried to look as Smokecloud had on his warrior ceremony-strong and proud.

"It is my wish to become an apprentice," she said quickly, before Stormstar could ask. Purrs of amusement from leader and Clan were heard, and the single voice of Smokecloud, shouting, "That's right Gingerkit-show them you mean business!"

He was hushed by his mother, but he still mewed, while his tail twitched joyously, "This is entertaining."

Gingerkit nearly snorted. She would give him a piece of her mind...right after she learned how to fight.

"Very well, young Gingerkit. From this moment on, you will be known as Gingerpaw. Doveheart," he beckoned to the young white she-cat to come up. "You have known what is like to lose a friend to an attack, to watch others die in front of you…and yet you held on, and kept strong. You shall mentor Gingerpaw."

He was referring to the rogue attack, when Gingerkit had lost her best friend, Greenkit, and Doveheart had lost her beloved mentor, Cinderclaw. Gingerkit locked eyes with her mentor and touched noses with her, and Doveheart blinked, accepting her as her new apprentice.

Finally, Flowerkit came up, head held high, not showing a bit of fear at all. "Is it your wish to become an apprentice?" Stormstar asked, though he knew the answer.

"Of course it is!" snapped Flowerkit, then dipped her head in embarrassment. "Yea, it is," she mumbled again. "Sorry, Stormstar."

The leader merely nodded. "From this moment on, you shall be known as Flowerpaw. Foxfang," his whiskers twitched in faint laughter when the orange tom leaped to his feet, eyes wide. "You were an excellent mentor to Lightfoot, who now walks with StarClan…you shall now pass your knowledge and skills down to Flowerpaw."

After this, a small yowl arose from all the apprentices. "Gingerpaw! Lilypaw! Flowerpaw! Gingerpaw! Lilypaw! Flowerpaw!" Suddenly, all the Clan cats were yowling their approval and bounded up to greet the new apprentices and their mentors.

Her mother wrapped her tail around her kits, whispering, "My kits. Your father would've been so proud of you."

Gingerpaw rested to nose on her mother's ear before Smokecloud reached her, and he put his muzzle on her head. "Well, there you are Gingerpaw. You're finally an apprentice. Happy now?"

Gingerpaw's blue eyes glistened. Being and an apprentice was all she ever wished for-but suddenly Smokecloud was all that made her happy.

"I could be kept an apprentice and never be made warrior for a lifetime," thought Gingerpaw. "As long as Smokecloud would be with me."


	10. Chappie 8: Future Occurances

**So sorry for the wait! and this long chappie...the thing is, I had no idea how to start or end it...shoot, I'm getting writer's block! (grr!) **

**Note to all who start reading my story at this point:**

**Summary:**

**Angelwing, the humble Guardian of the Moon tree, has a resonsibility to walk in the dreams of a kit called Gingerkit. **

**Gingerkit recieves a dream about rogues attacking her camp, transmitted to her by Angelwing. She tries to tell cats, but only Berryleaf the medicine cat believes this is a sign about the future. Gingerkit also turned blind for a moment as she was bending over Coalkit, her sightless denmate.**

**Her friend Smokepaw becomes Smokecloud, and she is now an apprentice. **

**Yea, thatz it.XP**

**Thx so much to all my reviewers! You rock! I apologize if this chappie isn't up to your expectations. blame writer's block.**

**Pearla**

**

* * *

**

_ Gingerkit settled into her nest, yawning_ as she laid her cheek down onto the soft, welcoming bedding. Her first real night in the apprentice den…it was hard to believe that only yesterday she had still been a kit and slept in the same place.

_"I'm not a kit anymore…"_

Outside, warriors were coming back from patrolling the border: from the sounds of it there was no trouble from rogues, or news about ShadowClan up to there old tricks.

Rosepaw was gently stroking Lilypaw's ear with her tail-tip to make her fall asleep.

"Don't worry if you can't fall asleep yet, Gingerpaw," she assured. "The first nights are always the hardest."

Flowerpaw was talking with Slashpaw, tail waving in excitement, and Starpaw and Blackpaw were grooming each-others' pelts sleepily. Seedpaw was already fast asleep, curled into a fluffy ball of fur, her tail on her nose.

Despite the peace, Gingerpaw did not feel ready sleep. She felt restless, tossing and turning around in the mossy bedding. _"I'd better get used to it."_

She felt a little lost, a little…lonely. The apprentice den was so-so _different_! The nursery had warm, milky scents, maybe accompanied by the smell of a fat rabbit that the warriors brought for the queens. There was honeycomb in the nursery, as the kits loved to lick it, and always wool for the nests, with leaves to play with.

The apprentice den smelled colder, more of stale moss and dust. There was the smell of prey, sure, but it was very faint. The walls were stony and chilled, and the wonderful earthy feeling was gone.

_"I'll miss sleeping near Mother, and helping Larkwing out with her kits…"_

A stab of discomfort stabbed her, and she shook her head, willing her thoughts away.

_"I suppose this is what it feels like to be an apprentice."_ she decided. _"You have to let go of all those comforting things; you need to adapt and have more responsibility for the sake of your Clan. Then that's what I'm going to do." _

She held her head high, pride filling her heart. She would be the best apprentice any mentor could ask for-any _Clan_ would ask for. She would be the greatest hunter, the greatest tracker, the greatest fighter…and when the time came, the greatest warrior. All for the sake of ThunderClan, the Clan where she and her parents had grown up in.

"Blackpaw, what will my first apprentice duty be?" This question had been nagging the back of her mind. She hoped it wasn't anything boring.

Blackpaw purred, flicking his tail above her head. "It's defiantly not cleaning the elder's pelts, if that's what you think. StarClan knows, you've heard me and the others complaining about it often enough. Sorry about that, you'll have to do it soon, but I think all apprentices either patrol the border or go hunting first."

Gingerpaw breathed a sigh of relief. Thank StarClan.

"I'll try and catch a mouse tomorrow, Blackpaw! They're hardest to catch, right?"

"All prey needs to be tracked first. I'd say the rabbits are hardest to catch: but leave them for WindClan. And Gingerpaw, it's sun-down. It's a time for sleeping, not chatting. Naturally, Flowerpaw proves this wrong."

At the sound of her name, the brown and white she-cat turned her attention to Blackpaw. "What'd you say?"

"If I told you, you'd claw my ears off."

Starpaw looked concerned. "Gingerpaw, if you're having trouble falling asleep, go sleep near your sisters. That always puts me to sleep, but I like it when I'm with Blackpaw."

He winked at her.

Gingerpaw sighed and stepped back into her nest. "That's okay, Starpaw. I'll try on my own."

She tried to think anout what Smokecloud and her would do tomorrow, when she wasn't on duty. Apprentices couldn't train ALL the time...she wondered where Smokecloud was now. Probably sleeping in the warrior's den-

"Hey there," a mew interrupted, and the orange apprentice looked up to see her best friend at the mouth of the chamber.

Well, so much for 'sleeping in the warrior's den'.

"Sorry for intruding," he grinned, happily inviting himself in. "Had to come and keep this troublemaker," he indicated to Gingerpaw, "company on her first night. I remember how hard it was for me to get to bed!"

"You kept us up all night," reminded Rosepaw, affection in her voice.

"Get out of here, you bossy fur ball," snapped Slashpaw, though he looked pleased. 'We don't want old warriors in our den."

Starpaw sighed. "Don't mind my brother, Smokecloud, he's in one of his moods… you were an apprentice two days ago, and as far as I'm concerned, you're still a friend now."

The whole den was filled with apprentice chatter, which died away eventually to mere congratulations and welcomes. They clearly saw Smokecloud as a brother.

Gingerpaw was suddenly too touched for words. He had come to keep her company on her first apprentice night. He cared enough to do it.

Like Greenkit used to do.

_"You would've been an apprentice, too,"_ Gingerpaw sighed. _"If you didn't join the fifth Clan before you got to enjoy life." _

"Thanks," she mewed as the tom settled in near Slashpaw. 'That's kind of you."

"No problem. I'll be right here, next to Slashpaw, if you need me, okay Gingerpaw. Annoying him, of course."

"I swear by StarClan that if you don't let me get some quiet, I'll have your tail tomorrow!" came the fierce hiss.

Gingerpaw caught the gray tom's eye. He flicked his tail towards the bedding. "Go to sleep. You need all your strength for tomorrow."

She heaved a tired sigh and closed her light blue eyes.

It was a while before sleep crashed down on her, like a black wave.

* * *

Gingerpaw smelled ThunderClan when she opened her eyes. But it had a strange, rather tangy scent.

"Where…am I?" she asked herself in a hushed voice. She looked around her. Her friends and sisters were no where to be seen.

"I'm in a…set," she thought, "a badger set. But there's no badger here, thank StarClan! Where is everybody? Where's the camp?"

She quietly padded outside the den, and looked to all sides. Sunlight made the early morning dew glitter, and birds were chirping somewhere nearby.

'You're in a dream, Gingerpaw," said a voice, and the apprentice whipped around to find a black cat behind her, gray eyes gleaming. "I've come to help."

"Who are you?" Gingerpaw demanded, bristling. She was not going to show this cat any sign of weakness.

"Dear one, I am not here to hurt you," she shook her head. "I'm here to show you a way to save yourself when the time comes. Look there-" she flicked he tail towards a gray apprentice, padding down the small path. "We have to follow him. Hell lead us to his own camp, here I will tell you what to do."

Bewildered, Gingerpaw trailed after the black she-cat, keeping her eyes on the amber-eyed tom.

"Excuse me, but what did you mean by-"

"Not now. Concentrate."

Gingerpaw shut her mouth. She was shocked.

"I've never walked in dreams with StarClan before. Am I dead?"

"I am not of StarClan, Gingerpaw. And you have yet to lead a long life before you join Star Clan's ranks."

"So, what-"

"Quiet!"

The gray tom Gingerpaw was following looked hauntingly familiar, and as he turned to look back, Gingerpaw let out a gasp of pain, and shut her eyes.

She knew why he was so familiar.

"Wolfclaw," she said softly, and at the sound of that the black she-cat turned around, her gaze understanding.

"Follow your father, Gingerpaw. He will lead us to the old ThunderClan camp."

"Wolfpaw!" a voice called out, and a haughty-looking apprentice appeared and leaped into him. "Where in StarClan have you been?"

"Deputy's apprentice business," the gray tom answered. "Not for you to know, Foxpaw. Get off."

The orange tom growled and removed his paws off his friend. Wolfpaw shook himself. 'Thanks."

"Show-off,' grumbled Foxpaw, and the two toms headed to their camp. "Just because you're Lightfoot's apprentice, too!"

"How's Whiskerfleck?" he asked, choosing to ignore the comment. They padded side-by-side to their camp.

"Better. Berrypaw's looking after her so well-you're sister's one talented cat."

"I know," his purr gave away how proud he was of her. "She was meant to become a medicine cat."

Gingerpaw's heart sang. Was Berryleaf here, too?

They finally got to the edge of the field, and went into through a thicket of brambles. Gingerpaw and the black she-cat followed.

There was the prey-stock pile in the middle of another clearing, and there was a small thistle-barrier covering the nursery. Small shrubs and trees were everywhere, and a couple of berry bushes were nearby.

"Lightfoot!" gasped Gingerpaw, as the golden deputy padded up to his apprenticed and touched noses with him. "Wolfpaw. How was it?"

"Nothing to report. There was RiverClan scent, but it was stale. A fox, too, but it was juts a cub and I drove it off."

Gingerpaw knew what they were talking about; her father had been some sort of a spy.

'Very good. I'll talk to Stormstar about seeing to it that you become a warrior soon."

"Thanks, Lightfoot."

Gingerpaw stared questioningly at the she-cat. 'What's the purpose of this?"

"I brought you here, because you will be here yourself soon enough."

"What do you mean?"

"Gingerpaw...it was I who showed you that dream…your nightmare."

"Y-you?!"

"That's right. It was a dream of the future, dear one. StarClan cannot help save you from this tragedy. All I can tell you is that it will happen, and nothing can be done to prevent it. What I am showing you is where the enemy will bring you, Gingerpaw. I want you to have a good look around and study the escape routes. You need to know how to escape when you are here."

Gingerpaw stood stunned. "You're wrong!" she suddenly spat, her neck fur beginning to rise. 'You're dream told me Smokecloud would die! He WON'T!"

The she-cat opened her mouth to answer before she saw darkness beginning to ebb across the sky.

'I must go, Gingerpaw!" she murmured. "Quickly!" she led her behind the nursery, where a few loose rocks were. "This is an escape route, Gingerpaw! Use it!"

The she-cat returned and fled. Gingerpaw stared back at her.

"Wait! Come back! There's still so much more I have to ask you!"

The she-cat stopped and looked back, eyes sorrowful.

"Why me? Why not Berryleaf, or Snowpaw? Show THEM the signs, because no cat believes me when I tell them about my dreams!"

"Little one," the she-cat sighed, and she began to pad away. 'This is not Berryleaf's future. It is yours."

And with a last flash of a glance, the she-cat disappeared, but her voice echoed around Gingerpaw.

"I am Angelwing, your guardian. I will always walk with you."


	11. Chappie 9: Unknown

**Hey, ya'll!**

**I am so, SO very, extremely, sincerely, really, amazingly, honestly, seriously sorry I was so darn late updating! I hope this makes it up to you...the end of the year is coming up, and I have 7 finals and three more tests, not to mention 2 arabic and science projects to complete! XP**

**If you have any ideas for kit names, I'd welcome them, cuz I only have three names for Doveheart's kits, and she's gonna have 5. ;) **

**Your sincerely sorry authoress,**

* * *

_Gingerpaw opened one eye, sticky with _sleep. Her stomach still felt queasy but a bit better.

Dawn was starting to crack through the dark sky; pink clouds were forming. That night, Gingerpaw had woken up, yowling from her nightmare, and was carried to the medicine cat's den like a kit by a very concerned Smokecloud, who seemed positive something was wrong.

"Please make her better," he mewed. "I want to go with her to the Gathering tomorrow."

Berryleaf's ears pricked up when she saw her patient awake. "Feeling better?" she inquired as she gave the apprentice's ears a fond lick.

"Nothing was wrong with me."

"Gingerpaw, there isn't a cat alive who couldn't see that something was wrong-with the exception of Coalkit."

"I guess," Gingerpaw sighed. "It was just a…bad dream, you know."

At this, the ThunderClan medicine cat's eyes lit up. "Another vision?" she sounded excited, and a bit afraid.

"You could say that. Angelwing showed me the past, and said-"

"Berryleaf!" a voice called out, and the two she-cats turned to see a Nimblefoot racing towards them. "Berryleaf, Littlepine is here with news from WindClan. You need to be there!"

"On my way," replied the medicine cat, and Gingerpaw looked up hopefully. "You can come, but if you start to feel sick then it's strait back to the den with you. Oh, and be sure to tell me about that dream later."

"Who's Littlepine again?" asked Gingerpaw as they trekked out into the clearing. The name seemed familiar, but she was confused. "I've heard Mousetail talking about him quite a bit but-"

"He's from ShadowClan, Gingerpaw, probably the most pleasant cat in that specific band of cats, come to think of it. He carries out news that is too urgent to wait for till the next Gathering…he's a bit, well, _loud_, but very friendly."

"Why do you have to be there whenever he comes around?"

"Medicine cats have to hear these things, Gingerpaw. Ah, here we are!"

She signaled to a small brown tom, surrounded by a group of whispering cats. He was bouncy and had a short tail, but he dipped his head to Berryleaf when he saw her, and let out a booming mew.

"Berryleaf! Nice to see you again. Where's Snowpaw?" he inquired, looking around for the missing apprentice.

"Oh, he'll be here soon. Tending to a sick patient, that's all."

"You'll work the paws off him, next thing you know! Linxfur is working his tail off, with so many injuries-ah, and who do we have here? A new apprentice?"

"This is Gingerpaw, Littlepine. She and her sisters, Flowerpaw and Lilypaw, were made apprentices yesterday."

"Flowerpaw? Isn't that the young she cat who nearly ripped my fur off the minute I got here, yowling, 'Intruders! Intruders!' I have the scar to show it!" he nodded to his injured tail.

"That sounds very much like her," Berryleaf sighed. "I have to have a word with Foxfang about that apprentice."

The tom cocked his head sideways and purred. "Well, Gingerpaw! Welcome to the forest life, the life of an apprentice," he dipped his head again. 'You'll find it's not as pleasing as the nursery, though-more responsibilities, more prey running. I'm Littlepine: don't judge me for this awful name Lionstar gave me."

"I like it," said Gingerkit shyly. "It's special."

"Aren't you going to be a very well-mannered young warrior? Anyways, Berryleaf," he suddenly straitened up. "I have news from WindClan. It seems that a slightly ambitious tom- Creamtail, I think the name was-nearly killed a queen and her kits and tried to make Morningstar lose her third life. He had a small band of rogues working with him-I'd be careful if I were you. They were near ThunderClan, last I heard."

"He also said that they were planning on attacking all the Clans-at least, that's what Morningstar told me. He was killed, of course, by Lightningstorm-and Morningstar decided that WindClan could no longer go on without a deputy after that- they needed something to make them stronger, now, see. "

"Lightningstorm became deputy at last, and WindClan is making sure every cat knows, so they don't get any trouble…I had to point this out twice to Lionstar," he spat at the name of his leader. "He wanted to invade again-it's a shame, really, to be part of a Clan like that, but I suppose that's the Clan for me right now. Anyway, pass this on to Stormstar, will you? I need to go to RiverClan and tell Vinestar."

"Thanks, Littlepine. StarClan light your path!" she called, and the brown tom waved his tail before he left.

Gingerpaw felt belly pain again and staggered. The mention of rogues had scared her.

"Berryleaf," she mumbled, "do you think that-"

"-there are rogues nearby?" The medicine cat looked sympathetic and shook her head wearily. "No. Snowpaw would be afraid, too, if I told him, but he'd stay strong. Now let's get you back to my den, Gingerpaw. You look like you've seen a StarClan warrior come back from the dead."

"I did," murmured Gingerpaw. "In my dream."

&&&

Snowpaw was examining the moss-pile when Gingerpaw arrived. Berryleaf had stopped to check on Doveheart on the way-promising Gingerpaw that she would be back soon.

"Can I have some watermint please?" mumbled Gingerpaw as she collapsed on her nest. The tom instantly gave her a couple clumps of a tangy-smelling plant.

"Snowpaw, did Berryleaf tell you about a bad dream I had a while ago?"

The apprentice stopped sorting through herbs for a moment, standing stock-still, one paw in the air. He turned to face her, and she had to stare him strait in his indigo eyes. He nodded.

"Snowpaw, listen. I had another dream. A cat came to me and showed me the past. Foxfang and my father were there-it was the old camp. She said that rogues would attack the camp and take us there. Littlepine just stopped by and told me that…that there were rogues nearby."

A flash of fear flashed through the mute toms' blue eyes.

"It might have just been a dream….I mean, or else you or Berryleaf would've had the same dream. Just…tell Berryleaf to see me."

The snowy-pelted apprentice rolled his eyes.

"Oh, right…you can't. Do you think it will happen?"

Another shake and a faint hiss, accompanied by bristling fur.

"Oh, fox-dung!" spat the she-cat suddenly. "Why don't you SAY something?!"

&&&

Doveheart entered the medicine cat den, looking embarrassed. Gingerpaw looked up too, from where she was talking to Rosepaw, who had disconnected her leg hunting.

"Hi Gingerpaw," she mewed, ears flattening. "I'd have to tell you something, Berryleaf said I should," she shuffled her paws, looking happy and upset. "First of all, I'm sorry. I know how much you anted to train today-and this was my first time as a mentor so I was excited to….but I can't train you anymore."

"What?! Why not?" Gingerpaw fell back in surprise. 'Did I do something?"

"No, no! Gingerpaw, I'm pregnant!"

The orange apprentice gaped for a moment, taken aback in surprise. Rosepaw's eyes lit up. "Congratulations!" she purred. "More kits for the Clans, more apprentices to get those ticks off Oatwhisker-less for me to do!"

Doveheart purred at this, too. "Well…I've told Stormstar, Gingerpaw, and I really am sorry….he'll appoint a new mentor for you soon."

"Oh," Gingerpaw tried not to look crestfallen for the sake of Doveheart. "That's-um-great! Who's their father?"

"Duskfall," she flicked her tail happily. "I haven't told him yet. Well, Gingerpaw, I hope that settles everything. I was going to send you to the elder's den but I'm sure Slashpaw will just love to clean their pelts out himself."

Gingerpaw forced herself to give a short laugh, but inside, her heart sank. "My first day as an apprentice, ruined!" she thought. "I'm gonna get you for this, Blackpaw…"

&&&

Smokecloud was just coming back from hunting patrol when he saw Gingerpaw pad into the clearing, tail drooping. Doveheart was nearby. He dropped his vole and bounded up to her, covering her ears in licks. "Gingerpaw! Are you okay?" He squinted at her. 'What's wrong?"

Gingerpaw didn't answer, but her mood changed instantly, and she began purring her heart out. "Hi, Smokecloud!" she mewed cheerfully, and the gray tom shook his head. 'She-cats and their mood-swings! What's a tom to do?"

Doveheart answered for her. "Hello, Smokecloud. Gingerpaw has to get a new mentor; I can't train her anymore. Where's Stormstar?"

"In his den—why can't you train her anymore?"

"I'm pregnant, Smokecloud," she nodded, looking down at her belly. The gray tom looked surprised, but pleasantly so. "That's great, Doveheart! Maybe I can mentor one of your kits!"

"I'll make sure of that."

Doveheart signaled for Gingerpaw to follow her, but Smokecloud fell in pace with her. "Let's see who your new mentor is."

Gingerpaw's ears perked up at once. "Can you be?"

Smokecloud purred. 'I'd love to, Gingerpaw, but I'm a little young for that. A was made a warrior less than a moon ago, for StarClan's sake. Don't worry; I'm sure you'll have a great new mentor!"

He rushed forward to talk to Doveheart. Heart alight with happiness, Gingerpaw pounced onto him.

"Following me, eh, little kit?"

"I'm no kit!" she lifted her head defiantly. "I'm an apprentice!"

"Yea, you're a one-day-old who started early with no proper training yet!" Smokecloud let out a purr. "Listen-I'll take you hunting later, okay? If Stormstar agrees."

The young warrior, new apprentice, and the mother padded to the ledge where Stormstar's den was. Dewdrop was inside, discussing something with the old tom. He looked pleased.

Doveheart cleared her throat as they entered "Stormstar-Dewdrop," he dipped his head and Gingerpaw did too. Dewdrop blinked happily and Stormstar nodded, tail waving. "Smokecloud, Gingerpaw, Doveheart. What is it?"

"We've come to ask who Gingerpaw's new mentor will be," Doveheart mewed, flicking her tail tip from side to side.

"I know," Stormstar nodded. "I've asked Dewdrop about it. Very well." He got up and stretched, leaving Dewdrop to pad out of the den alone. The three others followed, and Stormstar let out a rumble when he saw Nimblefoot.

"Nimblefoot!" he called and the black and white tom looked up, alarmed. "I have a preposition for you. What do you think of being a mentor?"

"I think it'll be great!" Nimblefoot looked confused. 'Do you mean when Doveheart's kits-oh!" Stormstar had pointed at Gingerpaw and Nimblefoot's tail shot up in delight. "My pleasure! Gingerpaw, eh? My first apprentice!" Gingerpaw liked his cheerfulness and reached her muzzle out. Mentor and apprentice touched noses. Smokecloud looked satisfied. "If only Rabbitpelt had been that happy when I was appointed his deputy….if only he didn't want Ravenpaw inst-"

He cut himself off, suddenly giving an angry yowl and stalking back to the warriors den. Stormstar looked troubled, but Nimblefoot and Gingerpaw merely looked confused. "What was that all about?" Gingerpaw hated to see her best friend so troubled.

"Just old family problems," Stormstar sighed. "Don't worry."

Unknown to any of them, a pair of eyes were watching them, their depths cold and frosty and unutterably cruel.

"Gingerpaw, Flowerpaw, Doveheart's kits," purred its owner. "More young cats for us to take-hmmm, splendid, splendid!" The cat turned thoughts over in its head. 'Tomorrow night," came a hiss from behind him. "We attack."

"Tomorrow night," agreed the other.

The two cats hissed in satisfaction, then melted away into the darkness where no other could see them.

They retreated to their base.

"Many young cats, many," hissed the two spies as they bowed to their leader, eyes gleaming. "We will have a new Clan for you tomorrow… Falconclaw."

* * *

**AN: A WindClan cat died and went to join the forest of Darkness, the deputy's space was fianally filled...this is what Angelwing saw in the first chappie, sorry, the prologue...rememeber? XP**


	12. Chappie 10: Falconclaw's Return

**Here it is! Sorry to make you wait: the next chappie will be when chaos breaks loose, then the chappie after the one after this is when they're all captured...col, eh? XP**

**Okay, I ahve decided on three names, so I need 2 more: Toadkit, Freekit, and Pinekit (in honor of ym first two reviewees, Pinefur and Freeheart) The other names, Wolfkit and Leaopardkit, will be characters in the story, just not Dovesong's kits, kay? XP XP**

**You all rock, those of you who reviewed! Thanks for giving me encouragement and all, the only reason I continue this story is 'cuz of you! XP**

**Pearla

* * *

**

Angelwing's gray eyes reflected the glow of the Moon Tree leaves, the leaves that were even now swaying back and fort, and whispering secrets into the darkness. The old trunk, grayish with age, stood tall and proud, as it had for many moons, the weight upon its sturdy branches weighing it down.

Pureheart was gazing at it, her eyes bright, as if she had been reunited with an old friend.

"You act as if you've never seen it before," Angelwing growled, her annoyance rising. She hated the company of other cats. _"It was fine until you came along," _she snapped in her head.

"But I left it so many moons ago…its beautiful! Seeing it again brings back the old days."

The dim light cast an eerie glow in the den, and for a moment Angelwing felt like she was in the Forest of Darkness, with its tall dark trees with no end and the yellow fungus all around. _"Where my father and Falconclaw are…" _

"Why did you leave, if you loved it here so much?" she prompted, twitching her whiskers.

"It was your place, not mine. I wanted to be a StarClan warrior, nothing else. But for now, I am happy guarding the Moon Tree once more."

_"_I_ am the Guardian of the Moon tree!"_ Angelwing wanted to hiss. Instead, she muttered hotly under her breath and turned to look at it as well. She thought of how much it meant to her…how much time she had spent, listlessly watching it throughout all time, for eons and eras and centuries…for a long time.

"A dying leaf," Pureheart's gaze softened as she saw a dull leaf, barely glowing.

"Stormstar's," Angelwing gave a brisk nod. "He is on his last life, with no deputy. It's a wonder how he manages his Clan, with a mouse-brain like his."

"Everyone makes mistakes."

"Hmph. At least WindClan got it in their heads to replace their long-lost deputy. He didn't even bother."

"I fear for ThunderClan," Pureheart's voice was edged with worry, and Angelwing turned to look at her. "It was my mother's Clan…when I was _alive_." She had a hint of grief in her voice when she stressed on the word 'alive'. Was it really so bad to be a StarClan warrior? Angelwing thought. _"There is no pain or hunger or cold…so why is she making such a big deal out of it?"_

"Falconclaw already tried to destroy the Moon Tree once," Pureheart hissed faintly. "Never again. Do you…do you know that he could find a way to put part of his soul into another cats…and…re-arise, somehow. He is a threat."

"I know," Angelwing's voice suddenly quieted in sorrow. "I HAVE to guard the Moon Tree…to protect it from Falconclaw and all the cats in the Forest of Darkness."

There was an uneasy silence.

"Falconclaw's related to you, isn't he?" Pureheart's meow sounded gentle. Angelwing caught her breath, surprise and sadness keeping her silent. Finally, she asked, "How did you know?"

"Sparrowstar told me."

"Yes, he is related to me, though from quite a long line of cats. It's a shame to share the same blood of that dirty-hearted piece of fox-dung. If I had known generations of cats would add up to him, I would have never had kits."

"My, my, I never would have thought those words would come out from your mouth, Angelwing."

The black she-cat closed her eyes as she heard that cold, cruel voice. Her limbs froze and she heard Pureheart give a hiss of pure hatred.

The Moon Tree stopped whispering, too, and the trunk creaked slowly. The sounds suddenly quieted.

"Falconclaw," Angelwing came out of her trance and gave him a glare. "It's been a while."

"Hasn't it?" sighed the cream-colored tom, his yellow eyes flashing. "And who do we have here?" he moved his gaze to Pureheart, who stood bristling in fury.

"Pureheart. What a pleasant surprise…or should I say an unpleasant one? How long has it been since you cast aside your duty to the Moon tree to fulfill your own selfish deeds?"

"COWARD!" Pureheart lunged at the cream-colored tom, but was flicked aside easily. He narrowed his eyes. "Still acting foolish, eh, Pureheart?"

"Easy," warned Angelwing as her companion arose, dazed. "We'll have time to rip his fur off later."

Falconclaw purred, amused. "The Moon Tree…still holding many, _many_ precious lives on its branches," he hissed the words softly like poison. "Now wouldn't it be a pity if one leaf just SNAPPED," he flicked a claw out and sliced a small bramble in two. "Just like that. Truly a pity."

Angelwing lashed her tail. "Come one step closer, you murderous tyrant, and I'll have your tail."

"I am not here to fight you, dear Angelwing…merely to admire what a fine job you have done. I hear from a special cat that you are traveling to the dreams of a young she-cat…and abandoning the Moon Tree…lovely."

"Pureheart will gladly claw your ears off if I can't," spat Angelwing, though her heart suddenly clenched in fear. "Now get out!"

Falconclaw paused, and turned way. "My descendant will make his own Clan…and rule the forest. He will tear the lives out of every cat, and while you're busy protecting Gingerpaw," he suddenly sprang to face her, and their gazes met squarely. "I will be there to destroy the Moon Tree. No leader will be left in the forest, no warrior, and no queen…only my Clan. Falconclaw's Clan."

He let out a satisfied rumble as he turned tail and padded away, into the darkness. "Remember Angelwing…I have my purpose, and my resources. I will know what you are doing, whether you like it or not."

His words hung suspended in the air as the evil cat vanished from sight. Angelwing's neck fur settled down, but a sudden chill ran down her spine, and she shivered. Falconclaw knew what she was doing, he knew she was traveling to Gingerpaw's dreams and leaving the Moon Tree… he would come and rip the Moon tree of its roots, and she might not be there to save it this time.

How could he have known that she was abandoning her post?

A thought struck her as she turned to look at Pureheart, who had settled down and was staring at the Moon Tree, that had once again begun the chorus of sighs and whispering.

Besides Sparrowstar and Oceansong, Pureheart was the only cat who knew that she wouldn't always be there to protect the Moon Tree.


	13. Chappie 11: Gathering Time

**HEY!!! School's out for me here all the way in Lebanon, people!!!!!! YAY! YAY! fter a trip to a friend's house and a dinner japanese-style, I'm back! YES!!! (thumbs-up!) XP**

**I also realized you peoples in 'Warriors' are SO much nicer than other reviewers other fanfic movies/animes/books! I mean, you cant even get a decent review! so amny stories have 1 or two or ZERO! Gosh! XP Im so lucky to have you guys!**

**ANYWAY, I'LL BE UPDATING MORE OFTEN NOW! HAPPY SUMEMR VACATION! YESSSSS!!!! XP**

**NEXT chappie will be the attack starting. XP this one was too long, so i divided it. XP again.**

**Regards,**

* * *

Gingerpaw's dug her claws into the moist, soft earth, impatient. Lilypaw and Heatherfur were late for the Gathering: Gingerpaw and her sisters were going there for the first time as apprentices. And here Lilypaw was making them late. 

"We're wasting moonlight," complained Slashpaw, and Eagleeye cast him a warning look. "Be patient. They'll probably be here any minute."

Nearby, Smokecloud was talking to Seedpaw and her mentor, Wheatwhisker. He was obviously eager to be to the Gathering as a warrior for the first time. Flowerpaw was trying to bat Foxfang's ears, and he was lazily blocking her, purring.

"I want to go, too!" Gingerpaw heard a small squeak and Sunkit scampered out, his pelt shining. "I want to go to the Gathering!"

"Me too!" Moonkit echoed, tail shooting strait up. "I want to be a warrior!"

Doveheart purred and licked Moonkit's ear. "Not until you're an apprentice. Then you can go off and enjoy your time."

"How long do we have to wait?" Sunkit demanded eyes wide.

Nightflower looked amused. "Now, now, my kits. Don't fret. You have another moon to go."

"What about Shrewkit and Coalkit?" Moonkit ventured, curling her tail. "I want to hunt with them."

Larkwing's yowl rang from inside the nursery. "Another six moons! Now get inside."

Doveheart's eyes were shining as she watched the two kits trek inside, and Gingerpaw touched her nose to her flank. "Excited about your kits?"

"You bet!" the young queen purred, swiping her tail over Gingerpaw's ears. "I've already decided on names for two of them. Pinekit and Freekit. Lovely names, huh?"

"Great!" Gingerpaw blinked happily, but Smokecloud's yowl interrupted her moment.

"Thank StarClan, Lilypaw! We thought you and Heatherfur would never arrive."

Gingerpaw sighed as the small gray and white she-cat and her mentor padded in. Lilypaw dipped her head. "Sorry. We were hunting."

"Show respect to older warriors, Smokecloud," Heatherfur mewed sharply. "As I recall, you were late so many times for your own Gatherings that Stormstar had you punished for 2 moons."

Smokecloud snorted but didn't reply.

"Busted," Gingerpaw purred.

"You wait, little kit," mewed Smokecloud, laughing; his good nature back.

Gingerpaw's paws tingled with pleasure. Finally! She was on the road to becoming a warrior!

&&&

"I can't wait!" Lilypaw's yowl sounded throughout the traveling cats. "What will it be like?"

The moon hung suspended in the night sky, glowing like a firefly in a void of black, of dark, of night. Stars twinkled everywhere; the warriors of StarClan were watching them.

Stormstar looked back, twitching his whiskers in amusement. "Calm down, Lilypaw. We'll get there soon enough."

Heatherfur looked slightly embarrassed. "Don't act like a kit!" she scolded Lilypaw, though she was trying hard not to laugh.

Gingerpaw brushed past Smokecloud's flank. "Excited to be there as fully-pledged warriors?"

"Ha! I'll be showing Wildpaw!" was Smokecloud's response. "He used to push me around sometimes."

"I wish I was a warrior."

"Hey, you'll get your chance. First you'll have to learn to fight, though. If Nimblefoot's busy, I can teach you."

"Hey Smokecloud-will they…hurt us?" Gingerpaw mewed hesitantly. She had not been in warrior training yet and was completely unprepared for a battle. "I thought we had to meet in peace: will there be FIGHTING?"

"Of course not. Unless you cause trouble. Or I might. Just for the fun of it."

"Smokecloud!"

"Kidding! Though I love a good fight."

"Keep on dreaming, Smokecloud. If you cause trouble, Stormstar will have your fur ripped off before you can say 'mouse-tail'!"

&&&&

"Almost there," murmured Nimblefoot. Clouds were consuming the glittering starts, and suddenly the moonlight was blocked out, leaving an eerie sort of gloom descending amongst Gingerpaw and her Clanmates. She looked up desperately. _"Angelwing, are you up there…?" _She suddenly wondered whether it was a good idea to have left her mother and Pantherfoot alone...not to mention every other cat. "They can defend themselves," she told herself.

Lilypaw continued to zip about, despite the creeping darkness, falling over her own feet at one rate. Gingerpaw helped her up, chuckling quietly. "Careful," she mewed, though inside she was sparkling in excitement as well. "If you go to the Gathering covered in scratches cats will think Heatherfur mistreats you."

"I heard that!" Blackpaw's mother called from the front of the crowd.

"Hey, Gingerpaw," Smokecloud mewed suddenly, his eyes shining in the darkness. "You know Stormstar's going to call your name at the Gathering…to…introduce you," he swept his tail over he left ear.

The orange apprentice's heart sank for a heartbeat, but she held her head high. "I can handle it."

"Well, watch out for ShadowClan, okay little kit? They're the prickliest around---"

"Smokecloud, stop calling me a kit!" Gingerpaw swung around and met his gaze squarely, undaunted by his burning amber gaze, alight with playfulness.

"Why? That's what you are. I can carry you like a kit."

"I'm an apprentice!" she hissed, and whipped around. She began to pad forward, only to feel her paws leave the ground. She let out a protesting wail, and her paws thrashed frantically through the air.

"Smokecloud!" she yowled to the gray tom, now holding her by the scruff. 'Put me down!" Smokecloud shook his head, flinging her this way and that. Flowerpaw looked amused as she stared at her sister. "I like her better this way," the brown and white she-cat mewed cheerfully.

"You saw nothing," Gingerpaw spat and Flowerpaw have a small nod before padding quickly ahead.

The clouds suddenly cleared, and Gingerpaw could see clearer.

"Put me down!" she demanded, and swung a paw at his nose. The gray tom abruptly dropped her. Gingerpaw winced as she hit the ground.

"Hey!"

"You wanted down," purred the gray tom, eyes shining. "You got it."

"It didn't have to hurt so much, though," muttered Gingerpaw.

She sighed in relief. How embarrassing would it be if she was carried like a kit to her first Gathering?

"Told you I could carry you. Great StarClan, you're light! You're underfed."

He didn't look worried though, but his eyes lit up when he saw the small clutch of reeds in front of them. "Here we are."

Gingerpaw's' mouth fell open as she and her Clanmates stepped out into a huge clearing, with a tall tree in the middle and a couple of boulders. A small stream trickled nearby, and Gingerpaw guessed it was RiverClan territory where they would meet. In the distance, the cornfields swayed this way and that in the gentle breeze. Cats milled around this way and that: their muscles rippling their pelts. In one corner, a small group of cats were cluttered around, and they hissed when they saw Gingerpaw. Careful not to show fear, Gingerpaw bared her teeth, trying to make herself look bigger.

"Back off!' she mewed, though her voice trembled. A small black apprentice blinked at Gingerpaw from where she was standing, and hurried over.

"Hi there!" she mewed. "Take no notice of them," she quickly led Gingerpaw away, tail lashing at the gloomy apprentices. "They're the ShadowClan apprentices, and their mentors. They're more frightening in the dark, but in truth they're not all that bad. I've met them."

Gingerpaw flattened her ears. Was this cat supposed to be friendly?

Sensing Gingerpaw's alarm, the black she-cat licked her ears quickly. "Don't worry, I won't dare hurt you. I'm Asterpaw, by the way, RiverClan's medicine cat apprentice. Medicine cats don't fight."

"Berryleaf told me that often enough," blinked Gingerpaw. "And she's mentioned you, too! Skylight is your mentor, right? I met her when she stopped by to give us comfrey when rogues attacked."

"Yes! I was her brand-new apprentice, then! I remember that!"

The orange apprentice was suddenly humbled. "I'm Gingerpaw," she mewed shyly. "I'm the newest apprentice-sorry, I thought you were going to attack me. Heh, Asterpaw, that's a pretty name."

"Thanks! My sister is Irispaw-our mother named us after flowers, as you can see. Mind you, my friend was named Gingerlight so I love your name as well-she went away to become a kittypet when I was younger."

"I'm sorry. I know the feeling."

"Oh?"

"I lost my best friend, Greenkit, when rogues attacked Thunderclan. I was saved by-"

"Me," a mew interrupted, and Smokecloud entered, looking proud of himself. "Hello, Asterpaw. I see you've met Gingerpaw. Didn't mean to scare you like that."

"Smokepaw!" Asterpaw purred, touching noses with him.

Gingerpaw rolled her eyes, but stopped. "Wait-you two know each other?'

"Sure. Smokepaw and I became apprentices around the same time-but he's a bit older than me."

The gray tom puffed out his chest proudly. "I'm not Smokepaw anymore," he mewed calmly. 'I'm Smokecloud."

Asterpaw's beautiful gray eyes widened: a loud purr rumbled in her throat. "Congratulations, Smokecloud!"

Smokecloud purred as well and gave her ears a lick, tail resting on her shoulder.

Quick as lighting, Gingerpaw felt jealously throbbing between her veins. Wait a minute! Smokecloud liked Asterpaw?

_"He never said that…"_

_"It's obvious…"_

_"But she's a medicine cat…"_

_"Smokecloud always breaks the rules anyway…"_

Gingerpaw willed her thoughts away. Jealous because of how _Smokecloud_ treated _Asterpaw_? What was she thinking?

Asterpaw and Smokecloud were now discussing Clan issues. Asterpaw looked worried. "Did Stormstar appoint a new deputy yet?"

"No."

"It doesn't make us weak, though," Gingerpaw pointed out, ready to challenge any comment.

Asterpaw flicked her tail. "Of course not! Stormstar must have very good reasons not to appoint a deputy!"

Suddenly, Gingerpaw felt nervousness in her heart. Why did Stormstar wait so long to appoint a new deputy? What would happen if he didn't—and he died?

That night was going to answer her question.

* * *

**Just to prepare you: you can kiss Blackpaw, Starpaw, Stormstar, Oatwhisker, Seedpaw, Shrewkit, Rabbitpelt, and a few more warriors good-bye. Sorry. :(**


	14. Chappie 12: Fear and Fighting

**Hey ya'll! This chappie is when the madness starts, kay? You only have to pay attention to the end. **

**I cannot tell you how thankful I am to all of you reviewers! TT YOU ROCK!!! Honestly! XP**

**Thank you for encouraging me to continue this story, even if it isn't the best one you've read. Thank you for taking the time to review for me. Really, guys! I'm so grateful! THANKS!!!! XP**

**Enjoy,**

**pEaRLa**

* * *

Gingerpaw stared at the cats surrounding her, trying to take in all the colorful pelts, all the shining eyes and friendly gazes.

Darkness now hung heavily across Silverpelt, and Gingerpaw saw the leaders leaping onto the branches of the Great Sycamore. Nimblefoot was introducing Lilypaw and Heatherfur to another warrior-his old friend, perhaps. Asterpaw was beside her, talking to Mistpaw, a WindClan apprentice.

Smokecloud, on the other hand, seemed to be more nervous than before, ever since Gingerpaw had seen a black tom pad up to him. He looked angry-so angry, in fact, that it made Gingerpaw shudder.

"Hey, Asterpaw," she mewed, nipping her new friends ear. _"Asterpaw!"_

"Ouch! What?" Asterpaw snapped her attention back to Gingerpaw, nursing her injured ear.

"Who's that black tom over there? The one sitting near Lionstar?"

"That's Ravenclaw," it was Mistpaw who answered this time. "He's ShadowClan deputy. He and his father are popular in the Clans."

Gingerpaw closed her eyes, wondering why that name sounded familiar to her.

She quietly padded up to the tom she loved so much and poked him in the flank. "Smokecloud?"

"Yea?" he sounded distracted.

"Are you…okay?"

"Oh, just peachy," he hissed, eyes darting this way and that.

"Is it because of…?" Gingerpaw took a deep breath. "Ravenclaw?"

"Ravenclaw?!" Smokecloud rounded on her, spitting. Gingerpaw shrunk to the ground, head bowed. "That filthy traitor! He betrayed ThunderClan! He thinks he's the greatest cat that ever lived! I'll bet he'll murder Lionstar nine times just to become leader, that mangy, half-breed, good-for-nothing piece of fox-dung!"

"Smokecloud," Gingerpaw was shocked. "I-I didn't mean anything by it-"

"Well, leave me alone and keep to your own business, Gignerpaw," he roared, turning his back on her.

With a final glare, Smokecloud bounded away, leaving Gingerpaw bewildered and unimaginably hurt.

She knew who Ravenclaw was-ShadowClan deputy. Why was Smokecloud so mad at him?

&&&

"Cats of all Clans!" Stormstar's yowl ra+

ng confidently across the clearing.

Gingerpaw quickly looked up from where she had been talking to Asterpaw. Her ears pricked up and her paws trembled with eagerness.

"Oh! The Gathering's about to start!" the black apprentice mewed excitedly. "Good luck, Gingerpaw! I'll cheer for you when Stormstar mentions your name! Smokecloud, too!"

"Thanks," Gingerpaw waved her tail and padded back to her Clanmates, where Nimblefoot greeted her with a purr.

"I wondered where you went off to!"

"Just chatting with a friend."

"Ah." Nimblefoot nodded. "Yea, Asterpaw. I saw you two together. She's a bright cat, isn't she?"

"Yea," muttered Gingerpaw, suddenly becoming uneasy. "Asterpaw…"

Asterpaw. Her black coat, her intelligent eyes, her soft, gentle voice. She reminded her so much of…who?

She shook her head, and faced the four leaders. Stormstar looked as if he wanted to go first. Vinestar and Morningstar nodded. Lionstar snorted but didn't do anything.

"Cats of all Clans," he began. "ThunderClan is lucky to be blessed with many kits and apprentices this season. We have made a new warrior this moon-Smokecloud," he pointed to the tom, who stood strong. Mews of congratulations arose, and the Raneclaw twitched his ear, looking sad.

"We have also made 3 new apprentices! Gingerpaw, Lilypaw, and Flowerpaw, daughters of the honorable Wolfclaw!" Curious gazes raked at Gignerpaw's pelt and she forced herself to meet their stares. More cheers arose, for her father and mother were well-known throughout the Clans.

"What about a deputy?" a bold voice called out. "ThunderClan needs one!"

Stormstar let out a hiss, and Gingerpaw instinctively found her claws unsheathing and spat. How dare he!

Smokecloud's lashing tail told the other Clans not to argue, and many battle-ready pelts were bristling with fury.

Stormstar gathered his patience, and gave a wave of his tail. "Sheathe your claws," he ordered his Clan, and though there were mutters the Clan obeyed. "ThunderClan has no deputy-but as I mentioned, we have many apprentices, and are as powerful as ever!"

"Any Clan who dares to challenge us will get there fur ripped off!" Flowerpaw put in helpfully, and she didn't look like she was playing around.

A ShadowClan apprentice's jeer rang out from her group. "You couldn't fight a newborn kit!"

Flowerpaw's eyes widened in disbelief. "Want to bet?"

A young gray apprentice stepped out of the ShadowClan band. He looked amused. "Just try it, little kit!"

He obviously didn't know who he was messing with, Gingerpaw thought, remembering how fiercely her sister fought.

Before he even finished his sentence, Flowerpaw had raced across the clearing and rammed her head into his side.

He let out a screech and leaped onto her, clawing our tufts of fur. She responded by biting his shoulder and clinging on, even though blood was beginning to seep out of his wound. She let go. "Not so mighty now, are you?" she challenged, and another ShadowClan apprentice leaped out. "That's it!"

It was too late to do anything now. ShadowClan apprentices began hurtling themselves at Flowerpaw, and Gingerpaw and Lilypaw leaped to their paws to go help. Slashpaw and Seedpaw had already bowled another apprentice over and were clawing mercilessly.

Suddenly, the Gathering was a mass of fighting apprentices. RiverClan and WindClan had taken their que, and began fighting as well. Mentors were yowling for it to stop, grabbing their own apprentices and dragging them out, but there were too many. Gingerpaw herself was locked in combat with a small brown tom, dodging his blows easily.

"Don't mess with ShadowClan, road-kill," he jeered, baring his teeth. 'We'll rip you apart."

"I think my sister already managed to half-kill a couple of your apprentices," Gingerpaw nodded. "And she taught me some of her moves."

Fear flashed in the brown tom's eyes, and he backed away. Gingerpaw sprang after him, ready to battle to the death.

She loved the feeling of battle all of a sudden. Like she was a real warrior. Her moves came by instinct: she scored her claws down his ears and raked her claws down his spine. He hissed, but didn't recoil.

"Enough!" Lionstar's voice yowled, but no cat paid attention to them. Ravenclaw leaped down and pulled an apprentice out of the fight. Gingerpaw herself was suddenly being carried away by her won mentor.

"Nimblefoot! Let me at 'em, I'll murder them, I'll make them scream for mercy, I'll teach them to mess with us!" Gingerpaw screeched, paws thrashing the air.

"Not now you won't," came her mentor's curt reply, and she was plopped down near Stormstar. Flowerpaw was already out of battle, panting and bleeding but very excited. Foxfang looked proud and satisfied and was praising her, even as his mate Dewdrop pulled Slashpaw out of battle, spitting. "Foxfang! We are not encouraging this!"

Vinestar, the gentlest leader, had softly plucked Lilypaw and a few more apprentices from other Clans to her side. Morningstar did the same, and soon the fight was being broken up. The last remaining apprentices realized they were on their own and retreated to their own Clans.

The gray tom glared at Flowerpaw, and she met his gaze squarely. Slashpaw and Seedpaw were staggering, but both looked pleased. They had fought well.

The leaders looked outraged, and with a sweep of her tail Vinestar gathered the rest of her warriors, and nudged Lilypaw back to her own Clan. Morningstar looked if anything, rather amused, whiskers twitching. Lionstar and Stormstar were spitting at one another, disgusted.

Stormstar's eyes were furious, and his tone flat. "I apologize," he dipped his head to the other leaders. "Flowerpaw acts before she thinks."

"It's not like that stupid ShadowClan apprentice didn't start the fight as well," Flowerpaw jeered hotly, lashing her tail.

"Enough!" Stormstar sighed. "ThunderClan is leaving early," he mewed. "Since we have shared the news-and since I have to decide fitting punishments for certain apprentices."

Morningstar dipped her head. "Very well. Hopefully, Littlepine will be kind enough once again to tell you our news tomorrow."

"Always!" Littlepine called out, and the ThunderClan cats trekked out of the Gathering, whispers behind them. Gingerpaw's ears were burning.

Slashpaw looked sympathetic. "It's okay," he murmured. "Berryleaf will treat you when we get back." Berryleaf and Snowpaw had stayed behind in this Gathering to look after Dovewing and Oatwhisker, who was complaining about a bad bellyache. "That is, if Stormstar doesn't kill us by then."

"How will he punish us?"

"I don't know."

Flowerpaw looked deep in thought, and her eyes were mischievous. Gingerpaw sighed and brushed past her. "What are you up to?"

"A plan," mewed Flowerpaw, tail shooting strait up. "Listen." She gathered all her companions up.

"I have an idea. Let's hide when we get back to camp, eh? Give our leader a little chase-and-find routine before we get punished?"

"We'll only get in more trouble!"

"Clam down, Gingerpaw! All I'm saying is that they might lighten up a bit-and it's not even our fault. That stupid tom started it. I just wanted to let them know that they're not taking us down without a fight!"

"Flowerpaw," Lilypaw sighed, but began to look interested.

"I like the way you think!" purred Slashpaw.

"Gingerpaw, you can hide in the nursery. I'll be outside, acting like an innocent newborn. Slashpaw, you hide behind the berry bushes-Seedpaw, you're with me. Lilypaw…hide behind that old reed-bush that we used to play in."

"You've got it all sorted out, haven't you?"

"You bet," purred Flowerpaw, the light of play in her eyes. "You bet."

&&&

Gingerpaw took action fast after she arrived at camp. Flowerpaw was distracting the other cats while they made their escape. Slashpaw was already gone and hiding, and so was Lilypaw. Seedpaw had gone to explain to Rosepaw and the others the situation.

Quick as lightning, Gingerpaw crept into the nursery, careful not to wake the sleeping mothers and their kits.

She hid near the entrance, behind a rock covered in dripping moss. She knew this place well.

Flowerpaw was still acting according to plan, but there was suddenly an ear-splitting yowl, a harsh cry, and a crash.

And that's when chaos broke loose.


	15. Chappie 13: Outbreak of Disaster

**Hey ya'll! Thx for all the reviews! U guys all rock!!! (peace-out) Y**

**I am currently also working on my other fanfic: Eye of Silver: Heart of Gold, and I thank Freeheart for reviewing! XP **

**Really, people! Thank u so very, truly, really, awfully, terrible, very, very much!!! XP R&R, if ya want. XP**

**Alot of cats die, btw. I need to relieve you from worry, though: Smokecloud does NOT die. XP**

* * *

Snowpaw paused from where he was collecting yarrow leaves. He thought he had heard yowling from the camp.

It had not been a fearful yowl: merely an angry one, so he did not seem to be worried.

He continued with his task. It was probably just Wheatwhisker and Foxfang, at it again. He hoped that they wouldn't disturb Larkwing, with two premature kits to feed, too!

But another yowl sounded; its cry full of terror and fear. More yowls after that, and they were not the sort of play-fighting yowls. They were the yowls of battle. The yowls of the battle with the rogues so long ago, when his sister Badgerkit had been cruelly killed. Snowpaw froze.

Oh, no.

He remembered Gingerpaw's dream. He knew what was going on.

He recognized that scream.

As he raced back to camp, a single name formed in his mind.

_Rosepaw!_

&&&

"No!" A terrified yowl sounded from outside the den. "Come back!"

Gingerpaw huddled inside the nursery, her piteous mews echoing in the large cavern. "Help…" she whispered."Help me, Greenkit. I don't know what to do."

Her dream was coming true. And it was worse than before. The scenes were replaying in her mind.

"No! It can't be happening!" Gingerpaw wailed. "No!"

"My kit! Where's my kit?!" she heard her mother yowl. At the sound of her voice, Gingerpaw scampered outside to the mouth of the den and stared around frantically. "Mother! I'm right here!"

She wasn't going to let Flowerpaw or Lilypaw disappear! Not when she could have prevented it the whole time…how could she be so _stupid_!

Mousetail was trying to tug Flowerpaw out of the grasp of a huge mottled tom. The brown and white she-cat, the very one hat had challenged all the apprentices at the Gathering the same day, was semi-conscious and limp now, eyes closing. Pantherfoot raced out suddenly into the clearing, bristling.

"They got Lilypaw!" he spat, and Mousetail gave a wail, full of fear for her youngest kit. As she did so, the brown tom bowled her over and raced off with Flowerpaw. Pantherfoot shot after him, but was blocked by the horde of fighting cats.

"Oh no, not this time you won't," hissed Gingerpaw, and flung herself at the tom that had taken her sister. He gave a screech and dropped Flowerpaw for a heartbeat. Gingerpaw was amazed at how easily her moves came; she was a natural fighter. She slashed his muzzle, and the tom yowled as blood dripped from his nose. Flowerpaw was struggling to get up, and Gingerpaw hurried over.

"Flowerpaw!" she yowled urgently. "Oh, Flowerpaw. Flowerpaw, put your tail around my neck! We gave to get you to Berryleaf, okay? Flower-"

She was cut off suddenly as she felt her head being slashed and the body of another cat thrown her to the ground.

Gingerpaw gritted her teeth as she struggled to get up, head throbbing. "No-Flowerpaw!" she yowled, staring desperately around. By the time she looked up, there was no sign of her sister, or the tom. Flowerpaw was gone too, along with Lilypaw.

_Larkwing!!_

Gingerpaw spun around and saw her battling the tomcat with Coalkit in his jaws. She had a gash on her side but the tom was clearly bleeding badly as well. He slashed her cheek and raced away as scarlet blood dripped from her face.

Gingerpaw's eyes were scared, but she couldn't help Larkwing anymore. She couldn't do everything at once.

An idea suddenly struck her.

"Pantherfoot!" she yowled and the black tom's eyes glowed with relief when he saw her. "Coalkit!" she motioned towards the kit, being dragged away. Pantherfoot hissed and leaped after the intruder.

Gingerpaw's heart skipped a beat. She had to get to Smokecloud, before he died!

As she was staring desperately around the thick of battling Clanmates and rogues, catching sight of a familiar tortoiseshell she-cat. With a wailing sun-colored kit in her jaws.

"Not this time, you won't," she muttered darkly. She had failed to save her sisters, and Coalkit. She would not make that mistake again.

Glancing around, she caught sight of Berryleaf, who had clearly injured a small rogue. He was near death, but Berryleaf would not dare finish him off quickly.

Berryleaf could be vicious when she wanted to. She was seeing the cats she cared about get hurt. She was going to let her victims die slowly.

"Berryleaf!" cried Gingerpaw, and the gray and white medicine cat glanced at her. "Help me out, here!" She bunched up her muscles and sprang at the she-vat, Berryleaf on her heels. She pounced on her tail and bit down with ferocious strength, grateful as she caught Eagleeye coming out of the corner of her eye.

"Berryleaf!" she gasped. "Where's Smokecloud?"

"Saw him a minute ago," came the curt reply, for the gray she-cat was now scoring her claws down the enemy's face. "You go find him, Gingerpaw! I'll KILL this piece of fox-ding, just you wait and see!"

"Don't have time to!" panted the young she-cat as she whipped around and ran through the bands of rogues and warriors.

_"So much fighting, Gingerkit,"_ a voice whispered in her ear as she sped away. _"Why…?"_

Gingerpaw shook her head, trying to concentrate on finding her best friend. Then she realized what had happened after Greenkit had whispered that…after she had heard her best friend's voice. Too late.

She realized what was going to happen next.

She felt the jaws digging into her scruff, the scent of the rogue, and the horrible realization that she had not succeeded. The rogue in her vision had gotten her.

"Oh, no," she whispered, voice cracking in grief as she dared to open her eyes. She dreaded what she was going to see; but it was there, nonetheless. A blood-soaked, scraggly body on the ground. "_Smokecloud_!"

She saw Snowpaw standing in the way of a big gray she-cat, blocking her path. Rosepaw dangled in her grip, and Snowpaw's fierce blue eyes said that nothing, _nothing_ whatsoever would make him move. He spotted Gingerpaw, and stopped with one paw in the air. Gingerpaw blinked sadly at him.

"Smokecloud," she mouthed, but it was so faint she doubted the mute tom could hear her. No cat was going to save her.

_"Snowpaw, please save Rosepaw,"_ she murmured in her head. _"Please. Don't mind me."_

She let herself be carried off. She let herself hang limply in the tom's jaws, not giving any signs of struggle whatsoever. There was no need to anymore. She had failed. Utterly failed.

_"Greet StarClan for me, Smokecloud,"_ she murmured in her head. _"I'll be with you soon enough. And tell Greenkit how much I miss her." _


	16. Chappie 14: Why?

**Sorry this chappie is short. More to come: but it's really hard working on the after-math of the battle...and having Smokecloud find out about all the death, and all the grieving, etc. (sighs) But rest assured I will have it to you soon. XP**

**To all who reviewed: OMIGOSH THANK YOU! YOU ALL ROCK!!!! XP**

**Enjoy-or not, since this is a sad chappie. :( ;)**

**pEaRLa**

* * *

"Angelwing!" Pureheart's cry of terror rang in Angelwing's ears, forcing her out of her deep thoughts. If the black she-cat had not been so suspicious of her fellow Guardian, she might have forgiven her for annoying her out of her tail. Unfortunately, Angelwing was not that kind of cat. 

The black she-cat spun around, fur bristling. "What?!"

Angelwing glared at the white she-cat with loathing, but abruptly stopped and gasped at what she saw.

The Moon Tree was withering away. Leaves were falling down in the hundreds-well, maybe not hundreds, but still plenty: enough to make Angelwing gap in horror. The attack! She had no idea it was coming so soon! _Gingerpaw!_

"Angelwing," murmured Pureheart, and when the Guardian turned to look at her companion, her eyes were huge. "Listen to them. _Listen!_ They're all…dying."

Leaves fell, again and again, kit after apprentice, warrior after queen after elder…it was almost too much to bear.

Angelwing closed her eyes as she heard the yowls of dying cats echoing in her ears, the cries of kits that had lost their mother, the shrieks of the warriors in battle.

The Guardian yowled in desperation and whipped around, glaring at the sky where StarClan lay.

"Why did you have to take so many of them?!" she hissed, fur bristling. She scored the earth between her paws, eyes angry and wild. What right did StarClan have to deprive cats of their lives?

Feeling as helpless as a ThunderClan kit in a WindClan nursery, Angelwing turned to stare at her precious Tree; the one she had guarded for so long.

_"What kind of a Guardian am I if I can't even save them all?"_ she thought sadly. Pureheart touched her tail-tip to her shoulder.

"You can't do anything about it," she mewed quietly. "They will be happier in the ranks of StarClan."

_You would know…_

"Pureheart," she whispered. "Do you know that I made Gingerpaw go blind for a second in the nursery? She was with blind kit named Coalkit."

"You did?"

"Yes. I wanted...I wanted her to know that no matter what she faces, there is always some cat less fortunate than her. Coalkit is blind. He will never see. He has no idea what is going on...I did not want her to wallow in self-pity when another is suffering more."

"I see."

Angelwing couldn't bear to tear her gaze away from the Moon Tree: but as she did so one of the leaves on the topmost branches dried up and fell to the ground, losing its brightness.

She went rigid in shock, and felt Pureheart tense beside her. "Oh, no!"

Angelwing shook her head. She knew this day would one day come. But she wasn't ready for it now. "Oh, Stormstar."

_"StarClan will honor you."_

"But who will lead ThunderClan now?!" Pureheart demanded, eyes pleading.

"I just…don't know."

_"You WILL be honored. But why did you have to leave your Clan in its greatest time of need?" _


	17. Chappie 15: Death Takes Its Toll

**Sorry for the wait, and this long chappie! OBVIOUSLY, SMOKECLOUD IS NOT DEAD!! YAY!!! XP**

**Lemme be clear about one thing: I was sad as I wrote this chappie. Hey, I know it was my choice to make them die, because this entwines with the plot of the story. **

**(sighs) Anyways, expect the next chappie in two days or so. Sorry; I have another fanfic story I'm wokring on, too! XP**

* * *

Smokecloud opened a bleary eye. His vision was still blurry, and his leg ached terribly. He smelled blood, and dust, and…_rogues_!

_"Gingerpaw!"_ His eyes quickly snapped open and he tried to sprang to his paws, only to find a searing pain in his shoulder. A paw pushed him back down again.

"You're not going anywhere," said a firm voice. "Or I promise you you'll lose more than your shoulder!" Smokecloud relaxed as he recognized the haughty voice.

"Berryleaf," he mumbled. "Thank StarClan. What happened?"

"Hush," she snapped, but Smokecloud could clearly hear that her voice was filled with worry. "It'll do you no good to know."

He sat upright again, struggling to his paws. "Berryleaf! Where are the rogues? Where's Gingerpaw?"

The medicine cat locked eyes with him. She turned away, eyes distant. "It was awful," she whispered. "The rogue attack…the rogues got Gingerpaw, Smokecloud, and that I know. Snowpaw saw them. Oh, I don't know how many lives they took!" she yowled, shaking her head. Smokecloud had never seen her lose control before, and he hung his head in shame.

Gingerpaw.

He had been so mean to her at the Gathering, so cruel and cold-hearted. He never should have snapped at her for asking him about Ravenclaw!

_"Gingerpaw," _he vowed. _"I promise I'll find you. And if you're hurt-well, so much worse for the cats that took you away!"_ He unsheathed his claws and began to rapidly limp off to apprentice den.

"Hold on!" Berryleaf called out. "You're in no condition to be moving around!"

"I have to check on everyone!"

"Check on them later! I-"

"Berryleaf. I need to know who died and who didn't. I need to make sure my friends are okay. Is Grayflower alive?" he suddenly felt like a kit again, worrying about his mother.

"Yes. I saw her. She's a bit shaken, but okay."

"Thank StarClan! I swear I'll be back, Berryleaf. But my duty to the Clan comes first."

"Then this is quite a harsh Clan," she hissed, but gave no objection as the gray tom turned and sprinted away.

&&&

Smokecloud stepped into the den. He was shocked into silence.

"No," he whispered dropping his head. "Oh, StarClan, no!"

The apprentice den was a mess, to say the least. Nests were flung everywhere; the earth was scored with claw-marks. It was deprived of all life, except for a small form of a gray and white she-cat. She was bending over a black tom, and Smokecloud suddenly knew all too well who it was.

"Blackpaw!" He yowled, flinging himself at his former denmate. The tom's legs were splayed; his eyes open and his teeth bred in a yowl of defiance. He had clearly gone down fighting.

"He's…dead," gasped Starpaw, sides heaving in terror as she stared up at the gray tom. "He-a rogue, tried to take me, and he-he tried to stop him-and he's-he's-dead now!!!" she wailed, her tail dropping. "It's all my fault."

Smokecloud's mouth had gone dry, but he gave her shoulder a swift lick.

"No!" he insisted, though his own throat had to choke back a sob. "If he had let you go both you AND he would have died. Is that what you want?"

"Smokecloud," a quiet voice interrupted him and he turned to see Foxfang at the entrance, looking grim. "It's okay. She's in shock. I'll talk to her. Go help the rest of the Clan."

Smokecloud dipped his head and stepped outside as the father of the grieving apprentice stepped in. He felt raw sadness in his heart: Blackpaw and Starpaw had been in love. And now they were separated until Starpaw went to join him in Silverpelt.

Smokecloud slowly padded outside, taking in everything he saw: the broken barrier, the crushed nests, the wails of sorrow and grief, and his shattered Clan. Nearby, Nightflower was licking Moonkit with her tail wrapped firmly around her as if she would be lost any minute. Moonkit herself was panting in terror, her short tail shooting strait up and her fur bristling. Eagleeye was near her, and twitched his ear as Smokecloud approached.

"Smokecloud. Are you alright?"

"I've been better," Smokecloud's sighed. "Where's Sunkit?" He was suddenly struck by fear. If the young tomcat had been hurt, Nightflower would never forgive herself.

"Gone. He was dragged away. Apparently, when he and the other kits were in the nursery playing, Shrewkit died as well, and Coalkit was taken away. Larkwing and Doveheart are both injured to add to that." Eagleeye responded, whiskers quivering with anger.

Smokecloud felt every hair on his pelt bristle in fury. He couldn't even find the right words to express his rage. "Those-those-" he snarled. "They even killed kits!" he turned away from his Clanmates, gritting his teeth to keep from yelling in rage.

_"Those lousy, good-for-nothing-mouse-brained-pieces-of-fox-dung!"_ he yowled in his head. _"I'll make them wish they'd never been born!" _

He caught sight of Slashpaw limping towards him, and felt his heart lift. "You're okay!" gasped Slashpaw, squinting at him as he arrived. "I saw you fall."

"I'm fine. Slashpaw, you're alive!"

"I've noticed that, surprisingly enough."

"I need to know! Did you see any cat get taken-other than Coalkit and Sunkit? Gingerpaw's gone, but what about her sisters? What about Seedpaw, and Rosepaw, and-"

"Rosepaw was taken away," Slashpaw cut in, tail lashing. "Gingerpaw's sisters-well, I saw Lilypaw bleeding badly, and Flowerpaw was taken as well. Seedpaw's…" Slashpaw trailed off and sank to the ground, head bowed in sorrow.

Smokecloud's tail dropped to the ground. He knew the answer to his question. "Where is she?"

"The Highledge. With Stormstar. Smokecloud, Stormstar's-"

"Not now," soothed Smokecloud. "I'll go bring her body down for vigil."

"But-" Slashpaw desperately tried to cut in, but the gray tom had already sprinted off to the leader's den.

&&&

"Seedpaw?" Smokecloud's yowl echoed across the huge chamber. "Seedpaw? Stormstar?" His voice shook a little as he remembered all that he had lost. He hoped with all his heart that Slashpaw had been wrong.

"They're over here," came a quiet voice, and Smokecloud saw Heatherfur, face twisted in pain and sadness. She was near Seedpaw, licking her blood-stained fur. The brown apprentice's green eyes were partly open, the light of desperation showing clearly in them.

"Two of my kits are gone now," Heatherfur mewed, looking very far away. Blackpaw had been her only kit, but Seedpaw's mother had died giving birth to her; so Seedpaw had suckled side-by-side with her denmate Blackpaw.

Smokecloud pressed his nose into her flank to comfort her. "They died in battle: it is an honor worthy of the greatest warrior," he murmured, then paused. "I said I'd take her body back for the vigil."

Heatherfur nodded. "I'll go fetch Dewdrop. But Smokecloud, there's something else you should know." She flicked her tail towards another body at the edge of the den, all her sorrow showing in a single gesture. "Our leader…is gone."

Smokecloud gasped. It couldn't be true! What would happen to ThunderClan with no leader?

He dropped his gaze to Stormstar's gray fur as he padded up, and gently touched his muzzle to his ear. "StarClan will honor you," he mewled, gathering his courage and straitening up again. He didn't know how ThunderClan could cope with all its losses. But he knew one thing: all the friends he loved, the warriors he trusted were now gone.

_"Stormstar,"_ thought Smokecloud bitterly. _"I know you thought it was for the best. But you left ThunderClan no deputy before you journeyed to the stars."_

The young warrior closed his eyes, Despair. Anger. Pain. Hatred. He had felt these feelings so often before, but never so clearly. He stared at his shattered Clan, the wailing voices, dead cats everywhere.

Whatever it took, he would avenge them all.


	18. Chappie 16: The Horrors of Falconclaw

**Guys, listen. This chappie's pretty long. XP And you can start making predictions about what'll happen next. **

**One thing, though, nd I have to assure you: Flowerpaw, Lilypaw, and Gingerpaw WILL NOT DIE. At least, up till now. I don't want to kill them. XP However, all three will walk different paths-and not all of them will be related to the Clans.**

**Anyways, drama over! I'm so happy for all the reviews I got! Thank you! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! XP**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Gingerpaw huddled against Rosepaw, shivering. She knew this place well.

Around her, the same camp as in her dream: except the cats settling here had clearly made it more…well, savage.

The young she-cat was amazed at how many apprentices and kits were captured. And not just from ThunderClan, but from all the other Clans as well! There were even some kittypets huddling together at the far end, looking terrified.

She felt Rosepaw tremble beside her, and tried to reassure her.

"Its okay, Rosepaw," she whispered. "I know how to get out of here, its okay; everything's going to be fine. You'll be back with Snowpaw soon, you'll see."

If the rosy-red apprentice heard her, she gave no signs whatsoever. Gingerpaw hoped with all her heart that her friend was safe.

It turned out that Gorsepaw, WindClan's medicine cat apprentice, had been taken away as well, and was going around and doing his best to patch up the wounds. Lilypaw had been bleeding from her side, and he had found a few fragile slivers of cobwebs to stop it. He was now checking the kits: Gingerpaw suspected that he was more worried about them than any other cat because of their age.

Asterpaw was nowhere to be seen; so Gingerpaw assumed that she hadn't been captured, or was…dead. She gulped. She hoped that her second choice was wrong.

The orange apprentice gave Gorsepaw a swift lick as he passed her, looking sympathetic. "You don't need to act brave just because you're a medicine cat," she murmured. "You're tired; and to add to that you have no herbs."

"These cats need my help," he blinked, surprised at her thoughtfulness. "It's my duty to save them. Thanks, though. I'm getting Firpaw to help me."

Gingerpaw did not know who this 'Firpaw' was, and was surprised that the guarding cats were letting Gorsepaw move around freely to help other cats.

They didn't let any other cat rise; Flowerpaw and another tom had tried. The brown tom was named Thrushpaw, as Gingerpaw had learned, and was a moon younger than Flowerpaw.

The guards kept on eyeing the medicine cat- wary to any signs of escape. Perhaps they knew that if Gorsepaw didn't help, than there would be no more kits and apprentices to guard.

Gingerpaw gave a hiss as Flowerpaw struggled to rise to her paws, eyes glaring in hatred.

"Flowerpaw," she hissed under her breath. "Take it easy. We don't even have full measure of them yet."

"I could knock out all of 'em in a second," spat Flowerpaw, but she trembled with fear nonetheless.

Gingerpaw guessed she was worried for Lilypaw and Gingerpaw herself: Flowerpaw was not a cat who put herself before others. "Are you okay?"

"Never better," purred Gingerpaw, trying to lighten the mood, but Flowerpaw just snorted.

"I wish Slashpaw were here," she sighed as she settled down, though her ears twitched. "He'd know what to do."

Gingerpaw glanced sharply at her. She knew that Flowerpaw had a crush on Slashpaw, but never in this way.

However, the brown and white she-cat was back to her old self the minute she sat back down, ad she began mumbling something inaudible under her breath to Thrushpaw.

Lilypaw was sitting farther off, trying to comfort a terrified Coalkit. Another kit was burying itself into her side for comfort; the gray and white apprentice was trying to lick both of them at the same time.

_"She'll be a great kit-mother,"_ thought Gingerpaw affectionately, only to find herself fearing that none of them would live to have their own kits.

The clearing was filled with the frightened chatter of apprentices and kits. Gingerpaw caught sight of the tom that had challenged Flowerpaw at the Gathering: Wildpaw. She silently wished that he would be taught a lesson.

_"May he wither away in the Forest of Darkness!"_ she thought darkly, though in truth she didn't think he deserved it.

She felt Rosepaw jagged breath coming out in gasps now near her. She pressed her nose into her friends flank, though her worry began to increase more and more.

"Rosepaw?" she squeaked, terrified that her friend was dying. "R-Rosepaw?!"

"I'm-fine-just-scared," the apprentice panted and tried to force a purr but began to cough. Gingerpaw's blood turned to ice as she watched her friend go limp.

&&&

"G-Gorsepaw!" Gingerpaw yowled, hoping the tom would hear her. "Help over here!" A few apprentices realized that Rosepaw was endanger and began to call the medicine cat as well.

However, a gray ShadowClan apprentice stepped forward and pressed her nose to Rosepaw's pad.

"It's the shock," she muttered, and nudged Gingerpaw out of the way. "She has a bit of fever, not to mention she was hurt. Sorry. I need to see her. Gorsepaw's busy enough as it is."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Firpaw. I'm no medicine cat, but I help Linxfur our sometimes. I know all the herbs by heart."

"Yea. He was talking about you."

"Hey!" a harsh mew suddenly yowled. "What are you doing? Sit back down!" Gingerpaw looked up to see the face of a huge tom looming nearby, eyes narrowed.

"Shut up, mouse-brain!" this response came from Flowerpaw, who was bristling in fury.

"She's trying to help a dying cat! If you take a step closer to any of them, I guarantee a few broken bones-no-_a lot_ of broken bones by the time I finish you off!" She gave a small nod and sat back down, muscles bunched up in case the tom was prepared to meet her challenge.

Next to her, Thrushpaw leaped to his paws and calmed her down again, green eyes amused if not scared.

_"My sister,"_ thought Gingerpaw dully, _"just does not know when to be afraid."_

She saw the big cat recoil at the mention of Firpaw saving Rosepaw, and turned back. Gingerpaw knew that he didn't care a mouse-tail about Rosepaw's safety: he was merely doing it because he had to.

"Falconclaw wants them all alive," she heard him mutter to his companion.

For some reason, the name sent shivers down her spine. She felt something poke her side and turned to see Firpaw, with a bunch of leaves in her mouth. "Gorsepaw gave me these. They're Moor Leaves. Good for helping shock. Give them to her."

"Thanks," murmured Gingerpaw, taking them. They tasted bitter. She would give them to Rosepaw when she had to. For now, she had to concentrate on helping her injured Clanmates.

She caught sight of a familiar kit hobbling towards Lilypaw, and was relieved to find Sunkit alive. He collapsed near her and she began to lick him as well, starting to enjoy herself despite the terrible situation.

"Eat these, Rosepaw," urged Gingerpaw, handing her a Moor Leaf. "They'll help! C'mon, Rosepaw, I-"

"Well, well," said a loud voice suddenly. "What do we have here?"

&&&

Gingerpaw flinched as a cold voice boomed throughout the clearing. Her limbs froze in place, and she felt her fur rising on end with terror. The chatter died down, the cries vanished. The guards took their positions and sat erectly, not looking at one another. Even Flowerpaw seemed awed.

A cat had stepped into the clearing. He was a very pale creamy tom, his fur setting an eerie glow…almost as if he were a ghost. His amber eyes were ones of pure hatred and viciousness, though Gingerpaw knew that Flowerpaw would challenge him any day.

"Well, well," he purred again, but there was a hard edge to it. "Look what we have here." He cast his eyes upon all the apprentices, Lilypaw comforting three little kits, Flowerpaw bristling with hatred, Firpaw flattening her ears, Gorsepaw, head bowed, Wildpaw's tail lashing, and all the other apprentices trying to be brave and strong.

His eyes then traveled to Gingerpaw. She met them squarely; though her heart hammered so hard she was sure it would stop at any minute.

"And who might you be?" he mewed sweeping his tail across his jowls as if she was a juicy piece of prey. "You look familiar."

"What business is it of yours? I don't any cat like you."

"You look like a cat I knew, long ago…perhaps you would like to meet the same after he had?" he unsheathed a claw and swiped it across the branch, that fell instantly to the ground. "Death, Gingerpaw?"

_"How does he know my name?!" _

"Oh, you'll have to get through me first, fox-dung!" came a savage snarl, and Flowerpaw jumped up, eyes narrowed. "You loathsome fool! You good-for-nothing piece of fox-dung! You're nothing but a mouse! A coward, that's what you are, trying to take on a cat you're twice the size of! Come on, challenge me! I'm not afraid of you, see? Just go ahead and murder me, road-kill! Because if you mess with Gingerpaw, you mess with me! And you don't know how many cats have been injured messing with me!"

Gingerpaw caught sight of Wildpaw flinching. He knew the feeling.

"So go ahead, little _kittypet_," hissed Flowerpaw, taking a huge risk. "I dare you!" She said the last words dripping with poison. There was a long moment of silence, broken only by the small gasp of the Thrushpaw.

Gingerpaw gaped at her sister's flawless courage, and closed her eyes in despair. _"Flowerpaw…he'll finish you off in a second."_

The creamy-colored tom let out another purr, but this one was purely of evil amusement.

"A fighter for BloodClan," he murmured, and Gingerpaw gasped at the name of the Clan. "Too bad she chose the wrong road."

The whole clearing seemed to hold its breath, Then, as suddenly as he had appeared, he launched himself at Flowerpaw, and in what seemed like the most horrifying moment of Gingerpaw's life, he attacked her with claws unsheathed.

The brown and white apprentice furiously thrashed her paws and hit one side of his face, blood seeping from his nose. She bit down on his tail with all her might, and Gingerpaw winced. _"That had to hurt."_ But the tom flipped her over like she was an irksome flea. He raised a claw with an effortless movement and swiped at her.

With a gasp and a wail, Flowerpaw seemed to stagger at the last moment with a last desperate attempt to kill him. But suddenly she closed her eyes and let herself fall to the ground, where she lay still and motionless.

_"No, no, NO!"_ Gingerpaw let out a strangling gap and heard Lilypaw give a shriek somewhere nearby. Thrushpaw's mouth fell open in horror. All the cats in the clearing erupted in yowls and cries of fear and loss.

But all Gingerpaw could do was look at her sister, sprawled out on the ground. _"She's not dead…she can't be dead!" _

_"FLOWERPAW!!!!" _


	19. Chappie 17: Remember

Sorry I took so long to update! XP Well. I updated the ALLEGIANCES, too, obviously! XP

Enjoy,

pEaRLa

* * *

**ThunderClan**

**DEPUTY ****Dewdrop**-Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes (temporarily until replacement)

**MEDICINE CAT**** Berryleaf**- Gray and white she-cat with green eyes and bushy tail

**Apprentice, Snowpaw **

**WARRIORS** (Toms and she-cats without kits)

**Smokecloud**- Handsome gray tom with amber eyes

**Pantherfoot**- Black tom with piercing yellow eyes

**Nimblefoot**- Sleek black and white tom with amber eyes

**Windwhisper**- Long-haired, light-goldish she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Starpaw **

**Rockslide**- Long-haired orange and white tom with amber eyes

**Heatherfur**- Gray she-cat, green eyes

**Apprentice, Lilypaw **

**Foxfang**- Orange and white tom, blue eyes

**Apprentice, Flowerpaw **

**Brighteye**- Brown tabby she-cat, one yellow eye, one blue

**Apprentice, Rosepaw **

**Eagleeye**- Black and white tom, green eyes

**Apprentice, Slashpaw **

**Mousetail**- Small cream-colored she-cat with amber eyes

**Duskfall**- Gray tom, amber eyes

**QUEENS**(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Doveheart**- White she-cat with blue-gray eyes, mother of Duskfall's kits

(**Kit(s)-** Toadkit, Thymekit, Dockkit, Freekit, Pinekit) (expecting--not yet born)

**Nightflower**- Longhaired, beautiful black she-cat with green eyes, mother of Eagleye's kits

(**Kit(s)-** Sunkit, Moonkit)

**Larkwing**- White tabby she-cat with green eyes, mate unknown

(**Kit(s)- **Coalkit)

**APPRENTICES **(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Snowpaw**- Fluffy white tom, blue eyes

**Slashpaw**- Orange and white tom, amber eyes

**Gingerpaw**- Flaming orange she-cat with darker flecks and blue eyes

**Flowerpaw**- Brown and white she-cat, amber eyes

**Lilypaw**- Gray and white she-cat, blue eyes

**Starpaw**- Gray and white she-cat, yellow eyes

**Rosepaw**- Light brown-red tabby she-cat with greenish-blue eyes

**ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Grayflower**- Gray she-cat, yellow eyes

**Raincloud**- Big white tom with amber eyes

**Wheatwhisker**- Young brown tom with white underbelly and gentle green eyes: retired early due to injuries

* * *

Smokecloud silently settled onto the ground, head bowed in pure grief. The early morning was coming: cracks of dawn light were beginning to show through the pale pink clouds. 

Beside him, Snowpaw sat, eyes silently betraying his fury. Smokecloud knew that, like his mentor Berryleaf, the tom could easily kill any cat that had harmed his sister.

Larkwing was already wailing in despair: and Nimblefoot was doing his best to comfort her. Rockslide's fur was bristling, and Doveheart's tail was entwined with Duskfall's: the two quietly sharing a heavy sorrow in their hearts.

Dewdrop padded along the line of cats, head held high. Berryleaf trailed behind her, claws unsheathed in a vicious anger that could have sent StarClan themselves fleeing.

Smokecloud knew that Dewdrop was taking Stormstar's place for now: as she had helped him pick out mentors and make decisions for the Clan. But was she the right kind of leader?

The young she-cat leaped onto the Great Boulder. "Cats of ThunderClan," she mewed calmly. "The time has come for a vigil for a vigil to take place." She paused. "Unfortunately, much more than one is being held: as the rogue attack took many lives. StarClan will honor those who left us: they shall never be forgotten."

Some cats echoed her solemn words, looking grim.

Dewdrop nodded. "Begin."

First came the part Smokecloud was dreading most: the apprentice vigil.

Windwhisper and Moonkit came out, gently holding Shrewkit between them. It was almost time, Smokecloud thought, "for Moonkit to become an apprentice. What a fine one she would be!"

As Shrewkit was laid down; Starpaw and Heatherfur approached, bearing the body of Blackpaw, who looked at peace now. Starpaw was stumbling and almost fell, but managed to drop him gently on the soft earth.

The young gray tom squeezed his eyes shut. His den mates…the ones he had grown up with…gone, just like that. Next came Seedpaw; Nightflower and Eagleeye carrying out the vigil. She was limp, and her eyes were still wide open, but she had died fighting: and that, Smokecloud knew, was how she had wanted to die. As a true warrior.

The vigil continued. Birdflight, Rabbitpelt, Oatwhisker, Foglight, and on. Smokecloud could not believe how many warriors were now lost. Wheatwhisker had been badly injured, and now had to spend the rest of his days as an elder.

Finally…there came Stormstar. Pantherfoot, yellow eyes stunned with sadness, and Rockslide were carrying out the vigil. Smokecloud had been too sick at heart to carry one out.

The ThunderClan leader was laid down, and the remaining cats moved forward, keeping vigil.

Dewdrop was saying something about apprentices being taken away, but to Smokecloud, her words seemed very far away.

Dead.

He had never fully come to understand that they were gone: his friends-his Clanmates. He would never truly see them again, never ask them for advice or questions, and never train together again…

Smokecloud wished he were a kit again. No troubles to worry about.

Smokecloud bowed his head again. Memories flooded back, threatening to choke him with sobs.

_"Hey, Smokepaw, wanna train together today? I want to show you my moves!"_

Sorry, Seedpaw. I wish I was there for you when you died. Maybe I could have prevented it…

_"Smokecloud, eh? A warrior! That's a surprise! It's a wonder you even made it to apprentice-ship!"_

I wish you had lived to be a warrior, Blackpaw.

_"You were my friend as an apprentice, and as far as I'm concerned, you're still my friend now!"_

Thanks, Starpaw. You'll get through this. You'll need to help me avenge Blackpaw.

_"Smokepaw, would you like some poppy seed for your wounds? I'll fetch some from Snowpaw, if you like."_

Rosepaw…I hope you're alive and well.

_"Smokepaw! Come on! I challenge you to a fight!"_

Flowerpaw…always playing tough, eh?

_"Smokecloud! Wow! You deserve to be leader someday!"_

Lilypaw…you take after your father so much.

_"Smokecloud!"_

Smokecloud closed his eyes and let out a long wail. Gingerpaw. He remembered her calling his name, again and again. His name at the Gathering. Chanting his warrior name. Her terrified cry as he rescued her from the first rogue attack. Always hearing the warmth in her voice when she called his name.

Smokecloud.

A sob escaped his mouth as he realized how much it would mean to him if he lost her.

He touched his nose into every warrior's fur: remembering his lost mentor, Rabbitpelt: remembering Oatwhisker joking voice as he teased Raincloud: remembering Birdflight's mentoring skills as she trained: remembering Foglight's gentle teasing as she woke up the apprentices from their sleep: remembering Stormstar: standing tall and proud as a leader, never to be forgotten forever…as the greatest leader ThunderClan had ever known.

He turned his head away a little, seeing Littlepine enter the clearing. The cheerful tom's eyes were blank with shock, and Berryleaf briskly padded up to him. Smokecloud saw him talk in a low, rapid voice, his lashing tail clearly showing he was terrified.

Others must have been taken as well. From other Clans.

_"I guess my Clan isn't the only one I need to avenge…"_

And then he remembered Ravenclaw.

&&&

"Starpaw," said Smokecloud quietly and firmly, adding up to her. He had gone to sit with her beside Blackpaw. The aprentice looked up, her beautiful eyes desperate. She would miss Blackpaw so much….

"I need you."

"For what?" Starpaw's voice cracked as she struggled to keep it steady. Her look showed she was as defeated as ever. "Everyone's dead."

"We're going to get them back," hissed Smokecloud under his breath suddenly. He was amazed at how icily calm he sounded: as if he had known this moment would come all his life.

"Listen. You want to avenge Blackpaw. So do I. But I also want to save Gingerpaw and the others. If they're dead, I'll never forgive myself."

"Welcome to my world," Starpaw gave a bitter laugh and turned away. "She's dead, Smokecloud. Give up."

"Starpaw!" He had never seen her so upset: never in all these moons had she acted this way.

"You lost Blackpaw, and Seedpaw. I understand that-because, Starpaw-" He cuffed her gently across the ear with his paw. "I miss them as much as you. But we have Rosepaw and the others to think about now. You have your brother still here: and he wants revenge as much as you and me. You have your mother and father. We both have our friends."

He paused, deep in thought.

"We'll go together. We'll save them all."

Starpaw looked at him with such sorrow on her face that Smokecloud thought his heart would break. She let her head fall to the ground, mumbling something incoherent.

"What?"

"I'll fight with you till the end."

He pressed his nose to her flank, grateful for her unwavering loyalty. "You're going to be a warrior soon," he murmured, feeling pity well up inside his heart for all that she had lost. "You're going to get your full name, eh? You'll serve the clan forever."

And that word echoed in Smokecloud's head as he turned away and padded back to camp.

_Forever..._


	20. Chappie 18: Journey to the Stars

**Hey, ya'll! Kay: I'm giving you a head-start here: Dovewing's kits will be named:**

**1)Toadkit**

**2)Thymekit**

**3)Dockkit**

**4)Pinekit**

**5)Freekit **

**Also: I have decided Gingerpaw and the rest of the apprentice's warrior names-but feel free to suggest some! You guys make up really creative warrior names! XP**

**Sorry for the wait. I'm traveling on Saturday early in the morning to America: So I'm under pressure with the pcking and the good-byes and the sleepovers and the helping mom, and...you know! XP**

**Enjoy,**

* * *

****

There is quite a difference between the living and the dead.

For one thing: most dead cats go to StarClan. The living cats stay in their Clans-this fact is pretty obvious.

Another thing is that all StarClan warriors are granted wisdom and bravery as they sit amongst the ranks of the no-longer living.

But StarClan cats were granted patience as well. They had to be patient: waiting for cats to join them, waiting for the time to send a medicine cat a prophecy.

The same went for the Guardian of the Moon Tree. And Angelwing was losing all of hers.

"How could that tyrant do such a thing?!" she spat, pacing back and forth. "Attacking all those innocent cats to make room for his own good-for-nothing plots! Ha! I'd like to claw his ears off!"

Pureheart looked more upset than angry, her green eyes lowered to the ground.

"We all knew he would do something like that anyway," she pointed out gently. "There's nothing we can do. So Falconclaw re-arose by putting part of his soul into another cat. We're here. He's there."

"I know!" snapped the Angelwing, glaring at her den mate. "How I'd love to tear that murderer apart limb from limb! Perhaps I should kill him slowly, eh, Pureheart; now wouldn't _that _be nice!"

The StarClan cat winced and flattened her ears. _"Scary..."_

"What do you think would be deserving for him? Do you want me to rip his stomach open or just watch him bleed to death? Anyone would be fine, sure-but I'm just asking-"

"Typical Angelwing," said a voice suddenly. It was faintly amused. "Always looking for a fight."

The black she-cat sighed and lowered her voice. "Come in. Unless you're Falconclaw: in which case you will be reduced to nothing the minuter you step in."

"Alas-I am not." Sparrowstar softly padded in, eyes sad. "You'll always be the same Angelwing I knew. Forgive me for intruding without notice," she quietly murmured, dipping her head.

A small gray brown she-cat had followed her in, and Pureheart instantly ran up to touch noses with her.

Angelwing gave a swift nod to the former ThunderClan leader.

"Sparrowstar."

"Angelwing," Sparrowstar mewed, getting right to the point-indicating to the small brown she-cat following her. "This is Oceansong. Pureheart knows her, of course."

"No time for introductions!" hissed Angelwing, eyes stretched in worry. "What of Gingerpaw? You did come to tell me about her, right? Why else would you have come?"

Oceansong and Sparrowstar exchanged glances.

"Don't tell me she's dead!"

"No. Thankfully, she is very much alive, if not in the best state of being. But Angelwing, cats are getting hurt."

"I know," Angelwing was surprised at how faint her voice came out, like she was a kit again.

"Flowerpaw, Gingerpaw's sister, just got injured in a battle. We fear she will join StarClan soon."

"_NO_!" For the first time it was Pureheart that spoke up, tail-tip twitching back and forth. "We cannot let that happen!"

"I won't let it happen," Angelwing put in.

Oceansong flattened her ears and finally spoke. "That's what we came to tell you."

"What?"

"Angelwing," the blue-gray leader sounded impatient. "You can't watch over Gingerpaw and her sisters from the Moon Tree. Your duty is to guard it: and nothing else. Only we can watch over herStarClan warriors!"

"What do you mean?"

"The only way you can care for Gingerpaw is by," Sparrowstar took a deep breath, "coming back to StarClan with us."

There was a moment of silence that stretched out for what seemed liked a moon. Finally, the black she-cat twitched her whiskers. "What?" She repeated. "I thought I heard you say that I had to go back to StarClan with you! Please repeat."

"I said it and I meant it!" snapped Sparrowstar, glaring. "We'll leave Pureheart in charge. Falconclaw wont' give you any trouble. He's weaker since his soul went back to the Clans."

"I chose not to be a StarClan warrior," said Angelwing slowly, temper rising at a dramatic rate. "And I shall honor that decision!"

"Then Gingerpaw will die!"

Angelwing froze, her neck fur bristling. For a moment it looked as if she was going to attack her old friend, but she suddenly lowered her head to the ground and sighed.

"If that shall be the consequences of my actions, then fine," she muttered quietly. "I shall go."

"I'll be okay alone," Pureheart put in, ears erect. "Don't worry."

_You say that but you don't mean it, do you? I don't trust you. _

"Very well," Sparrowstar blinked. "Let's be on our way, then, shall we?"

Angelwing gave the Moon tree one last glance. Her paws stayed firmly on the ground.

She had never left the Moon Tree. She had been there since the beginnings of the Clans-since she had padded off into the sky. And now she was leaving for the sake of a simple apprentice.

_"I've got to be the most mouse-brained idiot any cat ever saw,"_ she thought, before turning tail and trailing behind the two StarClan cats into the night sky.


	21. Chappie 19: Battlefeild

Hey guys!!! YAY!!! XP

**I finished the chappie! YES!! (thumbs-up) Sorry it took so long. And, yes, there is a surprise at the end of this chappie...I know the following chapters may be a bit slow, but I have big plans for this story, and after the rescue of Gingerpaw and her friends things start to get better! **

**Also: I have changed, yet again, Dovewing's name, to Doveheart. Checfk all the chappies, and you'll find 'Doveheart', kay? Also, i changed Raypaw's name to Thrushpaw. Thanks! XP**

**Enjoy, **

**pearla**

* * *

Her sister's name echoed in Gingerpaw's ears as she watched the brace cat fall to the ground. Her eyes widened in horror.

Flowerpaw couldn't be dead-- she still had her whole life ahead of her!

The blue-eyed she-cat could barely hear who had screamed her sister's name. Had it been her? Lilypaw? Rosepaw? Everything was spinning around her. _Flowerpaw could not be dead._

It was impossible.

She had been awake and wild about two minutes ago. She had been willing to risk her life for the safety of the cats around her.

And there she was lying on the cold, hard earth.

For a shocking moment, the whole clearing was silent; stunned. Thrushpaw let out a faint whimper, and Lilypaw looked as if she was ready to scream.

Gingerpaw just sat there gaping.

Flowerpaw.

The creamy-colored that had so savagely attacked her was putting his pad gingerly to the floor, as if he had somehow hurt himself in battle with the apprentice. His face was scratched and bleeding and his nose was misshapen but he didn't really seem to care.

"Take the rest away," he spat to his guards, and they lumbered forward, ready to do his bidding.

"What about her, Falconclaw?" a green-eyed she-cat inquired, eyes wide. She pointed to Gingerpaw. "Do we take her as well?"

Falconclaw. So that was his name.

"All of them," the tom sighed, clearly agitated by the thickness of his Clan.

Gorsepaw, who had been trying to reach Gingerpaw's injured sister, was held back. Firpaw let out a long hiss of frustration, baring her thorn-sharp teeth.

"Out of my way!" she snapped to a tabby she-cat in front of her. "I have to help her! If not me, then let Gorsepaw in you heartless killers!"

"She asked for her own death," said the cream-colored tom harshly, tail lashing. "Pity. She could have been valuable."

Gingerpaw was oblivious to the fact of talking taking place behind her.

"Flowerpaw," she whispered, licking her sister's fur frantically as she raced over to her side. Every cat's words seemed very far away. "Come on, Flowerpaw. Come on. Wake up." She felt a sob racking in her heart. "Come on, Flowerpaw. Open your eyes…" Gingerpaw gritted her teeth ands bowed her head low, determined not to show weakness. Then she let out a faint cry.

Flowerpaw wasn't breathing. Her chest was not rising and falling at all, and her eyes were narrowed, not even a tiny flicker of life in them.

Apprentices were beginning to shriek all around her as the guards began to nudge them away. Kits were crying in terror. Lilypaw had bounded over and was yowling Flowerpaw's name, again and again.

Even now Gingerpaw could see scarlet covering the ground from the wounds inflicted from the attack.

It was pure, utter chaos.

And in the midst of it all, Gingerpaw began to wail.

Smokecloud, her father, Greenkit, and now Flowerpaw…all in StarClan now. They had all completely abandoned her, and left her all alone. What had she done to deserve this? She knew she had to have told Berryleaf sooner about what the prophecy may mean…but that was over now…

And then the answer came to her in a furious stroke of hatred.

Falconclaw.

Gingerpaw never felt a hate like this: a bubbling, frothing fury that seemed to rise strait from her soul. It was pure anger and despair-and Gingerpaw had it all focused on the cat that had claimed the lives of cats that she had cared about.

Gingerpaw was given a harsh poke all of a sudden. He looked up to find a tabby tom glaring at her through amber eyes narrowed into slits. "Come on," he grunted. "You're coming with me."

Lilypaw looked frightened: true fear in her eyes, moving closer towards her two sisters.

Suddenly, Gingerpaw saw Sunkit and Coalkit. They were being herded away by a gentler-looking she-cat. She saw Firpaw, and Rosepaw, being lifted off the ground. She saw Thrushpaw yowling as he was dragged away.

And a feeling of fierce protection suddenly overwhelmed her. She couldn't let them all die; when it was her that Angelwing had warned. She knew the exit to help them: she had to help them escape. She had to help them all!

_Smokecloud will be proud of me. _

"I won't let you take them," she declared abruptly, leaping to her paws. A few guards had stopped at the commotion, and Gingerpaw saw the creamy-colored tom glance back.

"Lilypaw," she shot back to her sister. "Run for it."

&&&

The gray and white she-cat stared at her in disbelief. "What?" she demanded, glaring at her sister. Gingerpaw's fur was standing on end.

"Lilypaw-I want you to run far away," she hissed under her breath. "I want you to run away and get help. Get Berryleaf and Snowpaw, too. Run, Lilypaw!"

Her sister took a shaky step back.

_I'm_ _not going to lose you, too, Lilypaw!_

"But what about you and Flowerpaw?"

Gingerpaw had no time to answer, as the tom had already lunged himself at her, but she swerved and began to race along the ring of cats. She just had to get Lilypaw out.

"Come on!" she screeched as her sister began to follow her, and there was a swelling motion of cats as the two sprang away.

"_StarClan, help me!"_ Gingerpaw begged, looking up to the starry sky. _"Help me get my sister out!"_

She hopped over logs as she and Lilypaw dashed away, feeling jaws snapping at her tail.

As if her prayers were answered, she suddenly felt an icy calm surround her: and she couldn't breathe for a moment. She stopped short and tried to give a ragged breath.

_"What's happening?"_

Her scruff was seized by another tom, and she rapidly twisted and gave his belly a hard jab, swinging backwards and raking his spine.

"_Hey! These aren't my moves!"_

She bowled him over and began to claw his head and ears, biting his tail ferociously at the same time.

_"I knew I was a natural at fighting…but this?"_

A familiar scent surrounded her, and her head felt dizzy. Lilypaw had stopped as well, but every cat's attention was on her.

_**"Angelwing?!"**_

More cats began to look at her, and, dropping the kits and apprentices they carried, rushed forward to stop her. Lilypaw was watching in what seemed like perky interest: all her attention was suddenly on Gingerpaw.

"Go now!" Gingerpaw yowled to her, but the orange apprentice was well aware that she was not the one saying this. Lilypaw looked frightened and turned tail. Gingerpaw followed her, swiping at any cat that dared to try and harm her youngest littermate.

She was amazed.

"_It's me, Gingerpaw,"_ whispered a voice in her head. _"It's Angelwing. Don't be afraid." _

"_Where are you?"_

"_In your head,"_ the black Guardian purred. Gingerpaw flinched as she felt her tail being bitten. With a yowl, she turned and launched herself at the big white she-cat that had done it.

"_Run, Lilypaw!"_ she thought desperately, and continued to fight.

It seemed like her energy was boundless: she was using Angelwing's as well as hers.

"_Please be safe, Lilypaw." _

"_Don't be afraid!"_ Angelwing's voice rang out. _"We won't let them get her!" _

Just as Gingerpaw was beginning to believe the haughty she-cat; she was thrown off her paws by a strong blow that knocked the breath out of her.

"Stop!" a firm voice commanded, but its sound was edged with cruelty. Gingerpaw groaned and slowly rose to her paws, staggering a little.

The creamy-colored tom was staring at her, frowning only slightly. His claws were sheathed and he wore an expression of the utmost confusion. He turned to his guards.

"You let the other escape?"

A few grunts answered his question. He flicked his ear. "I see. And you here are the futures of BloodClan: mangy, good-for-nothing lumps that can't take on a kit half their size."

"She's an apprentice, badger-dung," Gingerpaw felt herself say.

_Shut up, Angelwing! _

He turned back to Gingerpaw, tail lashing.

"Where did you learn such skill for such a young apprentice?"

"Mind your own business!" Angelwing snapped. "It's not my fault I can fight a hundred times better than you! Pureheart gave you a good clawing too!" Gingerpaw was puzzled. Pureheart?

At last Falconclaw's eyes widened and he sighed. "Ah. My dear Angelwing. Do we really have to fight now?" he sounded rather bored. "I have business to attend to—like training these worthless cats to be real warriors, for instance. I'd much rather tear you apart later."

"Like you could!" snorted Angelwing haughtily. "You know I'm going to fight you now, anyway, so why bother asking me to leave? Killing an innocent apprentice like Flowerpaw isn't going to prove you're a fighter little kittypet!" Gingerpaw unsheathed her claws. "You couldn't even catch a mouse when I watched you from the stars! You're worthless-not them. Now come fight me."

NO! Gingerpaw thought desperately. "_I don't want to fight anymore!"_

An image of Greenkit formed into her mind.

"_When I grow up, Gingerkit, I'm going to become Clan leader. And when I do, I'll command my warriors to stop fighting. Fighting's no good."_

"_But then how will you defend yourself from other Clans?" Gingerkit inquired thoughtfully. _

'_That's simple," said Greenkit matter-of-factly. "I'll make friend with the other leaders and we'll all live together as companions. See? No fighting necessary!" _

"Come on!" challenged Angelwing, snapping Gingerpaw out of her memory. "Show me that you're worth more than a mouse-tail!"

Falconclaw whipped around, rage in his yellow eyes. "You're going to fight me while possessing the body of that apprentice?!"

"N-no!" Gingerpaw choked out, her voice cracking. "No-Angelwing!" she pleaded. "I don't want to fight! Flowerpaw's dead already!" She hated herself for saying those words, but they just slipped out. "Please, no more fighting!"

She fell silent again as Falconclaw stiffened. Gingerpaw waited for what seemed like a moon. Angelwing still possessed her, and she knew it, but she kept still.

"_He'll kill you," whispered Angelwing._

"_No, he won't! I promise. Trust me!"_

Then, with a burst of light, she was thrown to the ground and felt lighter-like a weight she had been carrying had finally lifted.

Angelwing was gone.

Falconclaw stared at her through cold, narrowed yellow eyes. "Well, well, Gingerpaw," he growled, his claws unsheathing. "I can't say I've even met a cat who was so powerful that she could will a StarClan warrior away."

"Angelwing's a Guardian, not a StarClan warriors," Gingerpaw tried hard to stop herself from stammering.

"Either way, Gingerpaw, you are one special cat."

Gingerpaw's blood turned to ice. "How do you know my name?" she whispered, bowing her head.

"I always knew that one day you were going to come along," he spat. "And I always knew that you would be nothing more than a nuisance. Track down the one that escape," he called over his shoulder, "and bring her back."

_Please be safe, Lilypaw. _

"I'm afraid," Falconclaw sighed, and Gingerpaw was jerked out of her silent prayer for her sister, "that I'll have to get rid of you now."

_What do you mean by that?! _

He unsheathed his long, curved claws, and crouched low. Gingerpaw winced and tried to drop into battle-crouch, but when she looked down she realized that there was a long gash in her leg.

"_Oh, fox-dung!" _

She gritted her teeth and prepared for teeth to meet her throat. Funnily enough, she felt strangely calm. What she was more worried about right now was Lilypaw.

"Oh, no you don't!" cried a young, strong voice all of a sudden, and Falconclaw froze with one claw in the air and looked back.

"Who dares challenge me?!" he snarled, ears flattening.

"I dare!" said the voice again. "You're not hurting Gingerpaw- not while I'm still around!"  
Gingerpaw turned. A brown and white she-cat was standing a little ways off, amber eyes gleaming in the darkness, and for a moment the orange apprentice forgot how to breathe.

"Thought you'd get rid of me that easily?" Flowerpaw purred, drew one paw over her ear.


	22. Chappie 20: Surprises

**Hey, guys!!! **

**Well. I have no excuses whatsoever for being late. I may only apologize yet again. This is the longest chappie ever written.**

**First of all, many of u may have skipped the previous chap: 'IN THE BATTLEFIELD' when Flowerpaw comes back to life and Angelwing posesses Gingerpaw. Also, I have fully, in all the chappies, changed 'Dovewing' to 'Doveheart', and 'Raypaw', to 'Thurshpaw'. I have big, HUGE plans for this story, and romance is on the way with SmokeXGinger!!! **

**Plus, I'll clue you in: Asterpaw looks alot like Angelwing. **

**Enjoy!**

**pearla**

**

* * *

**

Smokecloud gave a small, rusty cough as he blinked open his eyes. The weak sun shown brightly through the broad leaves of the tall pine trees, and he flicked an ear sleepily.

Where was he?

And then he remembered as he caught sight of the cold gray shape in front of him: he was mourning for Foglight. His limbs were stiff from sitting all night long—he doubted that they'd ever feel strong again. He felt like an elder: worn-out and tired. Grief would do that.

"_Foglight,"_ he thought softly. _"You're playing in the stars now."_

A bright orange and white tom was next to him, head buried into Foglight's cold fur. Smokecloud prodded his Clanmate with his paw.

"Hey," he said gently. "Hey! Slashpaw!" He cuffed the apprentice's battle-scarred ears. "C'mon. It's time to wake up, you lazy badger."

"Not time for jokes," groaned Slashpaw, lifting his head wearily and managing to glare at the older warrior. "I don't even see the point of getting up today."

"Get up for the Clanmates that you have left," Smokecloud growled. "They need you."

"Here comes the guilt," Slashpaw sighed, and slowly arose to his paws, stretching his hindquarters. "Where's Starpaw?"

"She's still sitting vigil for Blackpaw," said a voice, and Smokecloud turned to see a pair of sad yellow eyes facing him.

"Grayflower!" He exclaimed, forcing a purr. "It's only you."

His mother looked defeated. "It's nearly dawn, my little kit" she murmured, swiping her tail across his ear. "It's time for the elders to bury the bodies, so you and Slashpaw run off. Have you said a final farewell to your friends?"

"Yea," Smokecloud thought of Seedpaw, Blackpaw, Shrewkit, Smokestar, and every other cat that had died.

"Wheatwhisker's going to help, too, and he's feeling rather down, so don't try to talk to him. Leave him be."

The gray tom felt sorrow gnawing at him from the inside as he watched the still-young tomcat trying to lift Birdflight off the ground. Of course he would be upset! He had so many more moons to go….and yet he had to go join the retired elders. And Seedpaw had been his only daughter.

Rabbitpelt was being nosed by Raincloud: and Smokecloud was suddenly lost in memories of the cat who had once been his mentor. It didn't matter if Rabbitpelt hadn't wanted him in the first place. They had grown to share and mentor-apprentice bond.

"Do you need any help?" He offered, worried about his mother.

"No. This is a job for us to do," Grayflower nodded towards the dead cats. "It's the only way we can be helpful to the Clan."

"I think you still have a bit of fight left in you," Smokecloud mewed playfully, batting Grayflower's tail.

She laughed. "I'm sure I do."

Dipping his head, Smokecloud backed away, hoisting Slashpaw back to his paws. "Let's go. You still have to tell Moonkit about our plan."

"I was going to yesterday, mouse-brain," Slashpaw's tail lashed. "But unfortunately I had to go and sit vigil for my best friends. Plus I have to take care of my sister!" he added, flicking his tail at Starpaw.

"Well, do that!" snapped Smokecloud, turning around. "If we're going to save our Clanmates from those cowardly rogues, then every cat has to be in on it! Every apprentice or kit, anyway."

"Yea. You're the only warrior who's coming to help. It's a shame the others aren't quite like you. Then we could tell every cat in the Clan."

"Hold on," warned Smokecloud. 'We'll have to tell cats from other Clans as well."

"What?!"

"Slashpaw, look at us! A moon-old-warrior, three apprentices, and a kit! Yea, we're in great shape."

"Well-who is there to tell? You saw how the ShadowClan apprentices attacked us at the last gathering!"

"Yea, and Flowerpaw seriously fought back," Smokecloud twitched an ear in annoyance. "I'm going to tell Asterpaw, of course, and maybe her sister Irispaw. That is…is they're not hurt. And you had a fancy of Mistpaw from WindClan," he eyed Slashpaw mischievously. "So she would love to help."

"Well, I like Flowerpaw now!' declared Slashpaw, looking embarrassed. The gray tom stared at him in surprise. "Whatever, Slashpaw. The point is, we need help, and you and I are going to get it! You-" he added, "are starting now by telling Moonkit and going to RiverClan to tell Asterpaw. They won't stop you: say you need herbs, you know Vinestar's a softy."

Without waiting for an answer, Smokecloud spun around and dashed towards the medicine den.

&&&

Smokecloud padded quietly into Berryleaf's den, lifting his nose into the air. "Berryleaf?" he called out. No answer.

_She must not be here._

Heaving an exasperated sigh, he padded further on into the den, stopping to drink from a wad of soaking moss clinging to a sodden rock.

He caught a sudden glimpse of a cloud-pelted apprentice sitting in a nest, his eyes glazed and empty.

"Hey, Snowpaw," said Smokecloud quietly, padding up to his former den-mate. "Are you okay?"

He was shocked as the apprentice turned to look at him. His amber eyes had depths of horror in them, as if he could not believe what had happened.

"S-Snowpaw?"

"Rosepaw," said Snowpaw clearly, his eyes still blank. "Rosepaw."

Smokecloud reeled back and almost toppled over.

Great StarClan!

_Did he just talk?!_

"Okecoud?' a voice abruptly called out. "Is dat tou?"

A gray and white cat padded into the den, her mouth full of leaves. "Hat's hong? Ate you hut?" (Smokecloud? Is that you? What's wrong? Are you hurt?)

"I'm not hurt," blinked Smokecloud as Berryleaf set the leaves down. "Just surprised. Berryleaf, did you know that Snowpaw-"

"-just said 'Rosepaw'?" finished Berryleaf, looking solemn. "Yes, he's been doing that."

"Aren't you shocked?"

"More worried, actually," the medicine cat frowned. "He misses her so much. Ever since Badgerkit died in the first rogue attack, he hasn't quite been the same. Actually," she caught his eye. '"Badgerkit and Greenkit were killed by the same cat-in front of Gingerpaw and Snowpaw when they were little. It affected Snowpaw more than Gingerpaw. He used to talk all the time, did you know? He was shy, but he could talk for sure. The grief of losing his littermate made him mute."

"Berryleaf," said Smokecloud, getting to the point. "I really don't have time for elder stories-"

"Call that story boring one more time and I'll personally claw your eyes out," Berryleaf declared calmly. "Have you no sympathy for your denmate?"

"Of course I do!" Smokecloud bowed his head. "It's just that…I don't want him to lose Rosepaw as well as Badgerkit."

Instantly the medicine cat's eyes lit up. "What is it?"

"I need to ask you something."

"What?" suddenly, Berryleaf looked tired beyong imagining—and moons older. "I'M the one that needs help, Smokecloud. Too many hurt cats-no leader, no deputy…cats gone, dead… what more can you ask from me? WindClan has lost their medicine cat-and their apprentice was captured. ShadowClan was affected just as deeply-Littlepine told me."

"Linxfur has his paws full. RiverClan wasn't visited by as much cats, but some young kits were captured. Skylight is even sending Asterpaw over to help me tomorrow, since Snowpaw's sick."

There was a moment of silence.

"Well, all I gained from that speech is the fact that Asterpaw's alive," blinked Smokecloud, getting annoyed.

"I don't need your pity tales," growled Berryleaf, glaring at him. "What do you want?"

"Berryleaf. I want you to help me and my friends go and get Gingerpaw. You're the only warrior who will listen! Gingerpaw went to you when she ahd bad dreams so you'll be willing to help!" The gray tom mewed. He knew Berryleaf would go mental once she heard his plan, and he was right.

"WHAT?!" Like the sky was falling down, Berryleaf leaped to her paws, fur so puffed up in rage that it was hard to tell where her eyes were. _"Are you completely mouse-brained?!"_

"N-no," stammered Smokecloud, cowering away. "It's just that-"

"You're so worried about Gingerpaw and the others that you're going to die TRYING to find her, idiot." Berryleaf nodded, eyes still blazing. She could scare even the bravest warriors.

"But she could be-"Smokecloud didn't finish his sentence. He bowed his head again, not daring to say it.

"Oh, she's not dead," said Berryleaf suddenly. Smokecloud's ears pricked up in interest. "How would you know?"

"I love Gingerpaw, Smokecloud. She's like my kit: she's my brother's daughter, and the closest one to me out of her sisters. I was going to make her my apprentice, but another cat came along," she gazed affectionately at Snowpaw.

"When I'm close to a cat, I can tell when something's wrong. When Wolfclaw died-I sensed it immediately. Remember? I sounded the alarm that he was in trouble. When Lightfoot died, I felt no such thing: we weren't close. Gingerpaw's not dead, because I can feel it. If you have a problem with that, go complain to StarClan!"

She gave a curt nod as if that ended that and turned her back on him. "Give me those dock leaves, will you?"

Smokecloud nosed them towards her. "So you'll help?"

"Didn't I just say that it was the most mouse-brained idea ever?"

"So, that means-"

"Of course I will, you dead badger!" She nodded without looking up. "But not by tracking down…I'll go with you half-way to treat injured cats. Did you tell Mousetail and Pantherfoot?"

"Um…no."

Berryleaf shook her head. "You go to save their daughters and you don't tell them? I would have expected nothing less from a mouse-brained tom like you."

"Pantherfoot's not their father."

"Well, I think he's earned the right to be called that." She paused. "Snowpaw would love to help as well."

"What?"  
"Oh, go throw yourself in the river!" Berryleaf sounded impatient. "I said that the young tom sitting in that nest would love to go save Rosepaw as well. Ask him to come or I swear by StarClan that I'll tell every warrior in this Clan to stop you so that you'll never get there."

She met Smokecloud's amber gaze with a fierce green one. Berryleaf wasn't afraid of anything; and was obviously willing to risk the lives of cats so that her apprentice could go.

"_For once,"_ her eyes pleaded. _"Let him be a warrior: not a medicine cat." _

"I was going to," Smokecloud heard himself say faintly. "Snowpaw," he turned to his young Clanmate. "Would you like to come help us? We're going to save your sister."

For a moment Snowpaw looked like a tiny kit, all curled up in his nest. But when he looked up, the flame in his eyes made him appear a TigerClan Warrior.

"Rosepaw," he said clearly, which Smokecloud took as a 'yes'.

&&&

Berryleaf curled up in her nest, worn-out from the day's work. Her apprentice slept beside her, his huge eyes peacefully closed as if in a dream.

Tomorrow, he would be anything but peaceful.

"_StarClan, tell me who the right cat is to lead my Clan,"_ she silently prayed. _"And if not me, tell Snowpaw."_ ThunderClan needed a leader right away. And somehow, Dewdrop wasn't the one to lead.

With that, she gave a small sigh and closed her eyes.

Darkness swirled around and crashed down.

&&&

Berryleaf opened her eyes. She immediately knew that she was in a dream, from previous experiences. Rising to her shaggy paws, she gave her chest a couple of licks and looked around.

A gray tomcat was sitting a distance away, next to a small black and white she-kit with bright green eyes.

"Wolfclaw!" Berryleaf recognized her brother instantly and sprang to her paws. She raced towards him.

"Berryleaf," purred her brother, and as his sister padded up to him he licked her ear. "It's so good to see you again."

"I've missed you," Berryleaf mewed sadly. "ThunderClan is not doing well. Your daughters are gone."

"I know," Wolfclaw murmured, eyes soft. "But I have strong kits."

"Don't worry about them," the young kit squeaked. "Badgerkit and I are making sure that they're okay in BloodClan. Well, as okay as they can be."

The word sent shivers down Berryleaf's spine. "BloodClan, eh?" she muttered. 'What sort of sick fox came up with a name like that?"

"That mean old Falconclaw!" the she-kit spat again, tail curling. "He killed Flowerpaw! But I sent her back. StarClan's not ready for her just yet."

"Flowerpaw died?!"

"I told you, she's alive now," the she-kit purred. "She's as lively as the time she took on a full-grown rogue in that rogue attack? You know; the big brown one?"

_It can't be!_

Berryleaf bowed her head. She recognized the kitten. "Greenkit. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you."

"No worries," Wolfclaw purred again. "You only saw her a couple of times."

"I'm so sorry you died. I couldn't save you."

"I'm happier here," Greenkit mewed. "And I'm always watching over my friends."

"Why did you come?"

"To do what you requested us to do," answered her brother. "Tell you who should lead. This cat is not Dewdrop. See who it needs to be."

&&&

Fireflies.

Little blue and yellow fireflies, gently fluttering around her. They were whispering to each other in a strange language.

And then, miraculously, one of them started to tremble. It took the shape of a cat eye, a perfectly round blue one. Then a yellow firefly did the same.

They kept on doing it, until hundreds of shiny blue and yellow eyes were peering at her through the darkness, glowing and swaying like leaves….

Berryelaf's eyes snapped open with a start, and she quickly lifted her head. She knew who the next leader was going to be.

_Brighteye! _


	23. Chappie 21: Life in BloodClan

**OMIGOSH!!!!!**

**FINALLY! **

**Okay. The delay.**

**Listen. i had horse camp, tie-dying camp, other stories, a book club, emails, other stories, and GOT no reviews!!!!!**

**but this story is my life.**

**please enjoy it!**

**pearla**

* * *

Night had coated the sky; stars twinkled brightly in the distance. Somewhere far away a fox let out a high-pitched cry. A bunch of sturdy guards sat in a circle around a small group of cats. 

Flowerpaw's ear twitched an in irritation as she surveyed the scene. Gingerpaw was gritting her teeth and sank her claws into the ground.

"You didn't have to insult him," she muttered, referring to her sister's act.

There was a pause.

"You didn't have to _fight _him," spat Flowerpaw, referring to Gingerpaw's bold challenge.

When Flowerpaw had challenged Falconclaw yet again, after practically dying in front of him, the tom had been shocked. In fact, every cat had been shocked. But he also looked like he was drowning in greed.

"Two powerful apprentices," he had murmured eyes cautious. "One with the power to come back from the dead, and one who is possessed by angelic cats. Well, well. Maybe I shouldn't kill you two just yet."

It had been then that Flowerpaw had called him a particularly rude name, involving the words 'as useless as a dead badger' and 'a worthless kittypet that can't even fight an apprentice half his size'. In a rage, the creamy-colored BloodClan cat had sent them both away with a couple of other trouble-causing cats.

"Why'd you even come back?" She hissed at Flowerpaw.

"To save you!"

Gingerpaw glared at her. "Good job."

"Hey! I saved you from getting torn in two. You would've changed your name to 'Rippedbelly'- no- 'Deadheart'!"

"I would not!"

"You couldn't fight a vole that had been dead for a moon!"

"Want to bet on that?" Gingerpaw hissed, neck fur bristling.

"_Shut up,"_ hissed Firpaw, tail lashing. "Arguing's not going to help us, you know!"

"Sitting here like a bunch of mouse-brains isn't doing us any good, either," snapped Flowerpaw, but the two fell silent. Gingerpaw's thoughts began to swirl. She was worried about Rosepaw and Coalkit, who were not amongst them.

"Rosepaw's injured!" She told Firpaw worriedly. "And Coalkit's with her."

Her group consisted of herself, Flowerpaw, Sunkit, Wildpaw, Firpaw, and two rather jaunty twins named Lichenkit and Spottedkit. There was also an under-sized kit named Stripedkit, and he lay shivering beside Sunkit, who was trying to lick him to keep him warm. Gingerpaw had no idea why that kit was with them. The only trouble he had caused was making the guards lose their hearing sense from crying so much!

"Rosepaw has Gorsepaw in the group," Firpaw pointed out gently. "And I saw a she-cat take Coalkit to a nursing queen. They'll be fine."

_I hope._ Her face said.

Gingerpaw's bright blue eyes were traveling all around, trying to find the escape hatch.

She still had to cling onto the hope that they could escape! It all seemed so hopeless…

"StarClan, help us!" she thought desperately, wishing that her warrior ancestors would hear.

She glanced back. A white tom with black stripes was stalking up in front of them. He appeared to be examining them. Gingerpaw shuddered.

His claws were unsheathed.

"You," he grunted to Firpaw. "Can you fight?"

"If you want to see me, I'd be more than happy to demonstrate it on you," said Flowerpaw coolly, unsheathing her claws. Firpaw shot her a warning glare.

"What's it to you?" she asked calmly, facing the tom. He didn't speak.

"If you can't fight, little she-cat, then you are of no use to BloodClan," he growled. 'You will be killed."

At this, Sunkit let out a little squeak of terror. His fur was standing on end.

Firpaw's eyes were glazed with fear for a moment. "I can fight," she said at last. "And I can kill you as well."

"Perfect," purred the tom, taking no notice of the last comment. His eyes traveled to Gingerpaw. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Oh, I know you can fight," he assured. "I also know you're little friend here can fight as well."

"Little?" Flowerpaw's eyes widened in surprise and she gave her tail a couple of quick licks. "For a tom, you're the puniest kit I've ever seen! What's the matter? Were you the runt? Or was your mother so ashamed with you that she abandon you at a young age?"

The tom hissed. "My mother's deputy," he snarled. "Don't you dare insult her!"

"Funny coming from a big, SCARY," Flowerpaw pretended to hide, "tom like you who threatens kits! You couldn't fight me if you went up and bit my nose! What's your name? Kittypet? Incompetent mouse-brain?"

"It's CLAW!" he said with pure poison in his voice. "And I wouldn't insult it, seeing as your name's FLOWERPAW."

"I-"

"Flowerpaw!" hissed Gingerpaw under her breath. "We are not encouraging this!"

An image of a terrified Lilypaw came into her mind. She willed it away. Her sister's task was their only hope now. At least the gentle apprentice wasn't here, being threatened by life or death! But then again, a pack of foxes could be after her…

Claw had put his nose down to sniff and Lichenkit and Spottedkit. They reacted instantly by both biting his nose at the same time. They appeared to be enjoying themselves tremendously.

Sunkit had stood proud, though it was clear that he was shivering. Claw even gave a nod as he saw the kit's courage, and when he asked if Sunkit could fight, the look Sunkit gave him said everything.

He passed by Wildpaw, who deliberately leaped onto his back. They had a small struggle in which was ended when Wildpaw drew fresh blood from the tom's back. A few other rogues rushed to help him.

Finally, it was Stripedkit's turn. He gave a wail, and then leaped behind Gingerpaw. Gingerpaw could feel him shivering. She pressed her nose into his fur. Claw frowned, and his face suddenly gave a terrible snarl. With a cry, Spottedkit was wrenched form Gingerpaw's fur and held by the scruff.

"Weak!" taunted a she-cat sitting down. "Weak! Weak!"

Her insult was echoed throughout the clearing, and before Gingerpaw could yowl out, the kit was whisked away.

"NO!" screeched Sunkit, his eyes huge with terror. "Stripedkit!"

Flowerpaw was crouched down to spring already, but the rogue-cats, aware of her treachery, had held her down with all the other cats. Strangely, Gingerpaw was left untouched.

Falconclaw obviously wanted to deal with her himself, as Gingerpaw saw him calmly pad up and face her.

What was going to happen?

**&&&**

"Fight me!" hissed Flowerpaw, eyes showing no fear. "Fight me, you cowardly-"

"Silence!" hissed Falconclaw, his teeth bared. "Weak cats will be punished. They are of no use to us!"

"That kit has done no harm!" snarled Gingerpaw, leaping up to meet her attacker. "Kill him and you'll have to get through me! Flowerpaw could help, if she wanted to! She could scatter your entrails from here to the High Stones!"

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a fact," said Flowerpaw matter-of-factly. Firpaw yowled in agreement and Wildpaw was already nose-to-nose with a tabby she-cat. Lichenkit had already begun to try and shovel her way out of the horde of guard-cats. Spottedkit and Sunkit both looked furious.

"It's true," said Gingerpaw coldly. 'You are a coward, Falconclaw! Relying on others to die for you! Come and fight if you're anything more than a mouse-tail, and give Stripedkit back!"

"I told you it's not time to kill you yet," purred Falconclaw. "Not yet, at least. That she-cat," he flicked his tail towards Flowerpaw, "killed one of my best fighters! Do not be under the impression that I don't WANT to kill you! I want to more than anything in the world!!"

Gingerpaw cast a surprised look to Flowerpaw, who looked, if anything, proud of herself. Flowerpaw had actually killed a cat? Since when?

Seeing her questioning look, Flowerpaw explained. "If that's your best fighter, then you are so weak!" she laughed. 'I ripped him in two with a swipe of my claws! He was dead before I could actually fight him! What a worthless excuse for a warrior!" Then, as if remembering why they were preparing to fight. "Give that kit back!"

"Never! He's being killed as we speak," Falconclaw began to laugh, a hollow, slightly crazed sound that made Gingerpaw shiver. "As leader, I say whether he lives or dies!"

"If you're leader, why aren't you named like one, eh? Why aren't you named Falconstar you gutless fool? Every cat knows that you're a weak, cold-hearted fiend who probably flirts with foxes."

"_Wow. Good insult_," a voice whispered in Gingerpaw's ear.

Forgetting her situation for a moment, Gingerpaw froze. "Angelwing? What are you doing?" Then she paused. "I'm in the middle of challenging an evil cat here!"

"I know, but I need to tell you something," came the urgent reply. "I'm sorry-Falconclaw blocked the exit, little one. Some cat told him that I had told you that you knew that the exit was open!"

"I think that would be bad news even if made sense!" Gingerpaw thought worriedly. "How do we get out?"

"You're in the paws of StarClan now. I'm sorry, Gingerpaw. I think it was Pureheart that told Falconclaw to block your escape. I'll rip her limb from limb when I get back!"

"What about Lilypaw?!" Gingerpaw's heart clenched in worry for her sister.

"She's fine," assured Angelwing. "We're watching over her."

Relief flooded through Gingerpaw. Her sister was safe. But another worry entered her mind.

"They're going to kill Stripedkit, Angelwing!" she thought desperately. "Please save him!"

'I'm sorry, Gingerpaw. We're expecting him here. Don't argue!" she warned as Gingerpaw opened her mouth to snap back a retort. "He'll be happier here."

"NO!" Gingerpaw felt desperate. "You already took Smokecloud and Greenkit away! And my father! And countless Clanmates!"

"Yes, and it was because they're time had come," snapped Angelwing, though her voice was puzzled. "Gingerpaw, there is no 'Smokecloud' in StarClan!"

"WHAT?!" Gingerpaw's heart skipped a beat. Was Smokecloud alive?

"There's a Smokeface, mind you," said Angelwing. 'But no Smokecloud."

Smokeface. Yes. He was Smokecloud's grandfather…

But that meant that…

Smokecloud was alive!

**&&&**

Wildpaw was crouched low, head bowed in a silent vigil. Flowerpaw's eyes were dull; losing their amber shine as she quietly murmured a few words. Sunkit's head was buried in Firpaw's flank, and the two Twins, Lichenkit and Spottedkit, were speechless with shock.

Stripedkit was gone.

"Greenkit," Gingerpaw prayed in her head. "Play with him like you did with me."

Falconclaw had actually dragged the kit's body over. Stripedkit's eyes were blank and open, his mouth was slightly agape. There was a cut on his throat.

Flowerpaw was bleeding; yet she did not seem to care. She had given a yowl of fury, and in pure desperation, it seemed to Gingerpaw, leaped onto Falconclaw and fastened her teeth into his scruff. She had put up a good fight, but had lost. Falconclaw just seemed too powerful.

Gingerpaw glanced over at her sister again. She had been speechless with shock at Flowerpaw being alive again. But maybe she hadn't appreciated it enough. Stripedkit was gone forever; she would never see him again.

"You never died," she confirmed, glancing over at Flowerpaw again. "You were always alive."

"Mouse-brain, I traveled to StarClan!' snapped Flowerpaw impatiently, suddenly glancing up. "I went to the stars! But then…a little kit came up to me and told me that it wasn't over, that I shouldn't be killed by the rogues as well, that her life had ended but mines hadn't…"

Gingerpaw drew in a quick breath. Great StarClan!

"W-what did she look like?" she breathed in astonishment.

Flowerpaw studied her before saying, with endless caution in her voice, "Well. She was a black and white she-kit with green eyes."


	24. Chappie 22: Friends Till the End

**YAY!**

**  
T.T **

**I'm almost crying! Thank u, everyone! Thank you SO much for- (pauses to scream in glee again)- telling me to continue this fanfic!  
I assure you, u won't be dissapointed! Yay! I feel great now!  
THANK YOU A TRILLION BILLION MILLION GAZILLION TIMES!**

**(pauses to catch breath)**

**Glad I got that off my chest:D **

**This chappie is long...I hope u enjoy it! In two chappies, Slashpaw's gonna recieve his warrior name, and Doveheart's kits will be born soon, too! **

**Keep on a lookout for Gingerpaw the great:D **

**Thank u to Pinefur for supplying me with Slashpaw's warrior name.**

**You can vote for Rosepaw's warrior name, too! **

**YAY! **

**Enjoy,**

**THANK U!**

**pearla**

* * *

The light gray tom pricked his ears up in interest as an odd sound interrupted the peace and quiet of the evening. His HouseFolk were already inside…the only sounds he had heard for days were the constant chatter of the HouseKits, so this was very unusual. 

His companion, a small brown tabby she-cat, seemed to have heard it as well. Her eyes were stretched wide with curiosity.

"Did you hear that, Jasper?" she mewed worriedly. "It sounded like a hurt cat."

The gray tom shrugged. "Probably just those wild cats again," He tried to sound indifferent, but in truth his own mind was inquisitive.

The brown she-cat studied him. She could tell he was more curious than he was letting on.

"Well, I'm going to go explore," she declared, and with a graceful leap she landed onto the ground with a soft thud. "What if this cat really is hurt?"

Jasper heaved a quick sigh before rising to his paws. "Amy!" He called out, suddenly getting worried. "Amy! Come back! It could be dangerous!"

"Dangerous my front paw!" Came the cross reply. "You never have any fun in your life."

Though Jasper didn't want to admit it, he greatly admired his sister's courage. She seemed invincible with a will like hers!

"Well, then, be careful," he called out, and Amy waved her tail to show that she had heard. Then she disappeared behind the bushes.

Jasper sighed. He hoped it wasn't a wild cat. He ahd run into a group of them once and had nearly gotten his fur clawed off.

A moment later, he heard Amy give a shrill shriek of shock. **(AN Say that fast 3 times ;D)**

"Jasper!' she yowled. She sounded horrified. "Jasper-come here!"

Quick as a flash, the agile tom had bunched up his muscles and sprang across the garden, then pushed his way through the thicket of bushes. He couldn't see his sister anywhere.

"Amy!" he cried. "Where are you?" _Amy! Please be okay!_

"Over here!" Jasper followed the source of the noise as he pushed his way out of the leaves. He felt something prod his side, and nearly leaped out of his fur in surprise.

"Amy!" His sister was nearby, glaring. "Jasper! You blind furball! Look at the state that this cat's in!"

Jasper followed her gaze to see a small, shivering bundle of gray and white fur. The kitten looked terrified, fur standing up on end. One eye was partially closed, and her fur was matted with burs. Her left ear was ripped and bleeding.

"It _is_ a wild cat!" he exclaimed, eyes wide. "Oh my whiskers! What happened to you, kitten?"

"I-I'm n-no kit!" she suddenly cried out boldly. "I'm a-an app-prent-tice!" She was shivering violently and panting rapidly, as if she had been running.

"Okay, apprentice, then," Amy said calmly, wrapping her tail around the she-cat. Jasper knew she had no idea what that meant, but she began to cover the she-cat in soothing licks.

"What happened to you?!" Jasper couldn't help blurting out. "Did a dog get you?"

Amy shot him a 'you're-not-helping' look, but the gray and white she-cat had faced him.

"N-no! The Clans taught m-me how t-to defend my-s-elf! I got chased b-by one dog–b-b-but it d-didn't h-hurt m-me! I climbed on a t-tree and an e-eagle c-came and attacked m-me, and I fell down and-and-"

The apprentice couldn't continue. She gave a small wail and thrust herself into Amy's fur. without warning Jasper stared at the young cat. She had had quite the night getting chased by dogs and struck by eagles!

"Bring her inside," he urged Amy. "I'll get the HouseFolk to help!"

As Jasper turned and spun around, he heard Amy ask, "What's your name, apprentice?"

"L-L-Lilypaw," came her reply.

As Jasper leaped over the fence and ran to the mouth of the HouseFolk's nest, he guessed that her story would be as strange as her name.

&&&

In the starry sky, Angelwing couldn't stop pacing.

It was sheer torture not knowing what was happening to those innocent young cats…and Angelwing, who had mothered kits of her own, shared the Clan queens' fear for their young ones. However, she felt worry weighing down her shoulders as she thought of a particular orange apprentice.

"At least I could contact Gingerpaw," thought Angelwing, striving to look at the faint bright side. "Although I was the bearer of bad news, so that doesn't help much."

More than anything, Angelwing felt pure fury. How _dare_ Pureheart? Didn't she care at all, as former Guardian of the Moon Tree, what happened to the Clans?

The black she-cat sighed and closed her eyes. "Gingerpaw…" At least the young cat was still alive. That was always good news in her situation.

"Angelwing?" a voice came from behind her, and she turned to see a big orange-white tomcat staring at her. His amber eyes were worried. "What troubles you?"

"Thunderstar," Angelwing dipped her head in deepest respect. Rarely had she shown any cat the slightest awareness that she knew they existed. But the founding leaders had guided her to the Moon Tree, and to add to that, Sparrowstar was related to Thunderstar: Angelwing admired him.

"Forgive me if I interrupted anything."

"Not at all," Angelwing's tail lashed. "I'm just…worried about Gingerpaw."

Thunderstar looked sympathetic. "The ThunderClan apprentice in the prophecy?"

"She's the one."

There was a moments silence as the two cats sat side-by-side, staring out into nothingness.

"Angelwing, I know you feel the burden of responsibility," Thunderstar finally pressed his muzzle against her cheek. "But you must trust her. Gingerpaw has a great destiny."

"But I failed, Thunderstar! Falconclaw blocked the only exit that could help Gingerpaw escape! Her sister Flowerpaw, though she was sent back, traveled to StarClan! Lilypaw is missing! What has she done to deserve this?"

Angelwing thought she said it rather desperately. Then she gave a small, sad mew. "I want Gingerpaw to live to be a great leader someday. I want her to be a legend amongst Clans, Thunderstar, and you know it! I want her to have descendants for moons to come, like Asterpaw and Irispw, who are mine!"

Thunderstar shot her a glance.

"I…I don't want her to join StarClan." Realizing what she had just said, she burst out into a yowl of despair. "I…I don't want her to die!"

There was another pause.

And then…

_"I don't want Gingerpaw to die!!" _Angelwing flattened her ears in shame. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't…if Falconclaw couldn't have…if-if-"

"If _what_? You fear for her," Thunderstar's gaze was gentle and he let out a weary sigh. "Yet all she fears for are her Clanmates. She is strong, Angelwing, putting her friends before herself, always trying to be brave…and I assure you, one way or another, she will live on."

The next look the guardian gave him was so sorrowful that Thunderstar thought a thorn pierced his heart.

"I hope so," she mewed quietly and softly, in a voice that reminded her of when she was a kit. "I hope she does not suffer my fate-or the fate of so many others whose lives were claimed."

Angelwing turned on the spot and padded away. "I hope she does not suffer the fate of death before she receives her warrior name, Thunderstar. I hope she does not join her father here in StarClan."

&&&

Smokecloud's tail twitched impatiently.

How long would they have to _wait_?!

Berryleaf had announced that she had received a dream on who would be the next leader, and now every cat was anxious. Heatherfur looked like a nervous-wreck, though Foxfang was trying to calm her down. Slashpaw stood beside Smokecloud, eyes wide. He clearly hoped the choice would be a good one.

Starpaw was in the medicine cat's den, being cared for by Snowpaw while Berryleaf made arrangements with Dewdrop. She had been sickly lately, and it was hard for her to fight.

"Losing Starpaw's a huge disadvantage," he growled at Slashpaw through gritted teeth. "Now only you, me, and Snowpaw are ready to go! Plus Moonkit—but she's just a kitten!"

"Don't underestimate her. She's worried about Sunkit. Oh-and don't forget Berryleaf," Slashpaw blinked. "Oh…and I asked Mistpaw from WindClan, Smokecloud. Her…her father died, and she said she would be more than happy to help. I also stopped by RiverClan," he continued, looking considerably proud of himself. "And I told Asterpaw and her sister. Asterpaw's more than willing to go, she's taken a liking to Gingerpaw—but Irispaw's worried and I'm afraid she'll tell on us. Asterpaw's keeping an eye on her."

"Good work!" exclaimed Smokecloud in a low voice. "My thanks, Slashpaw." The apprentice dipped his head.

"Oh, and my sister came with me," Slashpaw nodded towards the medicine cat's den in which Starpaw lay. "When she was feeling…okay. She went to ShadowClan, but she was caught by a tom called Ravenclaw. He's their deputy, I think?" Smokecloud's heart skipped a beat, and he paused.

Ravenclaw.

"He asked her what she was doing—and she told him the truth, Smoekcloud. She said that a bunch of us were going to save our friends—and at the mention of you, for some reason, he stopped trying to pin her down and said he'd help! He lost a tomkit to the rogues, he said, and his oldest daughter was captured."

_Wait. Firpaw was captured?_

Smokecloud tried to shrug off his worry.

Firpaw had Ravenclaw's eyes…light green with a hint of blue. Ravenclaw had his father's eyes. And he had also lost a kit?

Smokecloud suddenly realized that he had just lost a nephew. **(AN-U guessed it!)**

"And anyways, he and a tom named Robinpaw are coming so far. I hope that satisfies you, Oh Great Leader," Slashpaw bowed, laughing.

Smokecloud hissed playfully and batted Slashpaw's ears with sheathed claws. The orange and white apprentice's ears were already battle-scarred enough-in fact, Smokecloud thought; they made him look older than he was. It was high time he and his sister Starpaw were made into warriors.

A yowl interrupted his thoughts. Berryleaf was padding confidently up to the group of cats, her green eyes calm and serious. Snowpaw was supporting Starpaw on his shoulder and lay her down near Windwhisper, who began to groom her shoulder.

The only cat that wasn't out was Larkwing. She had confined herself to the nursery with the grief of losing Shrewkit and then Coalkit. But she kept on saying something about her mate. No cat knew who her mate was but Nightflower and Mousetail, and the two stubborn she-cats had refused to tell.

He willed his thoughts away; Berryleaf was standing on a large pile of stones. Dewdrop was looking upset, next to her with her tail curled over her paws.

What had ruffled HER fur?

"Cats of ThunderClan," began Berryleaf. "I don't do well with speeches, so I'll just give this to you strait: I know who the next Clan leader is."

There were some joyous purrs and some mutterings about this. Every cat was anxious. Smokecloud twitched his ears in amusement. Did they really expect Berryleaf to give it to them strait away?

"Now," Berryleaf purred a little, "for the joy of keeping you hanging, I'll give you a few hints."

Smokecloud mewed happily, _"Ah, Berryleaf! You're so much like Gingerpaw…"_

"Come on, Berryleaf!" Rockslide yowled from the crowd. "Who's Clan leader now?"

"Yea!" Raincloud protested. "Tell us now!"

"I don't want to," Berryleaf shrugged. "Sorry you can't rush a medicine cat."

"_That's Gingerpaw all over,"_ thought Smokecloud again, and a stab of fear pierced his heart.

Why did he care so much about that particular orange apprentice?

_"It's because we've been together forever,"_ he reminded himself. _"Because we're best friends."_ But in truth, Flowerpaw and Lilypaw were his friends, too, and so were Sunkit and Rosepaw and Coalkit and any other cat that was gone.

So why Gingerpaw?

Berryleaf was continuing. "I'll tell you this, though," she swiped her tail across her jowls. "Our new leader is a she-cat." The cats were silent, and some toms that had their hopes up groaned out loud. Rockslide, Wheatwhisker, and Foxfang were amongst them.

But by then Berryleaf had had her fun. She dipped her head and said out loud.

"And she has the brightest and most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. And of course…what I've just said_ just_ gave it away!"

After a moment of silence and thought, Grayflower and Raincloud suddenly let out yowls of delight. Following their example. The cats of Thunderclan's eyes lit up with realization.

The only cat that was standing with her mouth slightly agape was Brighteye.

"Brighteye! Brigtheye!" The elders began to chant.

Smokecloud's eyes lit up in realization, and his eyes met the yellow-and-sapphire ones of the delighted and taken-aback she-cat.

_Brighteye was going to be Clan leader!_

"Brigtheye! Brighteye!" he echoed, and Slashpaw echoed his yowl. Suddenly, the whole Clan was yowling at the top of their lungs. "Brighteye! Brighteye!"

"Brigtheye!" yowled a voice from the edge of the territory, and every cat turned to see Littlepine there, looking pleased. The small brown tom had obviously arrived at a good moment. Snowpaw whisked away to go see him.

The black and white she-cat was purring so loudly it was a wonder she could hear their chants. Brighteye was the best choice, Smokecloud decided. Every Clan cat alive knew Brighteye's tale: Born with two blue eyes in which one miraculously turned a bright yellow. Her grandmother, Lightstreak, had been one of the best warriors in the Clan.

No cat had any objections, and soon, to Brighteye's pure, utter delight, it seemed like every animal in the forest was chanting 'Brighteye!' with the ThunderClan cats. Littlepine had bounded up to touch noses with her: he was her best friend at the Gatherings.

Berryleaf looked satisfied, and, as if that ended that, calmly padded to the side of the RockPile.

Dewdrop was left. She nodded to Brighteye, who couldn't speak but slowly made her way up to the pile of rocks.

"Congratulations," Dewdrop mewed in a small voice. Barely any cat could hear her. "I'm happy for you, Brighteye. I know that _I_ was expecting to be made leader, but…I trust you to make the right choices for ThunderClan."

"You could be deputy!" declared Wheatwhisker, but Dewdrop shook her head. "Choose who you want, not who you feel sorry for. I'm happy just being a warrior for now," Dewdrop forced a purr. "Thank you, though."

As the gray she-cat made her way to Foxfang at the edge of the bunch, Brighteye's eyes glowed with pleasure.

"T-thank you, ThunderClan," she stammered, "for welcoming me as your new leader! I promise to lead you through whatever challenges we may face. I never expected that it would be me that StarClan chose to represent us. However," she paused. "I'll need your help every pawstep of the way."

"Don't worry, young one," said Grayflower kindly. "This is sudden; you're dealing well with it. Stormstar had a rough time at first as well."

Brigtheye beamed at her. Berryleaf spoke from the edge of the RockPile. "Tomorrow night, I will travel to the Moonstone with Brighteye for her receive her nine lives. It has come to my attention-and the attention of many others-that she must choose a deputy."

Again, all the cats were silent. Smokecloud's eyes met Brighteye's again; and he blinked to his friend. Her own eyes glowed back; they were asking him a question. He knew was she was asking. He gave a slight shake of his head.

He didn't want to be deputy. Like Ravenclaw.

Now the young she-cat's eyes were swerving around the rest of the cats. Opening her mouth a little, she took a shaky breath and began.

"I pray to the spirits of Lightfoot and Stormstar, who now walk with StarClan, that they may approve my choice of deputy for moons to come."

She paused again. Smokecloud flattened his ears…

"Pantherfoot will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

&&&

Amidst the cheers and yowls for the old black warrior, Smokecloud had padded back to the apprentice den.

Gingerpaw would be so happy to know that the cat who had fathered her was now ThunderClan deputy; but then, she would be proud of any cat…him, Foxfang, Dewdrop…

The gray warrior had decided that he was going to sleep with the apprentices that night. As he made his way into the den, he lifted his nose into the air and breathed deeply.

There was no scent of Gingerpaw.

The friendly scents of the den were now clustered with blood and fear and cold hatred; Smokecloud made his way towards every nest, trying to take in a scent.

He smelled where Slashpaw slept, and where Starpaw was sleeping as well. Snowpaw was no longer sleeping in the medicine cat's den, but with the two, trying to comfort himself with the loss of his sister, so of course Smoekcloud could make out out the sweet scent of hsi fur as well.

That was all Smokecloud could scent. The other smells of all his friends had been removed, to be replaced by harsh fear scents and sickness.

The gray tom closed his eyes once more.

He had remembered the first rogue attack, when Gingerpaw was still a three moon old kit or so. He remembered the he had taken her by the scruff and carried her to safety.

_"Wait here," Smokepaw ordered. "I'll go get Snowkit and Rosekit."_

_"What about my sisters?" Gingerkit squeaked. "And Greenkit? Please save them! Lilykit's scared of the dark, you know!"_

_Smokepaw flattened his ears. He didn't want to tell her that her friend was dead and that her sisters were in grave danger._

_But then, she was a kit that culd cope with the truth. _

_"Stay with me!" Gingerkit was huddling inside the reed nest that Smokepaw had plopped her in. "I'm afraid!"_

_Smokepaw licked her in between the ears. "I have to go fight, Gingerkit. When you're an apprentice, you'll understand."_

_Amidst the chaos and battle going on just fox-lengths away, the ginger kitten fixed her brilliant sapphire gaze with his amber one. _

_"Your name is…Smokepaw, right? Why…do you have to fight?"_

_"An apprentice fights for his Clan," he whispered. "And for his friends."_

_"Then I guess…" Gingerkit's eyes were widened, "…I'm your friend,right?" _

Smokecloud gave a sort of shaky, hollow laugh that made him want to sob, and suddenly curled up in a nest. He would sleep here tonight.

"We _are_ friends, Gingerpaw," he murmured. "Friends until the very end. I promise you that."


	25. Chappie 23: What to Expect

**Thank you guys! I got good reviews--I've nearly got 100 now! I appreciate your reviews so much! **

**Blueheart---I couldn't reply to your reviews cuz they were annonymous but I'm flattered! Thank u for liking my story so much! **

**In the next chappie: Plan to save Gingerpaw and her friends come together: will Smokecloud have to face his brother again? Will Doveheart find proper names for her kits? Will Irispaw blab to the while world about 'The Plan'? Find out next time in-Guardian of the Moon Tree! -da-dum-**

* * *

Light shone through Gingerpaw's eyelids as the sun began to shine weakly over the gorge. 

Though the air was crisp and cold, all the beauty of the forest seemed to have been sapped away.

It had rained.

It had rained all day morning and all night and Gingerpaw and her friends had been left out, soaked, drenched, and worn-out to the bone. Guards were still around the, some half-awake, others asleep, but the apprentice knew full well that if she even considered escaping they'd have her beaten in a heartbeat.

She groaned as she opened her eyes. Her fur was still matted and clung to her, dripping wet. Wildpaw was wheezing and coughing every time he breathed, and Sunkit was lying on the ground in such a state that Gingerpaw instantly grew alarmed and hopped quietly to her paws.

A guard or two cautiously eyed her but she ignored them, too focused on the light brown tomkit.

"Sunkit?" she whispered. He looked almost…dead. "Sunkit?"

"It's okay, he's breathing," Gingerpaw turned to see Firpaw staring at her through misty green eyes. "I checked on him. He's just sleeping in an odd angle."

"Oh," Gingerpaw let out a breath, relieved. Lichenkit and Spottedkit were sleeping curled together in such a close bundle that Gingerpaw couldn't tell who was who. Flowerpaw was half-awake, eyes distant and uncertain. She seemed dazed.

"It's almost time for him to become an apprentice," Firpaw announced. "Isn't it?"

"Yea," Gingerpaw nodded. "Nearly six moons old."

Silence followed the little chat, threatening to drown any talk whatsoever.

"Well," Gingerpaw began, feeling awkward. "Our first morning in BloodClan. Do you think they'll let us escape peacefully?"

Firpaw giggled. "I highly doubt that," she laughed. "We'd have to fight first. But cats would die, either way."

'"I know," Gingerpaw's eyes suddenly darkened and she bowed her head. "I almost envy Stripedkit now. I don't know who died in my Clan. I don't even know where Lilypaw is."

"Don't doubt her yet," Firpaw insisted firmly. "Your sister's tougher than she looks. As for your Clan, Gingerpaw, worrying will only make it seem worse. I lost my brother," Suddenly, Firpaw's gaze softened with sadness, "Tumblekit, to the rogues. I was there. But I kept on fighting," she lifted her chin defiantly. "ShadowClan cats rarely show their feeling, Gingerpaw. Me and Littlepine are probably the only ones that do…"

"Tumblekit's with Stripedkit now," said Gingerpaw gently. "Playing in the stars."

"If only I was certain," Firpaw sighed. Then her eyes clouded again. "I can't believe Falconclaw sent a kit to his death."

"I'm worried about Rosepaw. What if she was too sick to fight?" Even though the orange apprentice knew full well that Rosepaw was no kit mewling in the nursery, the rosy-colored she-cat was like a sister to her. If she died…well, then, Gingerpaw wouldn't hesitate in risking her own life to kill Falconclaw for sentencing her to StarClan.

"Gingerpaw?" Firpaw poked her on her flank, snapping her back to reality. "I forgot to tell you. At night when you were still asleep, that pile of fox-dung Falconclaw allowed Gorsepaw to have a look at our group. You seemed fine, so I didn't want to wake you. Wildpaw got sick overnight, and Gorsepaw gave him Lavender Petals...and Lichenkit had torn her claw at some point, but everyone's fine considering the situation we're in. I asked him how his group was and he said that Rosepaw's alive; she put up a good fight, but there were three littermates that died and one apprentice from another group that was too weak."

"But Rosepaw's alive…" murmured Gingerpaw suddenly, relief washing over her. Somehow, this calmed her. If the sickly she-cat could cope, so could she.

"Is Thrushpaw okay?" Flowerpaw's voice called weakly from behind her. She whipped around to see the brown and white she cat gazing at Firpaw. "He was kind to me. I don't want him dead."

"He won't be," assured Firpaw. "I know him; he's in my Clan. His sister died in the first rogue attack, so he'll want revenge more than anything else."

"But he's such a gentle tom," Flowerpaw murmured before burying her head in her paws again, huge eyes closing. Firpaw shot Gingerpaw a questioning look but the bewildered she-cat just shrugged.

She still couldn't shake off the fact that Greenkit had brought her sister back from StarClan. So she was okay up there.

_"I miss you, Greenkit. You'll stand with me when-not if-when I receive my warrior name!"_

Sighing, Gingerpaw curled up next to the ShadowClan apprentice and put her head down. "You and I will be great friends when we return to the Clans," she said, half to herself. "I know we'll be enemies again…but I won't fight you if we battle, Firpaw. How could I?"

Firpaw suddenly pressed her muzzle into Gingerpaw's fur. "Gingerpaw, our Clans must come first," she mumbled. "You're my friend-we could even be best friends. But where do our loyalties lie?"

"I would never kill you if our Clans battled."

"Gingerpaw, you may have to," said Firpaw gently. Gingerpaw noticed that in the morning light, Firpaw's light gray fur seemed frosty and her velar light green eyes made her look like a StarClan cat.

"What if I'm attacking a Clanmate? What if it's Smokecloud? Or Nimblefoot? Or Doveheart? I met them at a Gathering," she nodded as Gingerpaw cast her a questioning look.

"Gingerpaw, nothing will change the fact that I'm from ShadowClan, and proud of it, and that you're in ThunderClan, and proud of it to."

"Gingerpaw…if we get out of here alive, we _will_ be enemies."

&&&

"Wildpaw?" Flowerpaw inquired, prodding him on his side. "Get up, you lazy furball!"

Gingerpaw was standing stock-still as a soft wind blew across the clearing, ruffling her whiskers and fur. Beside her, Sunkit was rigidly staring at nothing, fur bristled to such an extent that it was hard to tell that he wasn't a mouse of some kind.

They were told that Falconclaw was coming to 'check' on them to see how they were coping.

"Falconclaw needs to see that you're battle-fit!" snapped a big she-cat named Scree.

"If it's a battle with him, sure I'll do it!" spat Flowerpaw. "I'll give him the death-blow and it'll be over. Pity, I would have wanted to see him suffer, but oh, well." Firpaw gave a murmur to show that she agreed.

"No," said a big tomcat coldly. Gingerpaw recognized him as Claw. "Falconclaw could kill you with a swipe of his claws!"

"Last time I checked, it took more than that to kill me. I even made him bleed!"

"Falconclaw wants to train you tomorrow to see if you can actually fight. If you can't, well, you'll end up where that little kit ended up yesterday," Claw hissed.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about Stripedkit that way!" Sunkit hissed, seething. He seemed furious.

By now Flowerpaw was on an her ever-so-important insult-streak. When she was angry, Gingerpaw knew, and she couldn't fight, Flowerpaw would annoy a cat so much that they couldn't think right. Cats made mistakes when they were angry.

"What are those spots on your head?!" Flowerpaw suddenly exclaimed, eyes wide. Claw frowned as some guards cast him inquiring looks. All eyes turned towards Claw's head.

"_What_ spots? I'm pure white, you mouse-brain!"

"Those…markings," the wiry she-cat muttered. "They're all blotchy and black- oh my Great StarClan! They're mouse-dung!" She tried to look puzzled as Claw let out an angry yell and Spottedkit began to laugh. "There's mouse-dung on your head? I thought I was _fox-dung_ you bathed in! Maybe it's both…no wonder you stink so much!"

By now, Gingerpaw was laughing, and so were about every other cat. Even some guards were smirking. Sweeping on, Flowerpaw looked pleased with herself.

"But dear Kitty-is it okay, then, if I call you Kitty?" Claw was shaking with rage. "Because, you know, you look like a little kittypet! Here, Kitty! C'mere, Kitty! Cute name, Kitty Kitty Kitty!"

Firpaw let out a laugh that was so happy that Gingerpaw's eyes widened. _"We're in a life-death situation…and we're all laughing?"_

"But, then, Kitty, I'll bet you don't just roll over in dung," Flowerpaw pointed out. "I'll bet you _eat_ it, too! What's the matter? If you can't hunt, Kitty, I won't be surprised! Poor little Kitty…do you want to go in the river, then? You can wash those awful markings off. But then, if you drown, no cat here would be disappointed. Don't be sad, Kitty, no cat here likes you, anyways! No cat alive does, actually…"

An uproar of glee arose from the huge clearing. Flowerpaw had raised her voice; nearly every group could hear her. Claw looked embarrassed and in a rage at the same time.

"I would snap your throat open," he said in soft, dangerous tones, "if you make fun of me."

Gingerpaw missed Flowerpaw's retort, but it must have been amusing, for the two twins and Sunkit giggled.

Falconclaw was carefully stalking up from behind him. He and she looked at each other; Gingerpaw thought she saw a flicker of fear in his eyes…but then it was replaced by calm indifference.

"Well, well," he purred. "It seems like the little Flowerpaw is giving you a hard time, Claw."

Flowerpaw instantly whipped around and glared at the BloodClan leader. Wildpaw unsheathed his claws and gave his tail a lash.

"Falconclaw," she muttered.

"What? No insult for me?" The creamy-colored tom looked innocent. "After I killed kits and apprentices and nearly sent you to StarClan?"

"I'm working on one so bad that you'll be dizzy when I finish," she purred. "Don't worry. You're so scared and kit-like that I'm sure you'll go running to your mother! What was her name? Uglyface? I wouldn't be surprised, seeing the way you turned out."

At this, Falconclaw eyed her with cold hatred in his eyes. "If you think you're so smart, why don't you make fun of this kit here?" With a swipe, he suddenly had Spottedkit clamped under his claw. He held him down with sharp claws, and Spottedkit let out a wail as blood was drawn from his scruff.

Sunkit let out a whimper and bunched up his muscles. "Leave Spottedkit alone!"

"Come now, Flowerpaw! This kit's weak! Insult him, eh?"

For the first time, true fear was dancing in the brown and white apprentice's eyes. "Let him go!"

Gingerpaw saw Spottedkit squeeze his eyes shut. "Let him _go_!" she repeated with such fury in her voice that Falconclaw seemed to obey. With a start, Spottedkit raced over to Sunkit. Lichenkit scampered over to her brother and covered him in licks.

"Do not underestimate the power of BloodClan," Falconclaw warned quietly. "I would have killed that kit in a heartbeat. Now," he turned to Gingerpaw. "I've come to take you, Gingerpaw, away to my den for awhile. There are things we must…discuss for a while."

_Wow. That was…direct._

"She'll go with you when dogs nest in trees!" spat Firpaw, glaring. For a moment, Falconclaw looked angry. But then, with a purr, he turned to Gingerpaw.

"You see, little apprentice, your sister has no choice! If she does not obey my wishes-" he looked at her with a gleam in his eye. "I shall kill her friend."

Gingerpaw's blood ran cold. "Wh-what?" she squeaked.

"Touch any one of them here and I'll scatter your entrails from here till the HighStones!" screeched Flowerpaw angrily.

Wildpaw let out a snort, as if to agree, and bared his teeth.

"Wait," murmured Gingerpaw. For the first time in what seem like forever, she felt absolutely calm in the presence of Falconclaw. "You have Rosepaw, don't you?"

Ignoring the gasps of shock from her friends, she turned without a word and began to walk away.

"You're no leader!" she heard Flowerpaw scream. "You're just a cowardly elder, Falconclaw! You don't even have a proper name!"

Flowerpaw's words were drowned out by yowls of cats from other groups and screeches as more kits and apprentices were dragged to their deaths.

In the midst of it all, no cat heard Gingerpaw give a strangled sob.

&&&

"Now, Gingerpaw," Falconclaw sounded brisk as Gingerpaw trailed behind him to his den. "I am under the impression that you do not enjoy it here."

"Enjoy it? Oh, you mean having my friends killed, getting captured by a group of mouse-brained guards, seeing helpless kits being sent off to their deaths, spending the night under the rain, being led to a den by an insane piece of fox-dung who murdered my sister in front of my eyes? No, I'm fine with it all!"

Falconclaw ignored her. "Be that as it may, Gingerpaw, I would like to ask you a few questions in my den. You knew a kit called Greenkit, did you not?"

"And I will tell you this…_why_?" Gingerpaw spat, tail curling. _"How'd he know…?"_

""Because if you don't give me the information I need, you're precious little Rosepaw will travel to 'StarClan'," he hissed back. This sobered her up at once.

"I'm warning you," Gingerpaw threatened. "I know cats that could rip your fur off!"

"Angelwing's dead, Gingerpaw. I am far too powerful for her to lay a claw on me."

"How do you know about Ange-"

"She and I used to know each other," he purred. "I am related to her from a long line of cats. But I keep visiting her every time I go to the Moon Tree. What does she tell you about me?"

In truth, the bewildered apprentice had no idea what he was talking about.

"What Angelwing says to me is for me to know and for you to find out once you go to the Forest of Darkness forever!"

"I know what it's like there," Falconclaw cast her a glance. "Part of my soul is still trapped in it. But before we go on any further, Gingerpaw, I want to ask you- oh, wait, here we are!"

Gingerpaw followed his gaze and had to quiet the gasp that rose in her throat. She stepped slowly into his den.

It was humongous—vines were crawling up the smooth walls, and there were rocks covered in moss everywhere. A pile of fresh-kill nearby made Gingerpaw's mouth water.

_"Oh…right,"_ she reminded herself. _"We haven't eaten in a while…"  
_

The sound of ragged breathing distracted her, and Gingerpaw caught sight a black shape in the corner.

Without any further thought, she raced towards it and pressed her muzzle comfortingly into her fur.

"Rosepaw!"

"Hi, Gingerpaw," said the cat drowsily, and Rosepaw looked up, eyes swollen. She blinked up at her. "You're okay!"

"I thought you were dead!"

"I'm battered and torn up to the bone but otherwise okay," Rosepaw managed a weak giggle. "How is every other cat?"

"Stripedkit was killed by this tyrant," hissed Gingerpaw under her breath, glaring at Falconclaw. Rosepaw's eyes clouded. "Maplepaw, too. When Wheatpaw tried to stop Jag-that's his name, Jag-he got killed as well."

"Are you two _sisters_?"

Gingerpaw was surprised to hear a note of actual interest in the tom's voice as she faced him. He merely looked curious, not aggressive.

Before she could protest on what right he had to ask them that, Rosepaw interrupted. "No, we're not. We're just friends; I have a brother."

"Ah," Falconclaw nodded. "Yes. Snowpaw, is it not?"

For a moment Gingerpaw stared at him. Rosepaw frowned. "Y-yes," she stammered. "How did you know?"

"Well, we've been spying on you since the first attack," he purred. "All of you-we now know the borders by heart, know your scent markings, know who is your leader and medicine cat, at what time you gather…almost as if I was your father," he licked his tail slowly. "I've watched you grow up from being Rosekit and Gingerkit to the dashing apprentices you are now-and hopefully you may live to be warriors if you cooperate."

"You're no father," said Gingerpaw darkly. Her neck fur was rising on end. "A father would never kill kits."

"You killed Badgerkit and Greenkit!" hissed Rosepaw suddenly, claws unsheathing. "And Cinderclaw and Tawnyheart and about a hundred others!"

"I did it because I had to!" he snapped back. "And hopefully you won't end up where they are!"

"It's better than being here," spat Gingerpaw, tail lashing.

"You-" he whirled to face her. "Where is your sister?"

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "And even if I did, you'd have to kill me and I still wouldn't tell you."

"Look here," he said softly, suddenly bunching up his muscles. "I need to know things, Gingerpaw, or Rosepaw here," he nodded towards her, "will die."

"She can run, you know!"

"I have given her maple seeds," Falconclaw purred again. "They make you weak. Rosepaw cannot fight. She can barely stand! Now-I will question you: you have until tomorrow to make your decision whether or not you shall answer them! You forget that I killed your sister once--and that I could easily kill y-"

"No, you couldn't," Gingerpaw suddenly advanced upon him so far that her nose was only a mouse-tail from his. "You never could, could you, Falconclaw?" she hissed. "I've seen the look in your eyes. You haven't laid a claw on me or Flowerpaw since I fought you and she came back from the dead! Tyrant," she spat as he opened his mouth furiously.

"You can't touch me. You're afraid of me!"


	26. Chappie 24: A Sad GoodBye

**Hey, guys! Once again, good reviews! Thank you all-you make me feel warm inside! Thank u all! THANKS million!!! **

**Let me tell you all one thing: just cuz u promsied to review it doesn't mean u HAVE to, guys. I dont' want to force you to do anything. For example, you can skip a chappie. I won't die. The sky won't fall down. and if u like i can fill u in on chappies u've missed!**

**u guys r my best fanfiction friends-I'm lucky 2 have you!  
this chappie is one of the saddest ive ever written; other than 'remember'. **

**Look closely at the 'warriors' allegiances and you'll se slashpaw's warrior name:D THANK U, PINEFUR 4 HIS NAME!!! ;D**

**dont kill me for what i did in this chappie.**

**im sad, too. T.T**

**pearla**

* * *

**ALLEGIANCES**

**ThunderClan**

**LEADER** **Brightstar**- Pretty black-and-white she-cat with one blue eye and one yellow

**DEPUTY** **Pantherfoot**- Elderly black tom with warm yellow eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**** Berryleaf**- Gray and white she-cat with green eyes and bushy tail

**Apprentice, Snowpaw **

**WARRIORS** (Toms and she-cats without kits)

**Smokecloud- **Handsome dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Dewdrop**- Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Nimblefoot**- Sleek black and white tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Gingerpaw**

**Windwhisper**- Long-haired, light-goldish she-cat with amber eyes

**Rockslide**- Long-haired orange and white tom with amber eyes

**Heatherfur**- Gray she-cat, green eyes

**Apprentice, Lilypaw**

**Foxfang**- Orange and white tom, blue eyes

**Apprentice, Flowerpaw**

**Mousetail**- Small cream-colored she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Rosepaw **

**Eagleeye**- Black and white tom, green eyes

**Slashstrike**- Orange-and-white tom with battle-scarred ears, amber eyes

**Duskfall**- Golden-brown tom with kind yellow eyes

**QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Doveheart**- Pure white she-cat with blue-gray eyes, mother of Duskfall's kits

(**Kit(s):** Freekit, Pinekit, Thymekit, Dockkit, Toadkit)

**Nightflower**- Longhaired, beautiful black she-cat with green eyes, mother of Eagleye's kits

(**Kit(s):** Sunkit, Moonkit)

**Larkwing**- White tabby she-cat with a gray-striped tail and green eyes (mate unknown)

(**Kit(s):** Coalkit)

**APPRENTICES** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Snowpaw**- Fluffy white tom with amber eyes, medicine cat apprentice

Mother: Windwhisper

Father: Rockslide

**Rosepaw**- Light brown-red tabby she-cat with greenish-blue eyes

Mother: Windwhisper

Father: Rockslide

**Gingerpaw**- Light flame-orange she-cat (with darker flecks), brilliant sapphire eyes

Mother: Mousetail

Father: Wolfclaw

**Flowerpaw**- Brown-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Mother: Mousetail

Father: Wolfclaw

**Lilypaw**- Long-haired gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Mother: Mousetail

Father: Wolfclaw

**ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Grayflower**- Light gray she-cat with yellow eyes

**Raincloud**- Big white tom with gray ears and amber eyes

**Wheatwhisker**- Dark brown tabby tom with white underbelly and gentle green eyes, retired early due to injuries

**Others:**

Littlepine of ShadowClan: Small short-haired brown tom with amber eyes; very short tail

Asterpaw of RiverClan: Medicine cat apprentice. Sleek black she-cat with green eyes and small scar on left cheek

Firpaw: Light gray (almost white) she-cat; green eyes with a hint of blue

Ravenclaw: ShadowClan deputy; black tom with green eyes

Thrushpaw: Small light brown tom with friendly amber eyes

* * *

Smokecloud let out a sigh as he entered through the reeds into familiar ThunderClan territory, Nimblefoot bounding behind him to greet Mousetail, who had just walked out of the warrior's den. 

Dawn patrol had gone considerably well despite the current situation; there had been no sign of Ravenclaw and no signs of trouble. True, they had met a WindClan patrol on the border, but instead of hurtling insults at each other they simply shared news of what apprentices and kits were dead or missing.

Moonkit was playing with a leaf all by herself outside the nursery, Smokecloud observed, clearly lonely due to the disappearance of Sunkit. Doveheart was lying nearby, and Smokecloud let out a gasp when he saw her.

"Doveheart?" he prompted, padding over carefully. "Exactly how many kits are you carrying? Either you've eaten too much prey, or…_wow_!"

She was _huge_. Smokecloud had seen Nightflower big, and Mousetail pretty big…but Doveheart? She looked like a bloated badger!

"I'm not telling," she purred, though her blue-gray eyes were clear. "Berryleaf says I should be due soon."

"But you only just found out less than a moon ago!" Smokecloud protested. "They can't be due that soon!"

"Ah. No, Smokecloud; I knew two moons ago. I just didn't want to tell!"

"But you-"

"I hunted and fought as well as any warrior," she insisted firmly. "I didn't want to be treated like a queen. Look at me! But when Stormstar gave me an apprentice I realized that I couldn't mentor Gingerpaw. Believe me: Nimblefoot's never had an apprentice and he's eager to have Gingerpaw _when _she's rescued," Smokecloud loved how Doveheart stressed on the 'when', as if she knew Gingerpaw and all the others were going to make it back safely.

"Besides," she continued, "it had begun to show that I was fatter, right?"

In truth, Smokecloud had had no idea whatsoever until she had announced it herself, but said nothing. Queens deserved as much respect as elders or a Clan leader.

"I'll give you a hint, though," Doveheart stretched lazily as Moonkit began to play-fight with a twig. "There are more than two."

"No!" Smokecloud pretended to gasp. "Two? I thought, well, maybe you were carrying _ten_!!"

Leaving Doveheart to laugh cheerfully, Smokecloud understood why she was so happy once he padded away to go find Pantherfoot and report the WindClan news.

Doveheart would bring more young cats to the Clan.

This was her first litter; but now that some apprentices were gone StarClan-knew-where, a litter of kits would be the best thing to make ThunderClan strong again.

_"Gingerpaw,"_ he thought desperately. _"Hold on a little longer, just a bit longer…we're coming for you!"_

Spotting Pantherfoot, the gray tom willed his thoughts away and veered in the opposite direction, sprining towards him.

"Hey!" he mewed, out of breath, once he had reached the Clan deputy. "How's ThunderClan's new deputy doing?"

"Smokecloud," Pantherfoot purred. "I'm well, thanks. Brightstar's doing an excellent job for the first day as Clan leader, by the way."

"Glad to hear it," Smokecloud made a mental note to go and check on her later on. "How's everything going?"

"We're rebuilding camp fast as well. This morning, while you were gone, Eagleeye and Slashpaw made the apprentice den more comfortable, and Berryleaf just stocked up on some juniper and Lavender petals…hopefully no Clan will take that as a threat and attack."

"I doubt that," Smokecloud quickly filed him in on what the WindClan patrol had told them. "I think all the Clans are rebuilding, anyways," he finished as Pantherfoot gave an approving nod. "How's the prey running?"

"That's our only problem," Pantherfoot's brow furrowed into a frown. "Rockslide's organizing the prey we caught, but it's hardly enough our queens and elders. We caught a scrawny blackbird and a chipmunk…and there was a mouse from last night that's still partially fresh. Nevertheless, we are running low."

"I'll go hunting at dusk," Smokecloud lied. "Can Snowpaw go, too?"

"Snowpaw?" The black tom's eyes widened in surprise. "He may need to help Berryleaf."

"Medcine cats can hunt, too," Smokecloud insisited. "Can Slashpaw and Starpaw come as well? It'll be good for us to get out of camp, and-"

"You won't need to call them _that _anymore," a voice purred, and Smokecloud turned to see Eagleeye, looking happier than he did in moons.

"Sorry, Smokecloud. I heard you talking about my apprentice and, well-Brightstar said he's more than ready to become a warrior. Starpaw, too! They just need to be assessed so that we can confirm."

The gray tom let out a gasp. Slashpaw and Starpaw were going to become warriors?!

"Great StarClan!" he yowled. "_Today?!_ I have to go congratulate them!"

Before any cat could protest, he turned tail and was off and running to the elder's den, where he guessed the two apprentices would be.

"Slow down," he heard Berryleaf call as he whizzed past her. "You're running faster than a rabbit with two tons of dogs on its tail!"

Nearly tripping over a surprised Nightflower, he mewed a quick apology as he sped away.

_"Finally!" _he thought with satisfaction. _"This will cheer us all up!"_

He burst into the elder's den just in time to see Slashpaw dropping a small vole at Raincloud's paws. _"Slashpaw!!"_

"Where's the badger?!" Slashpaw whipped around, claws unsheathed. His eyes were narrowed and his fur was bristling on end so that he looked like a fuzzy mouse. "Quick, Smokecloud! I'll lead the elders out while you warn the queens! Tell Starpaw to-"

"There's no badger, you mouse-brained idiot," Smokecloud interrupted, swiping his tail across his friend's ears. "I have a surprise for you."

"Don't tell me Moonkit overate again!" Slashpaw groaned. "Because the last time I had to fetch her a dock leaf to vomit on, it was just nasty! Or are Doveheart's kits coming early?"

"Not anything like that," Smokecloud cleared his throat. "I have a request. Shall I call you Slashtail now? Or maybe Slashclaw? Slashpelt? Slashtalon? What?"

There was a moment of silence while his words sunk in, and then Slashpaw let out a yowl of delight and bounced high in the air. "My warrior assessment! It's _today_?!"

"Congratulations!" Wheatwhisker limped over and purred. "You certainly have earned it! You'll pass for certain; and then you can finally sleep in the warrior's den!"

Wheatwhisker's apprentice had been Seedpaw; and she had not lived long enough to be made into a warrior. Slashpaw's ceremony must have meant as much to him as Seedpaw's would have had she survived the rogue attack.

"Blackpaw and Seedpaw should have been with me," Slashpaw suddenly mewed sadly. "They should have."

All the happiness had been drained in that single moment out of grief for two young apprentices that ahd given thier lives to serve their Clan.

"They can't," said Grayflower gently, giving him a lick between his ears as she limped up. "But Starpaw will."

Smokecloud was proud to have Grayflower as his mother. Giving her ear a quick lick, he bounded out of the den with Slashpaw at his heels, apparently excited again, yowling, "Wait until I tell every cat I'm going to be a _warrior_!"

&&&

"Slashpaw!" Smokecloud's yowl made Dewdrop look up from where she was sharing tongues with Foxfang. "Slashpaw?"

Morning was nearly drawing to an end: the sun was shining brightly in the sky and the heat of the day was beginning to take its toll. Moonkit was padding into the nursery with a chipmunk the size of her head, probably to give to Larkwing or Dovesong.

The questioning look that Smokecloud cast Foxfang made the wiry tom shrug. "My son's too excited about being made a warrior for me to know where he runs off to!" he exclaimed, giving his shoulder a quick lick.

Dewdrop looked proud; Slashpaw and Starpaw were her last litter, and she was determined to see them become warriors.

Smokecloud had realized that he couldn't make it to Slashpaw and Starpaw's warrior ceremony. But he had to find his Clanmate to tell him, or he would be reduced to nothing more than a shredded pelt!

"The medicine cat den!" he gasped as he turned to run there instead. He caught sight of Starpaw, lying side-by-side with Duskfall, and gave her a wave with his tail.

She responded by blinking sadly.

_"What ruffled _her_ fur? Today's the big day! She should be _happy_!"_

Shrugging off his worry, he stumbled up to the mouth of the den, nearly colliding with a very annoyed Berryleaf.

"Next time you do that, Smokecloud, consider yourself deprived of life forever!" she yowled furiously as he spun off. Smokecloud winced as she muttered insults under her breath.

"Fox-dung!" she snapped to himself as he stumbled and almost fell. "I snagged a claw!"

Shaking a few pieces of dirt off his tail, the young warrior gave his left hind paw a swift lick before hurtling into the den.

"Slashpaw?!"

"What now?" He was relieved to hear the familiar voice and caught sight of him sitting next to Snowpaw, ears alert. "Is the sky falling down? Is the river flooding? Is Moonkit being carried away by some eagle?"

"Nope."

"Stop _scaring _me like that!"

Snowpaw acknowledged him with a friendly nod and gave a shaky purr. "Rosepaw."

"He says that to any cat now," Slashpaw explained as Smokecloud glanced at him in confusion. "It's his way of saying, 'Hi', 'how's the prey running', 'is there a badger in camp', or simply 'do you need help, Berryleaf'?"

"Interesting," muttered Smokecloud. "I missed you, too, Snowpaw." He pressed his muzzle to that of his Clanmate and cleared his throat.

"Slashpaw, there's something I need to tell you," he muttered. "We're best friends, right?"

"No, I hate you worse than a ShadowClan patrol," Slashpaw blinked. "Of course we're friends, you stupid furball!"

"And I'm best friends with Starpaw and Snowpaw as well?"

"Yea."

"And Gingerpaw?"

"Uh-huh."

"And Rosepaw, and Gingerpaw, and Lilypaw, and Flowerpaw, and Sunkit and Moonkit and-"

"Get to the point, Smokecloud!" Slashpaw looked annoyed.

"Well, Slashpaw…in order for the plan to work, I have to meet with the cats that are going with us to rescue our Clanmates this evening. I told Pantherfoot I'd be going hunting to cover up. But that means that-"

"-you can't be at my warrior ceremony," Slashpaw didn't look angry, just a little regretful. "I guessed that. I'd love you to be there, but I know we need to help our friends," he cast a warm glance towards Snowpaw. "And Rosepaw, too."

Snowpaw's eyes lit up and he purred. "Rosepaw!"

To say the least, Smokecloud was quite taken-back. "T-thanks, Slashpaw…"

"Get our plan together and I'll be happy," Slashpaw waved his tail. "I would have liked it for you to give me the assessment. Ah, well. I suppose when you get your apprentice you'll do just fine as well. Now, shoo!"

The orange and white tom waved his tail and flicked his ear towards Snowpaw.

"One more thing. Starpaw looks like she just fell down a badger set into a prickle of thorn-bushes. What's with her?"

"She says she doesn't want to become a warrior without Blackpaw or Seedpaw," Slashpaw looked worried. "Why don't you go try to make her feel better? She won't talk to me."

There was a world of hurt in his eyes, and even Snowpaw seemed a little down at the mention of her.

"That I can do," muttered Smokecloud, and turned tail out of the den.

&&&

When Smokecloud found Starpaw, she was quietly sitting with Moonkit, batting at her ears gently.

"Hey, Starpaw," he said gently as he came up to her. "Rough day?"

"You could say that," Starpaw's once-cheerful voice came out crackly. "I miss Blackpaw."

"We all do," Smokecloud murmured, resting his tail on her shoulder. "Seedpaw, too."

"I don't want to be a warrior," Starpaw shut her eyes as Moonkit scampered away. "I want Blackpaw."

A nightingale let out a low call nearby, and a butterfly lazily fluttered in front of Moonkit.

It paid the price.

Pity welled up inside his heart for his friend; she seemed lost, abandon. "Didn't he love me?" She seemed very far away. "Didn't he care?"

"Of course he loved you!" exclaimed Smokecloud. "He loved you since you two were kits. You can still become warriors together, and you know he'll be at your side every paw-step of the way!"

"Oh, Smokecloud," she murmured. "If only you knew. You're a great tom, you know. You're ThunderClan's best warrior. Take care of Gingerpaw when she comes back." Rising weakly to her paws, she slowly walked away. "That apprentice has a heart of gold."

"And Smokecloud. I'm just going to have a word with my mother and father. Could you tell Moonkit that she's the bravest kit I've ever met?" She flicked her tail towards the kit with the butterfly in her mouth. "Sunkit will be okay. And tell Larkwing that Shrewkit will always be taken care of in StarClan," her eyes clouded at this.

"And…I don't want to face Slashpaw right now. Tell my brother that I love him very much."

&&&

**(AN- Sorry to skip a lot. But I'm sure this may be boring you-Gingerpaw will be rescued soon, I promise! This takes place after Smokecloud went to the meeting with all the gathered cats. Slashpaw is now Slashstrike as you shall soon see. Kay?)**

Smokecloud swiftly leaped over a fallen tree as he made his way back to camp. He couldn't wait to tell Slashpaw the news-and to hear his new warrior name. Of course, after the vigil.

"I wonder what happened with Starpaw," he thought. "I hope she's okay."

It sounded as if she was saying good-bye to him that afternoon. Hopefully her warrior name would make her feel better.

Dodging a huge, tawny-colored moth, he recalled what had just happened.

Leopardspots, Mistpaw, Asterpaw, Irispaw, Ravenclaw, Stonekit, Mintpaw, Songbird, Featherbrook, Wildflower, Vinepaw, Weedpaw, Badgerpaw, Nightpaw, and ton of other cats had been gathered at the edge of ShadowClan territory. He himself had come to represent all his ThunderClan friends-as they had stayed behind to watch Slashpaw and Starpaw's warrior ceremony.

Smokecloud and Ravenclaw had avoided each other; but Smokecloud had found out that Stonekit was the second kit in Ravenclaw's second litter with Songbird. Firpaw was captured, and his brother Tumblekit had been killed. Moonkit and him were the only kits fighting; but both were near apprentice age and were allowed to fight.

"Tomorrow, Gingerpaw," he promised solemnly. "Tomorrow we'll see each other again."

Every cat was battle-fit and ready to go; Asterpaw was coming along to heal injured cats. Gorsepaw, WindClan's medicine cat apprentice, was her good friend, and she was risking everything to bring him back.

Dark indigo blue was swirling in the night sky; mixing with the faintest traces of purple and red from the long-forgotten sunset. Light shone down as the warriors of StarClan hunted and played together so far away.

With a new spring in his step, Smokecloud padded more confidently back, making up an excuse in his head. He had gotten lost or something…or he had gotten attacked by a fox.

He was jerked out of his thoughts as a familiar scent struck him.

"Starpaw?" That was impossible! Unless the she-cat was sitting vigil by the RiverClan border, then it couldn't be her.

Unless…

Cautious not to make a noise, Smokecloud trailed the scent. The source was cluttered with the smell of wild-weeds and moss-plants, but he managed to track it down.

_"Starpaw? What are you doing here?"_

He lifted his head and caught sight of a shape crouched near the water's edge. Ducking, he peeked out through a gap in the bushes and held his breath.

Starpaw was sitting right next to the river, her gray and white coat shining silver in the moonlight.

"Blackpaw, Blackpaw," he heard her murmur. "Why did you break your promise?"

Straining to hear more, he crept further on, nearly stepping on a twig.

_"Mouse-dung!"_ he cursed in his head, but the apprentice did not seem to hear him, only continuing to mournfully gaze at the stars.

"You said that we'd become warriors together," she murmured again. "That we'd fight side-by-side in every battle, defend each other in times of need, and look after one another forever. We'd be mates for good once we were warriors, and our kits would grow up to serve their Clan loyally. Then we'd retire as elders together forever, Blackpaw. You promised…"

_"What?"_ Smokecloud thought desperately. _"Starpaw…"_

"I didn't receive my name tonight, Blackpaw," she murmured again. "Because I love you so much. I'll only receive my name if we're together. Wh-why did you die for me? It should have been me…but even if it was, I'd still miss you. I want to be with you again. And now…"

Starpaw stood up, her eyes reflecting the stars as she blinked her large, orb-like eyes. "We will be."

_**"NO!!"**_

"Starpaw!" Smokecloud yowled, springing out of the bush. His eyes were horrified. "No! Starpaw!"

Starpaw turned to look at him, startled, but her paws did not budge from their spot beside the white, foamy river and stayed rooted to the soil.

"You were supposed to be at camp, receiving your warrior name! You c-can't! I-it's the night of your warrior ceremony! You should be sitting with your brother a-" Smokecloud's voice cracked, "a-at camp! Starpaw, please, no!! C-come back to camp with me!"

The apprentice's yellow gaze softened as she caught sight of him and her eyelids closed slightly. "Please understand," she whispered. "I can't do this anymore. Tell Slashpaw I love him…" she repeated what she had told him that afternoon.

"Smokecloud…" she murmured softly, and swayed a little on the spot."You always were my friend, Smokecloud. My friend…" she whispered, voice trailing off.

**"NO!"**

And then…

"Blackpaw..." breathed Starpaw, and with a last, rattled breath, let herself go limp fall on her side into the white, foaming river, the currents sweeping her away into the cold night.

"No! Starpaw, STARPAW!!" Smokecloud's yowls were desperate, wracked with terror, and he raced to the edge of the river and let out a sob. "No!"

It couldn't have happened; it COULDN'T be true!

Starpaw was always so…_there_ for any cat that needed her help-so desperate to prove herself so that she could be the best warrior she could be. Starpaw was a part of every cat's heart; from when she was Starkit till the day she was supposed to receive her warrior name-

**"STARPAW! STARPAW!!!"**

The black night sky seemed to welcome a new star as the light shone down on the grief-wracked gray tom waling by the RiverClan border.

_Blackpaw…Starpaw…_

He let out yowls to the sky and moon for the one apprentice that had had stars glittering in her eyes and a purr in her heart; and had served her Clan with courage and bravery and the never-ending will of LionClan. He yowled for the cat that had been there for him when he needed it, the cat that had extended her heart to kits and queens and elders alike- that had longed to become a warrior with Slashpaw, Seedpaw, and Blackpaw by her side.

He yowled for the apprentice that had given up her hopes, friends, dreams, family, and ultimately her life to be with the cat that she loved more than anything in the entire forest- more than anything.

And in the night sky, one starry cat came up to greet the other and to take her with him with purring hearts and entwined tails to a paradise in the dark, twinkling forest in the sky.

* * *

**T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T**


	27. Chappie 25: The Impossible Rescue

**Hey, ya'll!**

**Mkay. I aplogize for the freakin' long wait...school started in lebanon! ((((**

**Blast! D **

**So, I got kind caught up in thsi chappie...if u think that it isn't wellwritten or needs detail, pelase tell me where to include more. D **

**YESSSS! -HOLDS THUMBS UP- I GOT FLAMED BY FANNED CHOCOLATE _TWICE!!!_**

**MORE REVS! YAY! d **

**u r all the best reviewers any authoress could ever hope to have! u rock! **

**pearla**

* * *

Light. 

Specks of thousands golden beams shining their way through the clouds, their brilliant, breath-taking glory almost overwhelming as Smokecloud opened his eyes.

Light.

"…huh?" Smokecloud's blinked in confusion as the gray haze faded from his eyes. Where was he? He looked around. There were no other cats here, except for the scent of fresh, crisp air and wind blowing cross…where?

Stretching quickly as he arose, he cautiously padded to the mouth of the cold, moss-coated den.

Stars spread across the black blanket of a sky, twinkling, shining, giggling to each other and whispering secrets.

_"Am…I…"_

His eyes widened

_…dead?_

"You aren't dead, if that's what you think," came a firm voice, and Smokecloud looked up to see himself face-to-face with a slim black she-cat with gray eyes, tail waving lightly in the breeze. He blinked, surprised. "How's you know what I was thinking?!"

"A little personal space, if you don't mind," she muttered harshly. Smokecloud stumbled backwards, thoroughly confused.

"Who in StarClan are you?"

"I have stars in my fur," the she-cat said dryly, glaring at him. "Take a wild guess, go ahead."

"A-are you one of my ancestors?"

"Figured that out now, have you?" she cast him a scathing look. "Relax, mouse-brain, you're dreaming."

"I'm…dreaming?"

"You're slow," the black she-cat sighed again. Smoekcloud noticed that a scar was trcaed from her right eye to the base of her face, making her look sad. "Pity. Gingerpaw thought you were quite smart."

"Gingerpaw?" Smokecloud's ears pricked up suddenly, and his eyes lit up. "You know Gingerpaw?"

"I walk with her," the she-cat's gaze softened. "I am Angelwing, Guardian of the Moon Tree. I try to lead Gingerpaw the right direction, and to protect her. She is alive and well enough, if that comforts you."

"Where is she?!" Smokecloud noticed that his voice had risen dramatically. Gingerpaw was regular Clanmate...and yet he was so..._happy_ to hear about her!

_"What's wrong with me?"_

"Your Clanmate is being held captive in ThunderClan's old camp. Your mother would know where it is."

"Grayflower?"

"Smokeface told me all about her," Angelwing let out a purr. "He's your grandfather, I presume?"

"He's helping me?" Smokecloud's gaze quieted. "Tell him I thank him. We all miss him very much."

"Fear not," Angelwing bent down, her whiskers brushing his muzzle. "He knows no hunger or cold again. Now, rescue your friend, so that she does not suffer the same cruel fate," Angelwing straitened up. "Beware of the numbers of BloodClan-" Smokecloud shuddered at the name, "-as time is running out for many cats."

"Wait…Guardian!" Smokecloud's voice dropped to a whisper, as Angelwing turned around. "This was a short visit-but-I need you…to tell me…"

Angelwing cast a glance over her shoulder. "Yes?" She looked merely curious, though confused at the same time. "I don't have much time to waste. That's why I didn't stay longer. Now, what?"

"I-is Starpaw happy again?"

His question caught Smokecloud by surprise. Of course Starpaw was happy! But...

He had to be sure. For her sake.

Angelwing's eyes glowed with compassion as she turned around and began to pad away. "If she is happy with Blackpaw," she purred. "Then yes, she is the most joyful cat in StarClan."

"I can live with that," breathed Smokecloud, and turned away as well.

**&&&**

Smokecloud awoke with a start.

_"Angelwing…?"_

No. The Guardian had just been part of a dream…she was not physically existent, he remembered. But that dream...he had neevr shared pawsteps with his warrior ancestors! He would have to tell Slashstrike.

_"Then…I'm back at camp?"_

He looked around. _"Yes. But, where-"_

He broke off as he caught sight of the sopping wet gray and white shape in front of him, and his sudden excitement at knowing where Gingerpaw faded away into nothing but remorse and guilt.

Starpaw looked more peaceful then she had in moons; but unlike the other moons her chest was no longer rising and falling to the steady, sure beat of her heart, and her eyes were not bright, but as blank as a cloudless yellow sky.

Slashstrike had sat vigil all night long near his sister, trying to breathe in her scent; and he now sat, head bowed, ears drooping, looking more defeated than he had ever looked since Smokecloud had laid eyes on him as a arrogant little bundle of fur by the name of Slashkit.

Foxfang and Dewdrop sat with him, huddled up next to each other, and Windwhisper, Starpaw's mentor, was letting out thin wails every minute or so.

The camp was silent other than tht.

Pantherfoot was leading the dawn patrol back; Nimblefoot, Heatherfur, and Snowpaw were following him, but other than this there were no sounds of cheerfulness. The prey pile had a measly vole or two in it; Starpaw's death, the worry of the captured cats, the death of still many other cats, and the anxiety of having a new leader had taken the strength out of ThunderClan.

Brightstar had padded up to greet Pantherfoot, and she touched noses with him, eyes full of worry. The day before, when she had received her nine lives, she had come back brimming with self-confidence. Now she looked more like a tiny kit caught doing something wrong.

"Fetch Grayflower, Raincloud, and Wheatwhisker," Smokecloud heard her quietly mewing to Pantherfoot. "In a few moments they shall take Starpaw out to bury her."

Smokecloud's heart filled with sadness. They would bury her into the ground where she would be no more than an unmoving heap of fur, like she never was.

Even Doveheart and Nightflower were in the nursery mourning, but, strangely enough, Larkwing was the one out and about that day. She felt respect for Starpaw since the day the young apprentice had rescued her from the first rogue attack, and she was calmly discussing something with Rockslide; seeming sorrowful but not completely thrown backwards that the apprentice was gone.

Mudtail, Harepelt, Irispaw, and Frostleaf from RiverClan had arrived in ThunderClan territory by the crack of dawn; Irispaw had been supporting Starpaw's body. She and Smokecloud had shared a meaningful glance: this was the day that they were going to fight BloodClan, and yet they had still lost a warrior.

But it was more than that.

Smokecloud knew that Irispaw was close to Starpaw as well.

All the worries about Irispaw telling other cats about their plan faded away. The she-cat eyes flashed; she wanted to avenge the death of her friend.

"Hi, Slashstrike," Smokecloud's voice was a cracked whisper as he finally decided to speak. "Sorry I fell asleep."

There was no reply but a small, indifferent grunt.

"D-do you want to go hunting soon, you know, before the attack? It'll help get your mind off things."

"I should have been there," came the muffled reply. "I might have been able to save her-"

"I tried," Smokecloud rested his tail on Slashstrike's shoulder as he arose to his paws. His limbs felt stiff and cold. "She wanted to be with Blackpaw again, Slashstrike. She might have killed herself even if it wasn't the night she was going to receive her warrior name!"

"But," the new warrior bowed his head again, "I...I'm her _brother_! I should have realized she was saying good-bye yesterday…" his voice trailed off.

"You can fight BloodClan today to avenge her," said Smokecloud softly. "That's what the Clan's name is, by the way."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. Smokecloud was worried he had said something wrong. "Slashstrike-?"

"Why does everyone think this is about revenge?!" Slashstrike's eyes suddenly flashed and he leaped to his paws. "This is about saving our friends, Smokecloud, not fighting for ourselves! How many cats would die fighting to avenge my sister, the cat that purposely died?!"

His claws were unsheathed; he looked furious. "I am not losing friends because Starpaw decided to throw herself to the paws of StarClan! I for one am going to fight to rescue Flowerpaw, Lilypaw, Gingerpaw, Rosepaw, Sunkit, Coalkit- all of them! I don't care whether they're from ThunderClan or not!"

He stopped, breathless but still angry. "I am fighting for my friends."

Regaining composure with the air of a true warrior, he turned tail, padding to the nursery, where he was going to visit Moonkit. "I'm going to go practice fighting moves with Moonkit," he mumbled back to the bewildered gray tom. "But remember, Smokecloud. This has nothing to do with revenge." As he disappeared into the dark hollow, he called back one last thing.

"I assure you this, though, Smokecloud: I will not join my sister today. No cat will as long as I'm around. I am a warrior. This is my duty to the Clan Blackpaw and Seedpaw died trying to save. And in one way or another, so did Starpaw."

**&&&**

"When are we going to fight?!" Moonkit's voice squealed from outside the nursery. "I want to see Sunk-" She was cut off as Slashstrike thrust his pw over her mouth.

Smokecloud looked up from where he had been eating one of the voles from the kill-pile, ears instantly pricking up in alarm. "We'll train later today," Slashstrike spoke loudly as other cats cast Moonkit surprised glances. Foxfang was frowning as he was stopping to snag a couple of berries on his claw, paw still suspended in mid-air. "You want to be ready for apprentice training, don't you?"

As he watched some faces relax, Smokecloud arose steadily and briskly padded over, cuffing her ear with a sheathed paw once he was less than a fox-length from her.

"Speak a little louder, the whole forest can't hear you yet!" he hissed. Slashstrike gave a little _mrrrw_ of amusement.

"Moonkit, remember? Only me, Smokecloud, Snowpaw, and Berryleaf know about the fight," he whispered. "Just stay calm, okay?"

"Sorry. But I feel bad lying to Mother," Moonkit's tiny ears flattened. "What will I do?"

Smokecloud tried to recall when he was kit; Slashstrike had just been born at the time, and Smokecloud, then Smokekit, had gotten into loads of trouble. He has even gone over to RiverClan and wandered into the nursery to p,ay with the kits there!

"Just disappear from the nursery when we go fight," he declared in a low tone. "That's what I jsed to do; I wanted to fight before I was apprenticed. By the time we get back, you AND Sunkit will be back to apologize, remember? Of course, if you want to reconsider-"

"No! You're right; Sunkit will be back by then!" Moonkit's eyes lit up and her tail waved.

_"StarClan, kits are easy to convince…"_

"Why don't you go fetch some traveling herbs for tonight?" asked Slashstrike in a gentle voice, keeping his voice low. "But don't get out of control."

"Okay."

As Smokecloud watched her scamper away, he felt a twinge of regret.

Moonkit was one of the only kits fighting.

_"What am I doing?" _he wondered, _"sending innocent kits to their deaths?"_

But then, he remembered, these kits had CHOSEN to fight. He would make sure some cat was guarding Moonkit every paw-step of the way, and Stonekit, too. No claw would be laid on either of them as long as he was around to stop them.

And they knew where to find the captured cats now: instead of scenting, they were going to the old ThunderClan camp immediately.

"What an advantage!" he purred to himself. "Slashstrike was so surprised…"

Snowpaw was aiding them with traveling herbs; while they had hidden a fresh-kill pile in the place where they were supposed to meet. At the meeting place they would roll in mud o cover their scents, and the RiverClan cats would wet themselves with water.

The warriors and apprentices would have to keep their strengths up.

It was all coming together.

_"Gingerpaw…"_ Smokecloud closed his eyes. _"Wait for me." _

**&&&**

"Who's there?' an aggressive voice called out."Get out of ShadowClan territory!"

"By the way, Hollowstep, its THUNDERCLAN territory," Slashstrike mewed as he and his four Clanmates came into plain view. "Remember that."

The solemn colors of dusk mixed with the bright afternoon yellow in the vast expense of endless sky, making purple, red, and orange appear like fireflies flying on the stars. Dark trees loomed overhead and the cricket chirps seemed to come from everywhere at once.

Smokecloud narrowed his eyes. They had created a distraction long enough for Snowpaw and Moonkit to get away; and had followed shortly after.

_"It's finally here...Gingerpaw."_

Now here they were; and Hollowstep, a young RiverClan warrior, was acting like he was in charge!

"You aren't leader yet," he grumbled. "When Vinestar joins StarClan and Cougarflight **(AN- RiverClan deputy)** does as well, you'll have your chance."

"I'm checking for intruders, dear Smokecloud," spat Hollowstep; tail curling. "You insolent excuse for a warrior!"

"Mouse-brain!"

"Traitor!"

"Idiot!"

"ThunderClan scum!"

"ShadowClan filth! Go burn in the Forest of Darkness where you belong!"

"Be sure to welcome me when you're there!"

**"Do you want to die?!"**

"BRING IT ON, YOU PIECE OF FOX-"

"Well, THIS has been an abnormally good start to the day," Slashstrike mewed, laughing nervously as he stepped between the two warriors at each other's throats. "Hollowstep, please excuse Smokecloud-"

"He started it!"

"-Smokecloud can't help being smarter."

Slashstrike purred with amusement as Hollowstep glared at him coldly. "Well, then, we can invite ourselves in now! Smokecloud, we don't want a fight," he muttered under his breath.

Steeping away from Hollowstep like he was crow-food, Smokecloud sniffed and began padding to the edge of the clearing.

Nearly every cat was there: Smokecloud spotted Snowpaw and Asterpaw lying side-by-side with Irispaw and Moonkit, and gave a shout.

"We're here!"

Snowpaw mewed and flicked an ear to show that he had heard, and Asterpaw purred in greeting, while Moonkit let out a yowl back.

"We're here too!"

Smokecloud rolled his eyes, but laughed inside. "What a fighter…"

"Smokecloud," a familiar, bitter-sweet scent flooded through him as Ravenclaw padded up and attempted to touch noses with him. "How's the prey running?"

"Fine," muttered Smokecloud, swinging his head away at his brother's attempt in friendship. "Well, I'm here. Unfortunately we are missing one of our numbers. Starpaw died last night."

The look of hurt planted on Ravenclaw's face from the 'greeting' was immediately replaced with concern. "I'm sorry."

Smokecloud shrugged like it was no big deal. "Yea. What do you need me to do?" He asked in vain to change the subject. Starpaws' death still didn't seem…right.

The fact was, it didn't seem like she was gone.

She was playing by the river, laughing with Berryleaf at camp, hunting with Windwhisper…anywhere but in StarClan playing in the stars.

Ravenclaw's eyes flashed with understanding, but he did not protest.

"We need to make sure every cat's eaten traveling herbs and prey. Then we have to mask ourselves with mud; I'd like you to help Stonekit, if you don't mind."

Stonekit was Ravenclaw's only son; Tumblekit had died, as Smokecloud knew, and Firpaw was gone.

"Right," he muttered. "I'm on it."

Whipping around, he trekked over to the fresh-kill pile where the prey had been dug up. Thank StarClan a fox hadn't showed up, or there would have been serious trouble!

Picking up a robin firmly between his jowls, he looked around for a cat to give it to. Snowpaw and Asterpaw had risen and were giving traveling herbs to a few cats; Ravenclaw had already struck up a conversation on tactics with Hollowstep. He spotted Songbird, a white-and-gray flecked she-cat, sitting alone with Stonekit nearby.

Smokecloud padded over slowly, reluctant to talk to none other than Ravenclaw's mate. But she needed prey, after all…

"Here," he grunted, dropping the robin at her paws. The she-cat dipped her head.

"Thanks," she murmured, wrapping her tail around Stonekit. "Come on, little one, eat."

"If he needs softer meat, Mistpaw caught a rabbit-"

"We're fine," Songbird let out a purr. "And thank you, Smokecloud. Firpaw takes after you, I'm sure."

Stonekit shot him a glance through narrowed yellow eyes. "Who's this cat, Mother?"

Smokecloud's' heart dropped as Songbird pressed her muzzle comfortingly to his side. "This is Smokecloud, Stonekit. He's your father's brother."

"Oh," the kit blinked his large eyes, tail flicking. "Why don't you live in ShadowClan? With us?"

"My mother is from ThunderClan, so I went to live with her," Smokecloud lied, not wanting to reveal the truth; that Ravenclaw had been the one to walk out on him.

Seeming satisfied by the answer, Stonekit shrugged and reached down to bite into the feathers of the robin, and Songbird's yellow eyes met the amber ones of Smokecloud's; she seemed to read his thoughts.

Badgerpaw and Nightpaw were eating a small chaffinch together, taking neat, small bites; and Mistpaw was carrying a wren to the edge of the clearing where Slashstrike and Vinepaw lay.

Leopardspots and Featherbrook were making sure every cat was battle-fit and were instructing Wildflower and Blizzardpaw how to coat themselves with mud.

Smokecloud was awed.

This was all against the warrior code: the meeting, the mingling between clans, the rescue, even! And every cat seemed…okay with that?

"You could lose your position as deputy you know," said Smokecloud quietly as Ravenclaw stalked up to him again. "If Lionstar finds out about this. He will, actually. It would be a pity."

"Lionstar couldn't find any other cat," Ravenclaw's mew was an amused rumble. "He won't exile me, either, so deputy's the position I'm in for a while."

"You have a fine kit there," Smokecloud jerked his head towards where Stonekit and Songbird were sharing the robin. Ravenclaw's eyes glowed with pride.

"Stonekit takes after our Father. Firpaw looks like a mixture between you and Mother; and Tumblekit looked a lot like me." Grief glistened in his eyes s he spoke of his lost kit. "Surprisingly, none of out kits look like Songbird."

"…yea."

"We'll be going to battle soon. Are you ready?"

"Can you assign some cat to look after the kits?" Smokecloud was surprised to hear his voice come out softly. "I can't: I'm going to look for Gingerpaw. I'm worried Moonkit and Stonekit will hurt themselves."

"Gingerpaw?"

"My Clanmate," he murmured, and Ravenclaw's eyes sparked with mischief. "Oh? A she-cat Clanmate? How astounding!"

"Calm down, mouse-brain, we're just friends," muttered Smokecloud, his ears flushing under his fur. "Will you do what I asked or not?"

"Sure," Ravenclaw's eyes still glinted, but he motioned with his tail towards where Wildflower was. "Wildflower would love to. She has a soft spot for kits."

"Right," Smokecloud flicked his tail and began to pad the other way, going to see if Weedpaw had eaten. The scrawny young she-cat seemed to have something against prey. "Thanks, then."

_"Am I leading them all to die?" _Smokecloud asked himself desperately, watching Badgerpaw from RiverClan playfully bat at Nightpaw from WindClan's ears. _"Is this the right thing to do? How will we fight each other when we return to our Clans? Even in this short period we're friends."_

He caught sight of Irispaw leaping onto Hollowstep's back and was amazed to find that the prickly warrior didn't attempt to shake her off, but batted at her ears playfully. "Even Hollowstep seems comfortable…"

"Don't look so upset," a voice sounded, and Smokecloud turned to see a light brown tom staring at him.

"How long have you been watching me?"

"I sometimes can figure out what other cats are thinking. It's a curse."

"You didn't answer my question."

"About a minute, since you started taking with Ravenclaw," the young tom flicked his ear towards the ShadowClan deputy. "Why so glum? We're going to save our friends!"

"What if cats die?" Smokecloud murmured.

"We chose to do this," the tom declared. "You aren't forcing us. I'm Mintpaw, by the way. I sound like a she-cat, huh? It doesn't bother me much: I blame my mother for it, really. She wanted to have a bit of fun in her life so she named me a she-cat's name," his eyes were alight, however, like he was trying not to laugh. "My best friend Thrushpaw was captured. Who'd' you lose?"

"A couple of friends," Smokecloud mewed. "Hey, aren't you ShadowClan cats supposed to be the ones that DON'T show your feelings?"

"Me, Thrushpaw, Firpaw, Littlepine, and Ravenclaw have all gone bad," Mintpaw purred. "Lionstar says we're a disgrace to ShadowClan."

Even the gray tom could not hold his laughter any longer. He let out a _mrrrw_, heart lifting in hope.

"Why are you so happy, Mintpaw? We're going to battle."

The brown ton shrugged. "Dunno, honestly. Maybe it's because I'm anxious to see Thrushpaw again…and maybe it's just because I love the tension. It gives a spark to things, don't you think?"

"That's one way of looking at it," Smokecloud mewed, and laughed again.

**&&&**

"This is no joke," muttered Ravenclaw, crouching behind the bush. "Are you sure this is the place?"

"Mouse-brain!" Smokecloud spat. "It reeks of these cats! Why do you think they call themselves 'BloodClan'?!"

All the cats were lined behind bushes, shrubs, of rocks: some WindClan cats like Mistpaw and Leopardspots were even in the trees. Every warrior was coated with mud: Songbird looked more brown than white as her tail lashed furiously behind her. Moonkit and Stonekit were being carefully guarded by Wildflower, whose ginger coat looked silver in the late light.

Slashstrike's claws were unsheathed, and his eyes were wide with terror and fury. All the apprentices looked excited at the prospect of battle: Morningpaw and Yellowstorm were flexing their claws as if tearing the enemy's fur.

"You lead the first group," Ravenclaw muttered to Smokecloud. "I'll lead the next."

"Whatever," Smokecloud grumbled. "You'll just charge right after us anyways. Okay, then- Slashstrike, Mistpaw, Irispaw, Snowpaw, Asterpaw, Baderpaw, Yellowstorm, Tawnylight, Hollowstep, Oakpaw, Weedpaw, you're with me."

There were approving mews as the second group of cats settled down. Mistpaw leaped down from the tree branches and took her position beside Irispaw.

"Warriors, with me," Smokecloud murmured, beginning to creep forward. "Apprentices, follow.

Yellowstorm, Tawnylight, Slashstrike, Hollowstep, and Badgerpaw-the oldest apprentice, went first. Smokecloud smelled their fear-scent and their anxiety all at once: it was almost overwhelming.

"Are we going to die?" he heard Moonkit whisper, and Wildflower gave her a lick. "I won't let that happen."

Taking a deep breath, he flicked his tail in signal, and all his group at crouched so that their bellies touched the ground. Hollowstep instructed Irispaw how to do it. Moving swiftly, they looked like mice more than cats as they skimmed the hard, dry ground to the enemy territory.

No wonder ThunderClan had changed camps; there was barely any prey here, and the trees had all dried up. Perfect for BloodClan camp.

"Stop!" he hissed in a low voice as he caught sight of a big rogue-cats sniffing the air suspiciously. Every cat held their breath; Badgerpaw let out a slight whimper of fear. They began moving again.

_"Slowly…SLOWLY…"_ The spiky, prickly remains of grass hurt his pads as Smokecloud slid behind a nest of pale, dying reeds. He heard vibrations in the ground as Ravenclaw's group followed; He briefly caught the scent of Slashstrike and Mintpaw.

_"Gingerpaw..."_

_"Wait for it..."_

Ravenclaw let out a snort. _"Now!"_

And Smokecloud let out a sudden yowl and leaped to his paws.

"ATTACK!" he screeched with all his might. His yowls were echoed by all the cats, and then everything seemed to be moving in slow-motion.

Slashstrike, Hollowstep, Irispaw, and Snowpaw leaped out all at once, each baring their teeth. Ravenclaw hurtled himself into the side of a small tabby she-cat almost immediatly. Moonkit scurried under the flailing paws of a huge black and white tom, and was struck, on the side of her cheek.

Smokecloud jumped out, and wasted no time running into battle.

_"Quick...but effective. I amaze myself sometimes." _

He immediately whisked himself to where Wildflower was trying to make the tom get off Moonkit. The little kit's teeth were clenched into the toms' ear; he was swinging her around frantically, yowling. "She's gonna bite my ear off!"

Stonekit was attached to his tail, clawing furiously.

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" he shrieked, and Songbird threw herself at the tom out of the blue, causing him to sloe his footing. Claws slashed his throat; with a terrible, gurgling cry he fell limp.

As Smokecloud was watching, the side of his face was rammed by an invisible force, and he fell heavily with a thump on the ground. Leaping clumsily to his feet; he lashed out, not sure what to hit.

"You!" a voice screeched, and when his vision cleared a tortoiseshell she-cat was glaring at him. "You're that cat from ThunderClan! Get out of our territory, mouse-dung!"

"Speak for yourself!" Smokecloud yowled, and gave her a hard jab on her head whiels he was distracted. Sliding on his belly again, he flipped himself around and connected with her front apws, she stumbled, and at that moemtn Smoekcloud seized her scruff rougly and shook her violently.

"Go ew da fohest of dhkness!" he mumbled through a mouthful of fur. (An- Go to the Forest of Darkness!) He threw her against a tree with such force that she slipped to the ground, dazed.

Whipping around, he knocked over two smaller rogues as he flew by, making blood spurt from their noses at the same time. He grabbed the scruff of yet another tom that was advancing on Morningpaw; using the same trick that had stunned the tortoiseshell, soon Mornngpaw was breathless; but free.

"Teach me how to do that sometime!" she yowled after him.

Actually purring with amusement as he ran past; Smokecloud remembered his goal.

"I'm, having too much fun…but I have to find Gingerpaw!"

Featherbrook and Slashstrike were fighting shoulder-to-shoulder, and no cat appeared to be in need of help. Asterpaw was clinging onto the back a big brown tom, while Irispaw was scratching his underbelly as he stood on his hind legs to try and pry her off.

But then…

Other cats were fighting. Cats he didn't know. They were in a center of a clearing, fending off any rogue trying to stop them. They appeared to be trying to escape.

But one face…

"FLOWERPAW!" Smokecloud yowled, seeing the brown-and-white she-cat race out of her group and throw herself onto a calico. Firpaw, Smokecloud was relieved to see, and Wildpaw were already following, along with Sunkit and two kits that he didn't know.

Flowerpaw caught sight of him, jowls dropping open.

"Seclude!?"

'Get out of here!" he yowled, racing forward. He brought down the calico with a blow to the spine. She yelled and slid backwards.

"We've come to rescue you!"

"Darn good timing!" snapped Flowerpaw. "We were trying to escape!"

"Go to the edge of the territory!" Smokecloud screamed loud enough for enough cats to hear. "We have cats posted there! They'll help you!"

"Help all these cats!"

"Father!" mewed Firpaw breathlessly, seeing Ravenclaw in the fight. "Mother! And Stonekit!"

Flowerpaw glared at her groupmates. "Well? You heard him! Go tell every other cat!"

Instantly, Wildpaw and Sunkit whisked off, Smokecloud yowling back. "Moonkit will be happy to see you!"

"Flowerpaw!" he faced the she-cat. "Where's Gingerpaw?"

"I love you, too, Smokecloud," Flowerpaw snapped. (AN-LOL) "I thought a 'hi, how are you', would be nice as well--oh my StarClan!" her orbs abruptly grew wide with fear.

"I forgot! She and Rosepaw are in Falconclaw's' den-that big cave way over there? Falconclaw wants to kill them!"

"What?!"

Smokecloud caught sight of the den and began racing forward, suddenly not caring anymore whether they won or not.

Gingerpaw was going to die.

But he wasn't going to let that happen.

_"Angelwing, help me!"_ he thought furiously.

The cave was drawing nearer…nearer…and then-

"GINGERPAW!!!!"

For a moment there was complete, utter, total silence. A cream-colored tom with blood on his claws was staring at him in surprise, one claw extended in mid-air. Rosepaw let out a yell of delight.

But Smokecloud's eyes were all for the orange apprentice that was staring him with shock in her eyes and blood dripping down her cheek.

"…S-Smokecloud…?"

**&&&**

**There ya go! sorry it wa rushed, but honestly! REUNION TIME! GINGERPAWxsMOKECLOUD 4EVER! YAY! D**


	28. Chappie 26: Together Again

**Here we are, people! after days of no updating-i updated! D**

**thank u all so very much1 ur reviews mean the world to me! i am so glad i decided to write this story-thank u all! if you were next to me id hug u all! -grins- U GUYS ROCK!**

**pearla**

**PS- sorry if this seems...rushed. D **

* * *

Gingerpaw looked up and saw her own shock reflected in his own fiery amber eyes. 

"S-Smokecloud?"

"Gingerpaw!" he yowled, rushing forwards. "Gingerpaw!"

_"Smokecloud…you came." _

**FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK**

**(AN- I'm not gonna italicize the flashbacks. Kay? ;D) **

"_Today,"_ thought Gingerpaw, as she faced the rising sun. _"Today I'll have to tell Falconclaw everything."_

The sunrise was brief but magnificent; as it peeked out of the trees, a glorious yellow light filled the sky, painting the white clouds purple and gold. Gingerpaw's fur looked like it was on fire; her blue eyes flashed and for a moment she looked like a TigerClan cat.

Today was the day.

"_Smokecloud,"_ she prayed. _"Be my hero and rescue me today. Please?"_

But there was no cat to hear her desperate prayers.

_"You have until mid-afternoon,"_ she remembered Falconclaw's harsh growl. _"I am losing patience. Life or death is not a difficult choice to make. Gingerpaw. And I am sure that you will see it my way."_

Gingerpaw glanced briefly back to see the shape of Rosepaw sleeping peacefully. Her friend was so innocent…she was too young to die. Starpaw was her best friend, as well; Gingerpaw knew that the gray and white apprentice would forever hate her if she purposely allowed Rosepaw to be killed.

Rosepaw _couldn't _die. It was almost like imagining Grayflower as a kit, her father being alive, or a sweet, nice little Flowerpaw. All completely _impossible_!

Venom, a guard, was watching her as she heaved a heavy sigh of defeat.

"Pretty sunrise, isn't it?" she commented from where she was standing guard. "It may be the last one you'll ever see!"

"Go throw yourself into the river," said Gingerpaw casually as she turned her attention back to the Calico, her thoughts whisking away. "You cats can't win."

It was too good a day to be defeated by a crow-food eating cat like Falconclaw. But then again, it was too good a day for Rosepaw to die, too.

"Says who?" Venom lifted her chin defiantly. "One day we'll all rule the forest!"

"With 'Claw' and 'Venom' as names and no 'star' at the end of Falconclaw's? I'd like to see you try!"

Gingerpaw closed her eyes, though, refusing to listen any longer. Whirling around, she stalked back into the den where Rosepaw's bedraggled form lay, missing Venom's reply.

"This," she decided. "Bites my tail! That piece of crow-food eating fox-dung! How dare he?" But, being powerless to do anything much, Gingerpaw heaved a sigh.

"Rosepaw?" As she settled down near her friend, Gingerpaw tried to sound cheerful, as if nothing was wrong. She settled beside her Clanmate. "Feeling any better?"

The rosy-colored apprentice lay on her side, eyes closed. Sticky tears were oozing from her eyes; she was terribly, terribly sick. Being wounded and fed maple seeds and the crushed hopes that her brother would come save her had taken its toll on her.

They snapped open as she heard Gingerpaw's voice, and she lifted weakly in a vain attempt to say hello.

"Gingerpaw," Rosepaw let out a choked purr. "How are you?"

"Better than you at the moment," came the blunt reply.

Letting out a laugh that was cut short by a watery cough, Rosepaw's head dropped back down onto the ground with a soft thud. "I feel awful."

"Shush," Gingerpaw began to stroke Rosepaw's flank with her tail gently. "I'm going to tell Falconclaw everything. Then we'll have Gorsepaw check you."

In truth, though, the apprentice knew there was more to Falconclaw's request. What did he want to know about Angelwing, Guardian of the Moon Tree?

"Don't tell him," Rosepaw's voice came out as a whisper of despair. "I'm sick enough already. Don't you tell him a word, Gingerpaw. I don't care if I die."

"Rosepaw!" Gingerpaw exclaimed shocked. "I'll never let him kill you! We…we're friends! R-right?"

_"Will you teach me how to fight, Rosekit?' Gingerkit squeaked happily. "Will you?"_

_Rosekit nodded vigorously as her mother groomed her. "Yea! I'm gonna be an apprentice today; I'll teach you all my moves! When you're an apprentice, Gingerkit, we can train together!"_

_"Me, too!" Greenkit tottered up to where Gingerkit and Rosekit were sitting. "Please?"_

_Gingerkit laid her head on the shoulder of her best friend. "Can we Rosekit?"_

_"Of course," declared the rose-colored kit. "You're my friends!"_

Gingerpaw closed her eyes quickly again, not wanting to remember. The day Rosepaw had become an apprentice, to add to that, was the day of the rogue attack. Both kits had been unaware that those were the last moments Greenkit and Badgerkit would be alive; Rosepaw's ceremony had been cancelled, anyway.

But she had to focus: Rosepaw was in deep trouble. Trying to lighten the mood, she mewed. "What would Flowerpaw do?"

"I know," Rosepaw voice came out stronger for once. "Let's see…_'I'll join BloodClan once all the other Clans in the forest are destroyed, and when Falconclaw loses all of his lives-if he has any to spare'_."

"Pure Flowerpaw!" Gingerpaw giggled and stretched out her neck to give Rosepaw's cheek a quick lick. "Oh, and she would call him **Kitty**!"

Flowerpaw had discovered that calling any cat by the name of Kitty; even Falconclaw, caused them to get annoyed to such an extent that they would try and claw her fur off. In glee, she had gotten so attached to the word that she practically made Claw try to throw himself off a cliff.

"Good riddance," she had said. "At least he'll be some use in the end. The hawks can eat him and leave us alone."

Despite the situation, Gingerpaw felt a small stirring of hope. Could they make it? But her hopes were crushed as she remembered her situation: she knew she could never lie to Falconclaw; if he caught on there would be disastrous consequences, and it didn't seem like a rescue was coming anytime soon. The numbers of BloodClan were too much.

_"Lilypaw, where are you?"_ thought Gingerpaw desperately, trying to envision her sister. Flowerpaw and Lilypaw…the most precious cats ever to her. She knew that Falconclaw would not hesitate to kill either of them as well.

"AH! The PRESSURE! It BURNS!!!" Gingerpaw screeched suddenly, jolting Rosepaw awake again.

Gingerpaw was too angry to respond to the she-cat's protesting mew. _"Why does it have to be ME? I didn't ask for this."_

But she was angry: angry with herself, with Falconclaw, with Lilypaw, with Flowerpaw, with Gorsepaw and Rosepaw and especially Angelwing, that back-stabbing liar-and…no.

Not Smokecloud.

She could never bring herself to be angry at him. Where was he at the moment? Planning to help? Mourning? Was he even missing her?

_"In ThunderClan…who died?"_ she thought miserably. _"Grayflower? Slashpaw? Berryleaf? Snowpaw? Mousetail?"_ She broke off, not wanting to think of her mother dead. She couldn't lose her. Wolfclaw was already gone, but…it would be too much being an orphaned apprentice.

"Help me, Angelwing," she murmured, lying her head down; forgetting that one moment ago she would have liked to kill her for pulling her into this mess. "I don't know what to do."

**&&&**

Angelwing paced nervously along the moss-covered ground, ears flattened. Her bristling fur showed that she was terrified-not for herself, but for Gingerpaw and her Clanmates.

Sparrowstar was watching her, eyes sad. Nearby her was Oceansong, looking curious rather than put-off.

"Calm down, Angelwing," Sparrowstar muttered. "I've sent Runningfrost and Skycloud to go check if Pureheart really is the traitor. No need to worry-"

"How can you say that, mouse-brain?!" Angelwing hissed, whipping around. "Gingerpaw friend's have gone to SABVE her-and they will die! Falconclaw may even kill Gingerpaw before they get there, if they have a chance! This is all _your_ fault!"

"How so?" Sparrowstar maintained calm composure.

"You sent Pureheart to me!"

"She was the previous Guardian; I had no idea that she was evil!" Sparrowstar bared her teeth in a snarl.

"It's not your fault," Oceansong put in. "Pureheart must be a very treacherous cat! I found out that she was related to Sharptail-the bloodthirsty tyrant? That explains it."

Angelwing ignored her.

Gingerpaw.

_"I told her she had a long life ahead of her,"_ she cursed herself, _"But I was wrong. She may die any day now!"_

Sparrowstar was looking away, as if having a battle going on inside her head. "Wolfclaw's daughter is strong," she murmured. "She'll make it."

"Pureheart will be punished," assured Oceansong. "She is evil. But no harm will come to this apprentice."

"You weren't there," was all Angelwing said. "You weren't there so long ago when he destroyed much of the Moon Tree. You weren't there when he almost tried to kill me. You weren't there when he claimed the lives of innocent kits when he was alive.

She cast the two she-cats a glance. "You weren't there."

Silently, she turned and began to pad away, needing some time to herself. She had long since forgotten what it was like to fell hunger or cold. All she had was loneliness, the weight of responsibility, and memories she didn't want anymore.

And she suddenly found that Oceansong had made her uneasy. Oceansong had even before kept on talking about how Pureheart was evil-the gleam in the medicine cat's eyes made her uneasy.

_"Gingerpaw will not benefit from being dead,"_ thought Angelwing in defeat. _"But there is nothing I can do to help her anymore."_

And a cold claw gripped her heart when she realized her thoughts were true.

Gingerpaw was alone for now.

**&&&**

(SKIP SKIP SKIP)

**(AN- Mkay, people! That's it! Gingerpaw's time is up—I just wanna get to the 'oh-smokecloud-ure-my-hero-part! ;D YAY!)**

"Well, Gingerpaw?" Falconclaw's mew seemed to illuminate the whole den, eerily bouncing off the walls. "I'm waiting."

It was late afternoon: the cries of apprentices being brought down by guards rang in Gingerpaw's ears, but she knew there was no way to help them. Not even a magpie seemed to call from the distance; everything seemed to be holding its breath, even the setting sun, which let off a dull orange glow, casting misshapen shadows across the den.

Rosepaw was trembling as the cream-colored tom padded in the den; Gingerpaw could feel it, as she was pressing herself against the rosy she-cat. _"I have to tell him,"_ she decided. _"I just have to." _

"Why are you here, anyway?" Gingerpaw asked boldly instead. She lifted her chin. "I don't want vermin next to me!"

"Now, Gingerpaw, you and I both know that you are quite intelligent," Falconclaw still seemed pleasant. "We all know why I'm here. Now, will you answer my questions, or-" he flicked out a claw, "Will we have to do this the hard way?"

"No!" Rosepaw cried, as Gingerpaw opened her mouth to speak. "Gingerpaw, you can't tell him what he wants to know! He's using you, don't you see? Let him kill me!"

"Quiet!" demanded Gingerpaw, though her heart was crying. "I can't let him kill you, Rosepaw. It's not worth it. And what are you looking at?!"

She snapped her fierce gaze back to Falconclaw who was watching her with what seemed like bored interest. "Nothing much. Just you…debating with your little friend. Is this choice really that hard to make?"

Gingerpaw glared at him with as much hared as she could muster. This…this demon cat that had killed her friends, innocent kits, endangered and claimed the lives of Clan cats-

She couldn't let him claim one more. She remembered Greenkit and Wolfclaw; her beloved father and her closest friend-now gone because of Falconclaw.

She would never let him take Rosepaw. _Never._

"Falconclaw," she began in a dull voice. "Name what you want to know. But leave Rosepaw alone."

"Ah," the tom purred again. "Excellent choice, I must say. Now, Gingerpaw, be a good apprentice and-"

"Gingerpaw!" Rosepaw yowled, and the ginger-flecked she-cat saw that she was struggling to rise. "Let him kill me, don't you dare tell him to-don't try and stop me!!!" she hissed as Gingerpaw opened her mouth yet again to protest. "You can try, Falconclaw, but I won't let Gingerpaw tell you anything you don't deserve to hear!"

Falconclaw looked at her with an almost amused expression on his face, and then he gave a careless shrug. "Mind you, it won't be over quickly," he assured. "I'll probably slice both your ears off before I finish you off."

Rosepaw looked like she had gagged on a piece of yarrow; her eyes were stretched wide. Gingerpaw stepped forward. "Don't," she said in a dangerous tone, "Threaten her. Mind you, Falconclaw, I know about Angelwing, and it's not going to be pretty once she comes to finish you off!"

"Angelwing is dead," spat Falconclaw, tail curling. Gingerpaw noticed that in mere seconds Falconclaw's cool expression had changed to one of rage. "She will never beat me!"

"A guard said the same thing to my father once," hissed Gingerpaw, having heard her mother tell her many times. "He said the same thing. He was one of your best guards, right? 'You can't beat me if I kill you, mouse-dung!' and guess what, Falconclaw? My father slit his throat in an instant. And I guess it'll help to mention that Flowerpaw killed a big guy as well."

Falconclaw stared at her, undaunted. "Are you threatening me now?"

"Figure it out," said Gingerpaw icily.

There was a moment of gripping silence.

"Will you tell me," he repeated, "about Angelwing? Or shall I have to spill blood tonight?"

"I'm-" Gingerpaw began.

"She'll never tell you anything!" Rosepaw interrupted, fur still bristling defiantly though her eyes were horrified. "I don't care what you do to me! Gingerpaw will never tell!"

Falconclaw glared at her through narrowed eyes. "This is your final decision, then?" he asked coldly.

"No, I-"  
"Gingerpaw! Don't tell him!" Rosepaw's desperate mew sounded.

"SILENCE!" Falconclaw's neck fur arose at an alarming rate; there was murder in his eyes. "I've had enough of you! I'm going to teach you once and for all-" Falconclaw lifted a claw defiantly, "-not to interfere!"

"NO!" Gingerpaw screeched as Falconclaw lashed out a claw to hit Rosepaw's ears; blood trickled down onto the she-cat's nose. She bunched up her muscles and flew at him. "Leave Rosepaw alone!"

And what happened next was quite surprising. Gingerpaw got in the way of the lashing paw and suddenly felt blood spurting down her cheek; Falconclaw reeled back in terror, pupils expanding; when at the same time a few sudden yowls larger than life erupted outside of the den.

Gingerpaw's heart stopped. _"…What?"_ Barely conscious of the warm blood sliding down her cheek and matting her fur, she stopped what she was doing and looked outside.

Falconclaw had whipped around, stunned. "What's going on?!"

In truth, the orange apprentice had no idea. There were cries of joy from other apprentices and kits, and the scent of battle wavered in the den.

And then she saw that the smaller number of cats looked different than the guards.

They were smaller, quicker, and were using battle moves that she was familiar with.

_"ThunderClan??"_ Rosepaw gasped out. "ShadowClan? WindClan? RiverClan? What…?"

But then came the biggest surprise of all.

"Gingerpaw!" Gingerpaw faintly heard her name being called by a voice. Her eyes widened. It was painfully familiar.

_"Is it…"_

"GINGERPAW!!!"

_"…him?"_

And as suddenly as she had heard it-she saw him.

A smoky gray head poked itself into the den; its amber eyes wide and defiant. He spoke with the voice so bitter-sweet Gingerpaw thought she would let out a sob.

The tom she had known since she was a kit had come to save her.

"…Smokecloud?"

There was another moment of stunned silence.

"Gingerpaw!" he then yowled out. "It's really you!"

For a moment he seemed breathless; in a daze. It seemed that he wanted to cover her in licks and beat the daylights out of Falconclaw at the same time.

But a warrior had to be aware of his surroundings, and being a particularly good one at that, Smokecloud's amber gaze locked towards Falconclaw, and he let out a snarl. "Get away from her!"

With that, he flew at the creamy-tom with a yell of fury. Falconclaw did the same, trying to block the tom's front-paw strikes. Smokecloud, Gingerpaw remembered, was awfully good at that one attack. He has used it to save her in the first rogue attack.

Again and again, as Rosepaw and Gingerpaw stood with their mouths slightly agape, the tow toms slashed at each other; blood oozed down from wounds on Smokecloud, yet Falconclaw looked wounded as well.

But then-

There was a shriek as Venom and a black tom suddenly bounded into the den, knocking Smokecloud off his feet.

"No!" Gingerpaw yowled as the tom fastened his teeth around Smokecloud's scruff, flinging him away. Smokecloud skidded on the sandy ground, gritting his teeth and he banged into the wall.

Desperate, Gingerpaw pounced swiftly onto his tail and bit down with such ferocity that she heard a sickening crunch. The tom broke into wails of anguish as Gingerpaw broke away. Unsheathing his claw; he was about to strike when Falconclaw butted his side.

"Venom, Fang! Gather our warriors!" he spat, and he suddenly took of with Venom and the Fang hot on his heels. The big tom shot her a glance over his shoulder, sneering.

"I'll get you next time, little kitten!"

"Cowards!" Rosepaw shrieked, but even as she said this, Gingerpaw had used the one moment to rush over to her best friend's side.

"Smokecloud!" she gasped as she crouched nearby his stirring form. "Oh, no! Please wake up! Are you hurt?" Even though she was injured as well; and Rosepaw practically near death, all the orange apprentice could think about was him.

"I've been better," came the reply, and Gingerpaw sighed. He was still conscious; and when Smokecloud lifted his head his rust-orange eyes were filled with joy. "But looking at you, I'd say I'll be back on my paws in no time!"

Gingerpaw let out a strangled cry as she pressed herself into his fur. "You came."

"Of course I did. Do you think I would leave my best friend here all alone?"

_"No,"_ Gingerpaw thought. _"You wouldn't." _

Soon, she knew, they would leave the awful territory that was BloodClan. Already the battle cries were dying down, and Flowerpaw, Ravenclaw, and Snowpaw's scent reached her nose; she guessed that they were coming to get them.

But for now, she and Smokecloud were in their own world.

_"He came,"_ thought Gingerpaw. _"He came for me."_

**

* * *

****AN- Hope ya liked it! D Tune in next time for Chappie-um-whatever-#-we-shall-be-on-next-time! (grins)**

**Pearla**


	29. Chappie 27: Traveling Home

**Hello, people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Well, now. I DID update-as I promised. It may have taken a little- (pauses)-LONGER than usual, but please don't sue me. I beg of you! -throws herself at mercy of reviewers-**

**Well, sorry if this chappie is a bit rushed. It's the longest one I've ever written-9 FREAKIN PAGES ON MICROSOFT WORD IN 12 FONT TIMES NEW ROMAN!!!**

**my angry rant is over.**

**Please enjoy,**

**Pearla**

* * *

"Firpaw!" Gingerpaw's yowl sounded joyfully. "_Firpaw_!!" 

The edge of the territory was perfect; as Gingerpaw had expected. Already hundreds-or so it seemed-of cats were milling around, looking slightly lost, but relief vibrated from them in soothing waves.

Fresh-kill was already overflowing near a small Maple; some cats had already been hunting for their friends and kin. Broad leaves from overhead cast shadows across the earthy ground; it was still mid-afternoon. Warriors were licking badly scarred apprentices and some were tussling on the ground.

Firpaw looked up, startled; but when she saw Gingerpaw's face her own eyes filled with an almost overwhelming happiness and relief.

"Gingerpaw!" she yowled, and with one swift movement she leaped up and raced forward to press her muzzle to the orange apprentice's. The force of her impact made Gingerpaw stagger-Smokecloud gave a warning mew, but Firpaw ignored it.

"Thank StarClan! We thought you were DEAD!!"

The young warrior snaked his tail protectively around her neck as Firpaw examined her for injuries. It was embarrassing but, well-_nice_-to be cared about this much. They had barely known each other for a few days, and yet Firpaw was happy as can be.

"She needs rest," Smokecloud protested and Firpaw beckoned with her tail for Gingerpaw to go with her. He dipped his head to the frosty-pelted she-cat. "I'm glad you're safe, Firpaw, but Gingerpaw has to come with me."

"What-oh!" Firpaw's eyes widened and she looked mildly surprised as she stopped prodding Gingerpaw's side for cuts or bruises. "Who's this, Gingerpaw? Are you two _mates_?"

Gingerpaw, who had been swallowing, gagged suddenly on her own spit. Smokecloud's eyes widened.

"_No_!!" They yowled at the same time; Smokecloud ducked his head away sheepishly. "We're best friends," Gingerpaw explained, even though she felt like she wanted to go hide in a hole somewhere. "N-not mates! Great StarClan, Firpaw, I haven't even been an apprentice for two moons yet!"

Firpaw flicked her tail and nodded, though she seemed taken-back.

"O-okay…"

"Rest, Gingerpaw!" Smokecloud hissed, and jerked his head towards where Rosepaw was laying, Snowpaw by her side. "_Now_!"

Gingerpaw had to suppress a laugh. It couldn't have been more obvious that he was trying to escape.

Firpaw trailed close by as Smokecloud led her to the Birch tree. Gingerpaw protested; for a moment she unsheathed her claws and sank them into the ground. "I want to see everybody!"

"Don't make me carry you again," Smokecloud warned.

By now other cats were noticing her presence, and various screeches of delight were heard. "Gingerpaw!"

"Gingerpaw! She's alive!"

"Gingerpaw!"

"Gingerpaw's back!"

"My, my," Smokecloud looked faintly amused as he scanned the clearing. "Aren't we popular?"

"Gorsepaw's here!" Firpaw suddenly mewed, and a dark, mottled brown tom bounded over, covering her ears in licks by the time he had reached her.

"Are you okay?" He finally managed to say, and Gingerpaw returned his greeting.

"Yea," Gingerpaw swiped her tail over his ears. "Smokecloud-this is Gorsepaw, WindClan's medicine cat apprentice," she said, sounding slightly awkward making introductions after a few days in captivity. "He took care of us all when we were in BloodClan camp."

A few more cats came up to voice how worried they were, how glad they were she was okay, and a couple of kits wanted to hear her story.

"Did you kill Falconclaw?" One squeaked joyfully.

"Did he kill YOU?" Another asked, causing Smokecloud to let out a snort of laughter.

A black she-cat and Irispaw were pressing muzzles together joyfully; while Asterpaw quickly dashed around the clearing, handing out herbs and treating wounds. Snowpaw was helping, but never strayed too far away from Rosepaw's side. The rosy apprentice was lying down, looking joyful but exhausted.

Surveying the scene with a dizzy delight, Gingerpaw took in everything: the flying birds, the cats: her friends, the leaves scattering the ground already dotted with silver petals, the colors of the sunset. It all seemed so perfect-even though just moments ago Death had been whispering in her ear…

"Gingerpaw!" another voice yowled, but this one was furious and familiar. The orange apprentice felt something knock the breath out of her from behind.

Another attack? Already?!

She whipped around, Smokecloud hissing in annoyance, only to find a pair of narrowed amber eyes glaring back at her.

"You MOUSE-BRAIN!!" spat the brown and white she-cat, striking her across the ears with a blow from her paw. "_You mouse-brain_!!"

Gingerpaw was stunned for a moment, before letting out a squeak and trying to nuzzle her in glee. "Flowerpaw!"

"Oh, none of that!" Flowerpaw warned, still looking extremely irritated. She was still the same, mean sister that everyone knew and loved. At least one thing seemed the same. This fact seemed to calm Gingerpaw a little. "Are you hurt?"

"Don't 'are you hurt' me! Do you know how _worried_ I was?" Was the response. "I nearly _killed_ a guard to try and get to you, but then there was the attack, and Smokecloud said he would go to you-well, indirectly at least, you know how I feel about toms, but-"

"It's great to see you, too, Flowerpaw," Gingerpaw purred, licking her sister's cheek warmly; interrupting her angry rant. "You didn't have to kill a guard for me."

"He got away, anyways," muttered Flowerpaw, but returned her sister's warm welcome all of a sudden.

The feeling of being reunited with at least one littermate got the best of Gingerpaw and she let out a deep_ mrrrw_ of contentment.

"Thank StarClan you're safe! I hate you, though!"

Smokecloud laughed and swept his tail over Flowerpaw's ears. "Slashstrike will be happy to see you."

"SlashSTRIKE?!" Flowerpaw's eyes widened. "He's a warrior now? That's brilliant!" There was a pause. "What about Starpaw?"

At this, Gingerpaw realized, Smokecloud looked away. His eyes were filled with something Gingerpaw could not name, and when he spoke his voice was raspy.

"She-she's waiting for you back in camp."

"But what's her warrior name?"

Smokecloud dismissed the question for reasons still unknown. "Let's get you to rest," he said firmly. "You were almost killed!"

Gingerpaw stared at him in affection. Gray fur, amber eyes, same proud, I-am-a-warrior-attitude…

Her Smokecloud! **(AN- :D)**

"Oh, no!" Flowerpaw insisted. "We're sticking together this time!"

Ignoring the over-exaggerated sigh that heaved from Smokecloud's chest, she swept on. "No way I'm letting her out of my sight! Lilypaw's already gone, so-"

She broke off as Smokecloud's jaw dropped open. "Is she…_dead_?!"

"No!" Flowerpaw interrupted loudly, her voice suddenly harsh and her amber eyes on fire. Gingerpaw guessed she was trying hard not to think of the gentle apprentice. "_No_! She ran away. She escaped. We don't know where she is."

"O-oh," Smokecloud blinked, shifting his gaze to where Gingerpaw sat at his side. "I'm sorry. We'll find her when we get back to camp-I promise."

A scraggly purr rose from her throat. She knew she could count on Smokecloud, that as for sure. Flowerpaw began walking in step with her as the two continued on their trek around the clearing.

With a great rush of affection for both of them, Gingerpaw spotted Sunkit and Moonkit crowding around Songbird and Wildflower, accompanied by Lichenkit, Spottedkit, Stonekit, Coalkit, and many more kits that Gingerpaw didn't know.

Amazed but joyous yowls of 'Gingerpaw'! Were quickly voiced around the clearing. About 20 or so cats had rushed up to touch noses with her. Slashstrike was one of them, and after his greeting he quickly licked Flowerpaw's cheek.

For some reason, Flowerpaw looked pleased but guilty. Gingerpaw saw her flash a look at Thrushpaw, who was struggling to make way towards her.

"Hi, Gingerpaw!" He said loudly, pressing his muzzle to her ear. "It's great to see you again!"

Gingerpaw blinked in astonishment. She had so rarely heard his quiet voice: it was low but gentle and he quickly greeted Flowerpaw the same way. The apprentice's eyes softened and she entwined her tail with his. Smokecloud let out a snort, surprised at Flowerpaw's slight yet sudden affection for him.

"Thank StarClan Slashstrike is gone," Gingerpaw silently breathed; seeing the amber-eyed tom already talking with Ravenclaw.

A wave of overwhelm-ment **(AN- my own, personal word! D) **washed over her, and she swayed for a moment.

Happiness, grief, sorrow, relief, and confusion were too much for her. She wouldn't pass out if she could help it, but…

"Are you okay?" Smokecloud asked softly, laying his tail tip on her shoulder.

"Yea. I'm just tired, that's all. But I don't want to rest. I want to check on everybody. Hey-" She looked around, "-where's my mother? Where are Larkwing and Pantherfoot? Starpaw and Berryleaf? Nimblefoot and Doveheart? Did Doveheart have kits yet? Is Larkwing out of the nursery with Shrewkit? Did Stormstar make Blackpaw a warrior while we were away as well? Was there a vigil for us? Was there a-"

"Calm down," Smokecloud laughed, resting his head on hers. "You've only been gone a couple of days, as hard as it is to believe."

Only a coupe, of days…it had felt like moons!

"Plus, we…" Smokecloud laughed nervously. "Sort of sneaked away. Only me and a couple of others. Funny, huh?'

"Ha ha," said Gingerpaw dryly and sarcastically, though she was trying hard not to laugh. "I'm laughing."

"How's the Clan?" Flowerpaw asked quietly, and Gingerpaw realized that a light brown tom was next to her. "Mintpaw says ShadowClan warriors died."

Smokecloud flinched as if struck by an unsheathed claw. Mintpaw looked guilty at brining the subject up but curious, too.

"Wait," Slashstrike commanded, and Smokecloud stopped just as he opened his mouth. "Mintpaw's from ShadowClan."

"But they won't attack. They lost warriors, too," he argued.

Gingerpaw hesitated; surely this was wrong? But Mintpaw had only sad curiosity, not the curiosity of an evil cat willing to see how much of his enemies had been mercilessly slaughtered.

"We…we lost warriors, too," the gray tom began somberly, and a few feet away Asterpaw looked up, grief clouding her eyes.

"Who?" Gingerpaw's heart abruptly turned cold, and for a moment she couldn't breathe. She knew it…she always knew it… but she never wanted to believe it.

Cats had died while she was away.

Smokecloud looked at her. His eyes flashed with a rage and a sorrow that had been there ever since he had watched Starpaw die.

"You may want to sit down," he said, though it was more of a command. "This may shock you."

**&&&**

"No!" Gingerpaw yowled, shaking her head frantically. "They CAN'T be dead! They CAN'T be!"

Many cats had their heads turned up towards her directing; some knew what she was crying about and were solemn, but others were merely confused.

Gingerpaw was glad she had lain down. Or else she would have fainted then and there.

Rosepaw's eyes were huge and desperate. "All of them?" She whispered. "All of them?"

"Yes," Slashstrike nodded heavily. "All of them."

Gingerpaw's head spun. Blackpaw…Starpaw…Seedpaw…Foglight…Rabbitpelt…all of them! Even their Clan _leader_ was dead!

But why her best friends-Seedpaw and Blackpaw and Starpaw died before they should have! Why Shrewkit, whose own brother was half-dead already? (Coalkit was being suckled by Songbird but was still weak. Gingerpaw was amazed he had not been killed by Falconclaw yet.)

Why? She had barely spent a night with them in the apprentice den. It was al her fault. She should have been there. Been there to help. Just simply…been there.

"Who's Clan leader now?" Sunkit squeaked, jerking her back to reality. The kits hadn't been so affected by the deaths of the Clan acts; having spent many days in the nursery, but she was sure they understood how tragic it all was.

Though there was grief in Smokecloud's eyes, this time they flashed. "Brightstar," he said with authority in his voice. "And Pantherfoot is the new deputy."

Gingerpaw struggled with grief and happiness, joy and sorrow. Her friends-her precious, precious friends…were all dead now. And yet her adopted father had become deputy. Slashstrike had become a warrior. They were all back together, and yet…

They were dead. Gone where she would never, ever see them again.

She felt sick all of a sudden, and swayed on her paws, closing her eyes. Smokecloud grabbed her scruff in case she fell, but she stayed firmly on her paws.

"We…we must sit vigil," she whispered bitterly. "When we…get back to camp."

_"Please,"_ she begged silently to StarClan. _"Bring them back and I won't take them for granted! Bring them back and I'll always hunt for them and laugh with them and train with them, and-"_

But that had been done even before their deaths.

Blackpaw had even been with her in the nursery! Briefly she thanked StarClan-as she would for moons to come-that the lives of Rosepaw and Coalkit and Snowpaw had not been claimed as well. And that they had spared her dear, darling sister Flowerpaw and her best friend Smokecloud. But she didn't have a clue about Lilypaw.

"Snowpaw," Smokecloud's voice sounded faintly alarmed. "Snowpaw, bring her a herb. Please. She looks sick-"

"I don't need a medicine cat!" Gingerpaw protested as Snowpaw's eyes lit up with concern.

"Gingerpaw, you're hurt!" Smokecloud's voice was stern now. "In case you haven't noticed, you're scratched and bleeding and you look as hungry as a dogfox! The shock must be setting in or something."

Ravenclaw looked solemn. "We won't be safe until we reach the Clans at nightfall," he mewed.

Wildflower padded over as well. "Ravenclaw," she touched his shoulder with her tail tip gently. "We collected the bodies."

"Bodies?" Rosepaw asked sharply. Snowpaw tried to comfort her by pressing his muzzle into her fur.

Gingerpaw's heart stopped yet again.

"More deaths?" She said loudly, and heads turned to look at her. She lowered her eyes to the mossy ground.

"We have lost Featherbrook and Oakpaw-" Ravenclaw said gently-Smokecloud gave a little groan along with Slashstrike, whose head was bowed- "and a couple of captured kits and apprentices are dead as well. Look," Wildflower flicked her tail over to where a couple of motionless shapes lay.

Rosepaw and Gingerpaw simultaneously let out stricken cries of shock.

"What?" Smokecloud's head whipped back to them. "What is it?"

"That's…that's Wildpaw," Rosepaw whispered, eyes huge. "He was in…our group…"

"I know," Ravenclaw's eyes suddenly grew sad. "He was of ShadowClan."

Wails were beginning to arise as apprentices recognized their friends. Gorsepaw had hurtled himself at a black-striped tomcat, wailing, "Tigerpaw!" At the top of his lungs. Mistpaw raced over and began talking to him rapidly in a low, soothing voice.

"They…they can't even be buried in their own Clans?" Gingerpaw said loudly as she noticed a few warriors digging holes.

"We will come back here to honor them. I-I saw how they died. They fought like warriors-even the kits," his eyes grew sad as he spotted Lichenkit and Spottedkit crowding around a lifeless dark brown she-kit, mewling pitifully. A breath caught in her throat.

She had looked like that when Greenkit died.

_"Why isn't she moving?" Gingerpaw questioned, licking the cold black and white fur to try and see whether they had moved. "Huh, Smokepaw? She should be moving, right?"_

"Flowerpaw died, too," she said oddly, waiting for Smokecloud to ask why or how. Instead, he looked down at her.

"I know."

The surprise nearly knocked her off her paws.

"Where's the know-it-all, 'but-she's-alive-right-now' saying?" She asked, stunned.

Smokecloud nodded his head-still not laughing.

"How did you know-?"

"Angelwing," he said softly, and Gingerpaw's mouth dropped and her ears perked up. "She told me it was Greenkit and your father. I know Flowerpaw died and was brought back. I should. That was one amazing Guardian of the Moon Tree."

**&&&**

They were beginning to leave, one by one. Warriors called for apprentices and kits, and Songbird and Wildflower hastily covered the last of the bodies, mounds of dirt dotting the once clear clearing. Gingerpaw turned away, sadness stinging at her eyes. She promised herself she would come back to sit vigil for them.

"Gingerpaw," Smokecloud warm breath breathed in her ear. "It's time to go."

"Oh-right," she quickly shook her head to overcome the wave of sadness and grief she now felt pass like an energy shock.

"We'll all miss them," Mintpaw mewed gently. "But the hunt with StarClan now."

Mintpaw reminded her of Littlepine so much. She wondered if they were related.

There was truth in his words, Gingerpaw concluded, as she began filing out of the clearing. They would never be hungry again-scared, or cold, or sad…

Smokecloud, still walking next to her, suddenly veered to where a group of volunteered warriors were carrying kits. He gently picked up Spottedkit in his jowls and then went back to Gingerpaw. He handed him to Yellowstorm, who gave a curt nod. Every kit was picked up, and they camp was being searched again for any cats missing. They would all be back home, soon.

Back home where their Clans were.

"Where are we going?" she asked faintly observing that they were moving at a quicker pace so soon.

"We're hoping to make it back to camp before the owls come out," Smokecloud said quietly. "They eat kits."

Gingerpaw shuddered. She hated owls. One of them had once carried Brownkit-a kit from WindClan-off in the night, she had heard about it from her mother, who had gone to that Gathering.

"I hate owls," she repeated voicing it out loud. "They kill as well."

"Gingerpaw, you can't hate everything that kills," Smokecloud pointed out, eyes alight. "We don't all kill for no purpose. WE kill remember? Even owls have reasons for what they do. They have chicks to feed. We eat mice and rabbits to survive-but they might have kits that still need them. Are WE evil?"

"Maybe," Gingerpaw said truthfully, maybe they were. Eating animals when they could still have kits-she had never thought about it that way. "Fish don't have kits."

"No," Smokecloud laughed. "No, they don't! But still."

Gingerpaw was surprised to see Flowerpaw and Thrushpaw walking side by side, pelts brushing, while Slashstrike trailed behind with Leopardspots, each of them carrying a tiny, wriggling kit. Firpaw carried Stonekit and Moonkit and Sunkit were walking alone, watched closely by Songbird and Nightpaw.

"Berryleaf misses you," Smokecloud mumbled.

"I miss Berryleaf, too," Gingerpaw murmured. "I miss them all."

"You'll see them soon enough," Mintpaw had shown up at Gingerpaw's right side, nudging a big kit along before allowing Badgerpaw to scoop it up in his jowls.

"Yea," Gingerpaw almost felt like her legs were going to give way, but grit her teeth and tried to hold her head high.

The cats formed one single, unbreakable line, Morningpaw and Yellowstorm taking up the back. Badgerpaw padded with them, proudly waving his tail.

Gingerpaw nudged Smokecloud. "I need to ask Pantherfoot to send out a patrol to scout for Lilypaw. She could be-"

"She's not," Smokecloud said fiercely. "She can't be."

Gingerpaw shrugged. "I hope so."

When had she ever been so blunt?

Smokecloud's eyes widened slightly but Mintpaw took over. "I bet she's fine," he assured. "I saw her at that last Gathering. She's pretty."

"…yea," Gingerpaw mewed again, glancing at the light brown tom. "She is."

Mintpaw was an odd name. But Gingerpaw loved it, and said so.

"Gingerpaw's a lovely name, too," he purred.

Rosepaw was being supported by Asterpaw and Snowpaw, while Irispaw was leaping on Mistpaw and trying to pin her down playfully.

"I missed you," she murmured to Smokecloud, and his eyes softened. For a moment he stopped. "I missed you, too," he said gently. "I was worrying my tail off!"

"Stupid furball," purred Gingerpaw, and pressed her muzzle against his cheek as they walked back to their own worlds.

**&&&**

"I'm tired!" Moonkit complained. "And Sunkit's hungry!"

"Am not!" Sunkit hissed.

"Are too!"

"Am not!" But his belly gave a loud rumble, and the orange kit ducked his head out of the way in embarrassment. Slashstrike glanced back sympathetically. "The captured cats are hungrier, of course," he said at last. "We should stop soon."

Gingerpaw mewed in agreement. Cats had offered to hunt for them, but Flowerpaw had stubbornly spoken for them all, insisting it wasn't to be done. "My mind's still full of images of Falconclaw. I'll vomit if I eat," she said, and almost every cat had purred with laughter.

"We're going to see Mother soon!" She whispered to the wiry brown and white she-cat. "And our new leader."

"But none of our friends," Flowerpaw said tiredly, and Slashstrike brushed past her. "I'm your friend," he said softly, and Flowerpaw murmured something in his ear, which sounding like an 'I know'.

Night had never seemed so dark. No owls so far-which was just as well, Gingerpaw thought. Stars winked at them in the inky night sky. It was peaceful.

"Brightstar's going to kill us," Smokecloud sighed, ruining the moment. "We'll be cleaning the elder's pelts for moons!"

"But you rescued all of us," Gingerpaw reminded, and Moonkit let out a squeak.

"Is Brightstar going to keep us from being apprentices?"

"No way," Slashstrike mewed, shaking his head. "She'll forgive you once Sunkit is back."

Sunkit nudged his sister playfully, and Moonkit let out a murmer which sounded like a laugh.

"How are Father and Mother?"

"They're as confused as fish swimming upstream!"

Gingerpaw laughed at Sunkit's expression, and Moonkit joined in. When she lughed all the worries were forgotten for a brief, almost dream-like moment--Lilypaw, Falconclaw, Coalkit, Starpaw, Seedpaw, Blackpaw, Shrewkit, Greenkit, her mother, her foster father, her Clan...

And then her laughing was cut short as the lime abruptly came to a halt.

Just plain stopped.

_"..huh?"_

Smoekcloud's ears were pricked up, his eyes on full alert. Flowerpaw let out a hiss and Mintpaw unsheatehd his claws.

"W-what's going on?" She began, but then she heard it, too.

A rustle.

Every cat was frozen, battle-ready and tense. Was it BloodClan? A badger? A patrol-this far out?

"Who's there?" Ravenclaw called out boldly, and stepped out of place. "Show yourself!"

Firpaw bared her teeth. "If it's a fox, we'll show it!"

"You tell it," Flowerpaw agreed, and unsheathed her claws. "Come on out you disgusting piece of vermin! Fight like a dog!"

There was a brief pause while every cat held their breath. And then the rustling stopped.

Almsot magically, two figures appeared from behind a berry bush-one a dark gray tom, the other a light gray and white she-cat. The gray tom with her looked out of place, but he pressed himself against her fur like a brother.

"F-Flowerpaw?" The she-cat squeaked. "Gingerpaw?! It's you! I knew it was you! I smelled you all a hundred foxlengths away!! Oh, you;re back! Jasper, Jasper they're back!!"

Gingerpaw let out a loud gasp as the voice hit her.

_"Oh my StarClan!"_

Firpaw let out a delighted shriek as realization overcame her.

_"Is that-"_

Flowerpaw yowled out a single, joyful name, bounding over to the cat that they ahd long since thought was lost, dead, or alone.

"LILYPAW!!"


	30. Chappie 28: Confessions

**OH MY GOD UPDATE!!!!!!**

Thank u so so so so so so so so much for **FTC**, **Cloudfire**, **Shroomy133**, and **Sorreltail** for the encouragement of continuing this story.

**And, even though they probably won't continue this story, thank you as always to Pinefur and Freeheart, my first two reviewers. Special thanks to XX-Secrets-XX. And to every single one of my reviewers, do you hear me?! I am thanking ALL of you, even if you stopped reading. from my oldest to my newest reviewers, THANK U FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!!!!!!**

**ahem. maybe i should have left that for the LAST chappie. XD XD XD but, anyways, no harm done.**

**A bit rushed, im sorry. hope u enjoy it.**

**thanks!!**

**pearla-chan**

**ps: summary of last chappie:**

**Gingerpaw and the others are rescued by the clan cats after a battle with bloodclan, but not without losses. now as they make their way back to the clans, gingerpaw stumbles over her lost sister, lilypaw, who ahd been missing ever since she escaped from bloodclan.**

**um. yea. thats pretty much it. XD XD XD**

* * *

"How've you been?" Gingerpaw purred, settling down. 

The garden was peaceful and undisturbed: the only noises that could be heard were the faint yells of TwoLegs from other nests in the distant and the shrieks of a crow, but the cats took it in and savored every minute of silence. The darkness was soothing and reassuring; there weren't any signs of BloodClan cats and never had dusk seemed so relieving.

Amy, one of the kittypets, was perched in an almost bird-like way on the top of a 'picket' fence while cleaning herself, but her eyes never left the Clan cats. She was gusty and over-curious-even nosy-but was mainly friendly. She had dark, flaming orange eyes-even more amber than Smokecloud's-and a light brown tabby coat.

Sunny, a pale orange she-cat with a white splash on her chest was stretching nearby and seemed to be dozing off. Her bright yellow eyes were closed, and she let out a deep, rumbling purr.

Jasper, a dark gray tom, seemed like an over-worried and rather shy cat. His amber eyes seemed to be nervously flicking from cat to cat, and he kept close to Lilypaw.

"I was so WORRIED about you!" Lilypaw wailed. Most cats had gone to sleep in a neighboring barn, but Gingerpaw a few others had stayed to talk over plans. "I could barely sleep!"

"We were worried, too," Flowerpaw rasped her tongue over her sister's ears once more. It seemed she couldn't stop looking over her. "You mouse-brained piece of fox-dung! Where would we be if you were dead?!"

Lilypaw gave a purr. "Still alive," she admitted. "You would have gotten along fine without me."

"That's not ture and you know it," Gingerpaw insisted as she flicked a tail across her sister's ears. She seemed healthier and her fur was well-groomed. "We couldn't get on without you."

Mintpaw was leaping from branch to branch on a small tree nearby, watching a kit as it clambered up excitedly. Yellowstorm called for it to come down.

"I'm sorry I haven't looked for you," Lilypaw mewed guiltily, averting Gingerpaw's gaze back to her. "I tried to go back into the forest to warn Stormstar, but when I got near ShadowClan camp these cats chased me out and I got so scared…" he voice trailed off and she shook."I'm a coward. I'm sorry."

"I know you are," Flowerpaw cuffed her across the ears. "You're scared of everything."

Lilypaw let out another purr: twining her tail with Flowerpaw's. "I missed you, too."

Flowerpaw snorted haughtily. "Mouse-brain," she muttered affectionately.

Gingerpaw gave a sigh of happiness: the ones she usually gave after a day of eating too much. This one was because of the fact that she knew her sister was alive. That Smokecloud was alive.

But her friends were still dead.

The happiness stopped short.

"Hey!"

Gingerpaw looked up. Smokecloud's eyes were stretched wide form where he was sitting a fox-length away, and for a moment he looked like a frightened kit.

"Hey!" he repeated loudly again, and a few cats looked up, curious.

"What?" Ravenclaw called out, and he froze when Smokecloud turned to face him.

"I smell dog."

Gingerpaw nearly leaped out of her fur when she heard a high-pitched yapping noise from inside the nest.

Instantly, almost all the cats were on their paws, some racing back to the barn, others with bristling fur and unsheathed claws. Kits were being shoved away.

She had to admit that she felt pretty pathetic when Amy let out a laugh.

She was staring at the Clan cats in amusement, almost rolling her eyes with an 'oh-please' expression on her face. She shook her head.

"Honestly. You wild cats brag about taking on an eagle and you're afraid of old Topsy."

"Topsy?!" Firpaw hissed, tail lashing. "What in StarClan is a 'Topsy'?"

"That's her NAME!" Lilypaw herself looked like she was going to laugh. "She lives with us in the house."

"You live with a DOG?!"

"Don't worry. She won't dare touch your kits," Jasper called out, looking worried. "She's harmless."

"Y-yes. She's quite playful," Lilypaw put in, looking slightly embarrassed when Firpaw shot her a disbelieving glance.

Sunny gave a small comforting noise, looking over Gingerpaw's shoulder. Gingerpaw turned and followed her gaze to see Smokecloud, fur bristling in fury.

She had forgotten Smokecloud's great hatred for dogs and let out a purr herself, padding over to where he was standing and licking his cheek in comfort.

"No, no, little warrior," Sunny mewed soothingly. "Topsy's a harmless she-dog, very protective of us. Plus she's really very small. She's barely any bigger than my own kits!"

"Kits?" Firpaw's ears perked up again. "You have kits?"

"Yes, five," Sunny purred again, a deep, rumbling noise. "Five gorgeous, healthy kits, thank goodness! They were checked by the Cutter."

Sunny called them 'little warriors'. No cat actually MINDED, but Smokecloud hated it. He ducked his head down and muttered.

"First a dog and then a nickname that makes me sound like a kit in the nursery," he grumbled. "What else could go wrong?"

Gingerpaw looked shyly up at the furry she-cat. "You have five kits? Wow."

"Yes!" Sunny laughed. "Their father was quite shocked, he expected two or three, but I gave him six. But the last was stillborn." She showed no sadness or regret.

"A-aren't you upset?"

"Not really. I loved my stillborn kit, but he was dead. I can't miss a kit I don't know. Also, if he was born stillborn it meant that he was not meant to live a healthy life. Better to die than suffer, right?"

"When a Clan queen loses her kits," Smokecloud said loudly and suddenly, drawing the attention of a few cats. "She cries more."

"Oh, I'm sure. It's because I suppose you grow more attached to them because it's tough out there. I didn't have to try very hard. I'm a-what do you call us again-oh, yes, a kittypet. I live a gentler life."

"I suppose," Smokecloud looked distant, almost angry for some reason.

Ravenclaw had started grooming Songbird's ears, slowly at first and then barely at all, but Songbird didn't mind. She and Firpaw were fussing over Stonekit, who was curled up sleeping.

"That's what Tumblekit used to do," Firpaw explained when Gingerpaw frowned at Stonekit's sleeping form. "Fall asleep immediately."

"Your brother fought like a warrior for him," Gingerpaw said fondly, gazing at his sleeping gray form.

"Yea," Firpaw's eyes shone with pride. "I bet he'll be deputy someday."

There was a brief moment of silence as Gingerpaw digested what was happening.

"…I hope Moonkit and Sunkit are okay."

"They're in the barn," Songbird assured. "With Wildflower. They'll be fine. Their mother will be relieved."

"Yea," Gingerpaw nodded faintly, picturing the black queen's face when she saw her kits were safe. "She will."

"Thank you," Ravenclaw said aloud, "for taking care of Lilypaw."

"Not a problem," Jasper sprang down. He almost looked rather worried that she was in trouble. "She's been great company."

"I taught him how to hunt a mouse!" Lilypaw called out excitedly. "I killed one before him."

"Oh, my," Jasper sighed. "She makes me feel like I have no more sense than a kit sometimes."

But he shot her a look of warmth anyways.

"I can't wait to see everyone again!" Lilypaw mewed again happily, springing to her paws. "I miss them."

Gingerpaw's heart sank and she exchanged a glance with Slashstrike nearby. Lilypaw had yet to know the fates of her Clanmates.

"Has any cat gotten their warrior names yet?" She asked Smokecloud, eyes shining. "Oh, I can't wait to find out! Slashstrike-" she turned to him. "You've gotten yours-"

"-so I've noticed," muttered Slashstrike, looking as if he desperately wanted to change the subject.

"-so that means your sister must have gotten one as well!" Lilypaw looked excited. "Oh, what is it? Can I guess?"

Slashstrike lay his tail gently on her shoulder. "Lilypaw," he murmured. "Come with me."

And he led the confused apprentice away.

But when they told her it came as more than a simple shock.

In fact…

The results were quite sad.

**&&&**

Lilypaw sat on the first step of a short flight of stairs up to the Twoleg nest. Her head was bowed, her tail drooping. She didn't look up when Gingerpaw came.

"Lilypaw?"

She looked up. Her eyes were glazed and blank-looking: she almost looked guilty for some reason. Gingerpaw knew all too well what she was feeling.

"It's not your fault," she assured quickly, but Lilypaw shook her head silently.

"Lilypaw…" her gaze softened.

"We need to talk," Lilypaw murmured quietly, rising to her paws.

The Twoleg nest was quiet. The Twolegs were asleep. Gingerpaw crouched low and flattened her ears as she crawled in a hunter's crouch through the 'catflap' to the 'kitchen', following Lilypaw.

Lilypaw followed her, moving with more ease and apparently no worry whatsoever. Her eyes had a sort of dull light in them, determined but scared. Gingerpaw's ears twitched in curiosity as she turned to face her sister.

"What is it?"

Lilypaw took a deep breath. "I need to tell you a decision I've made."

"What?"

"Don't tell Flowerpaw just yet."

"I won't."

Silence.

"I feel awful."

It was so to-the-point that Gingerpaw frowned for a moment. That was how she felt, after all. And how Smokecloud felt. And how they all did.

Gingerpaw's tail-tip flicked her sister's ears as they had in the garden.

"So do I."

"Do you?" Lilypaw stared at her, and Gingerpaw's tail stopped.

"Of course I do!"

Lilypaw gave her chest-fur a couple of self-conscious licks before putting her paw down and staring straight into her sister's fierce blue eyes.

"Starpaw was my friend."

"I-I know. She was my friend t-"

"No. You don't get it," Lilypaw shook her head; interrupting with a fierceness Gingerpaw had never seen before. "They were all my friends. My friends and Clanmates. Blackpaw and Seedpaw and even little Shrewkit. Heatherfur is my mentor. She lost two of her own kits."

She paused. "And I MISS them."

"Lilypaw-"

"I miss them so much it hurts. A lot. And I've been thinking: none of this would have ever happened if there hadn't been so much fighting."

Another pause. "And I've decided that-"

"Don't."

The word left Gingerpaw's mouth before she could stop herself. It even surprised her.

"What?"

"Don't go on," she whispered fiercely. "Please, Lilypaw. For me. Don't go on."

Lilypaw was staring at her, eyes wide and hurt. "W-what?"

"You sound like something bad is going to happen," Gingerpaw whispered desperately. "So don't tell me anything."

Lilypaw was staring at her own paws now, as if she was afraid of looking at her sister again. "Gingerpaw-"

"Please. Don't."

Lilypaw took a deep breath. "I have to."

"No. You don't."

"I want to be happy Gingerpaw."

"You already are."

"…no," Lilypaw said oddly, as if she was wondering about something. "…I'm not."

Gingerpaw looked up.

"And I've been thinking about it for a while. But that's it. When you told me that my friends had died-my best, best friends-I made my decision."

She paused again. Gingerpaw's pulse quickened. What could her sister possibly want to tell her?

"Gingerpaw…

I don't want to be a Clan cat anymore."

And that was that. Gingerpaw fell into a dark, rippling world where nothing made sense. Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

"_**WHAT**_?!"

"I've made my decision," Lilypaw's voice was trembling but firm. "I'm becoming a kittypet. Clan life isn't for me."

"But-but Lilypaw!" Gingerpaw pleaded desperately. "You can't! You were BORN a Clan cat! You loved your life there! You loved hunting and patrolling, and-"

"But you know I hated fighting," Lilypaw murmured calmly. "You knew, Gingerpaw. Ever since the first rogue attack. Ever since the one that you just escaped from. Ever since I've seen cats get hurt because of it. Maybe it would have been different if they hadn't died, but…" Her eyes clouded for a moment, and she turned away.

"…I just can't."

Gingerpaw didn't want to hear any more.

"You're an insult to the warrior code, to every Clan cat that's ever been born!"

And then- "get out of my way!"

She heard Lilypaw's yowl as she turned tail fast as lightning and streaked out of the den. She heard Flowerpaw yelling something to her in surprise. She heard Smokecloud let out a _mrrw_ of worry.

But all she was really paying attention to were the words in her head.

_"I don't want to be a Clan cat anymore."_

* * *

O.o

EMBARASSINGLY RUSHED, SO FREAKING SORRY!!!!!!! T.T


	31. Chappie 29: FareWell Words

**So-uh-update!! XD XD XD Thank you all for the gr8 'pm-reviews' last time. They were really nice.**

**Anyways, I'm really embarassed about the AmyGingerpaw fighting part. Please note that I scetched this quickly b/c I'm leaving the fighting for later chappies. XD XD XD **

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes if I made any. And, uh-enjoy!! **

**I'm sorry. Another rather upsetting chappie, if u know what i mean. andim sorry if it was badly written. Y.Y I think im losing it. but I hope its ok. O.O**

**pearla-chan**

**ps: Flowerpaw's rant.**

**Flowerpaw: Pearla, no way!! There was a fight here and you didn't include _me_???! That's it! I'm not talking to you! (sulk sulk) **

**XD XD XD**

* * *

"Stay overnight," Amy instructed stubbornly. "If you leave now the owls will get the kits." 

"And you still have to see mine!" Sunny added with a whisker-twitch. "That might make you feel better."

The atmosphere in the garden was tense. Firpaw was looking worriedly from Gingerpaw to Smokecloud to Jasper, while a furious Flowerpaw had been taken aside by Thrushpaw to be calmed down.

She hadn't reacted to the news any better than Gingerpaw had. In fact, she had been so angry that she had almsot tackled Ravenclaw, the ShadowClan deputy, but stopped herself just in time.

It was still night: and the wind was blowing hard. Kits were being herded into the abandon farm as the warriors called out orders.

Gingerpaw looked up darkly, eyes shadowed. "Be quiet. Don't talk to me. This is all YOUR fault."

Sunny and Jasper exchanged glances; Smokecloud looked at her sadly.

"Gingerpaw…"

"No. I don't want to hear it. If it weren't for youstupid kittypetsthen Lilypaw would have cone with us."

"If it weren't for US then she'd be DEAD," Amy corrected.

"'Better dead than with mouse-brains like you!!"

Jasper flinched away.

Amy looked angry. "So you'd rather have her dead than living with us?"

There was a pause.

"Yes, actually!" Gingerpaw snarled and leaped onto her paws. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying!"

Sunny sighed quietly, as if going, _"Oh, not again."_ Jasper was nervously flicking his eyes from Gingerpaw to Amy.

Smokecloud stepped forward and touched her shoulder with his tail-tip. "Easy."

Gingerpaw ignored him.

"You've got a lot of nerve," Amy growled,"to insult the cats that kept your sister from dying."

"All you _did_ to her was turn her against us!"

And suddenly the two she-cats were nose-to-nose, tail-tips twitching.

"Lilypaw has warrior blood. She belongs with us."

"It's not up to you to choose where she stays!"

Gingerpaw unsheathed her claws. "The only thing keeping her from coming back with us is YOU."

"Well, she obviously doesn't want to be with you, or else she would have gone, then! You would rather have her dead than with us, huh?What kind of a sister are you?"

She had barely finished her sentence before there was a flash of orange and a swipe of thorn-sharp claws and blood welled up on her nose. She yelped and took a step backwards: furiously looking up. Gingerpaw was glaring at her.

"If you can't even take a bloody nose then you're in trouble," she hissed. "I was going easy on you."

Firpaw let out a loud, worried meow, and Smokecloud's ears twitched.

"Gingerpaw. Come on," he hissed under his breath.

Jasper looked terrified. Sunny wasn't even sure what to do. Her eyes were closed and she looked upset.

"Gingerpaw. Now's not the time to-"

"No," she spat, tail lashing.

Amy's ears flattened. "I could beat you in a fight."

Gingerpaw almost let out a laugh. "You haven't even seen me in a battle!"

"You're half my size, runt!" Amy meowed, and launched herself at her.

Gingerpaw narrowed her eyes and sidestepped with apparent ease, watching as Amy landed on the ground. Even Firpaw let out a snort of laughter at that one, but was quickly silenced by a look from Smokecloud.

Amy whipped around angrily. "You tripped me!"

"No," Gingerpaw said calmly. "I didn't. I sidestepped. That was it."

"Come at me."

Gingerpaw's eyes flashed. "Oh, you don't mean that."

"Oh, I do!"

Gingerpaw could have purred. "Fighting with you is easier than catching a dead mouse!"

Amy let out a hiss and crouched down, ready to spring, when Jasper let out a yowl.

"Amy! Stop it!"

The tabby she-cat turned around to see who had called out, but she was suddenly hit with painful force on the right shoulder and let out a cry.

She quickly went back to battle-stance, but Gingerpaw had gone from her spot.

"What-"

"I'm over here," Gingerpaw hissed from behind her, and in a flash she tripped the tabby she-cat so that she stumbled over her own paws.

Amy scrambled back onto her paws. "Just you wait-"

"Stop." Smokecloud meowed sternly. "Gingerpaw, stop it now!"

He looked angry.

Gingerpaw, though, only looked tired. "This is barely even worth it!" She complained loudly. "It's pathetic! I don't want to make crow-food out of you."

Amy's fur bristled. "I looked away!"

"A warrior doesn't look away in battle,"Smokecloud half-murmured. "But then again; you aren't a warrior, are you?"

Amy bared her teeth. "Wait and see, you worthless kit!" She yowled at Gingerpaw.

"Whoa there," Smokecloud muttered, padding up. He seemed wary. "Don't listen to her, Gingerpaw. She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Of course I d-"

"She's very tired, you see," he explained. "She's jealous of your talents at fighting. So ignore her. Walk away."

"Look here, you-" Amy began again, but she was cut off by an angry murmer from Sunny.

Amy stopped short and ducked her head away in embarrassment. Firpaw let out a small, satisfied sound.

"Don't you go calling Gingerpaw worthless," she warned, and Amy shot her a look of disdain.

"Come on, Gingerpaw," Smokecloud murmured in her ear. "Let's go to the barn."

"No," Sunny argued. They stared at her. She looked pleased with herself. "Come and see my kits. You'll feel better, honestly."

"What?!" Amy whipped around and glared at her. "You just invite her in after she attacks me-"

"You attacked her, as well," Sunny mewed firmly. "Don't forget that no matter what I AM your mother, Amy. I can invite whoever I want into our nest."

Amy's fur bristled but she remained silent.

Jasper looked sheepish and a little frightened as well.

"Um-I'll just go-see to the kits-" He stammered, backing away. When Firpaw stared at him he let out a yelp and shot away.

"Coward," Smokecloud mewed, but he looked amused and turned to Gingerpaw. "You're moons younger than him but you're ten times braver!"

Gingerpaw still sulked, only responding by giving a half-nod and pressing her nose into his fur.

Sunny laid her tail on her shoulder. "Come on, little warrior," she mewed calmly. "Come inside."

"Go on," Smokecloud nudged her. "I'll go see Flowerpaw."

Firpaw jumped up."I want to come, too!" She announced, though it was probably because she wanted to keep Gingerpaw's company instead of going in a TwoLeg nest.

Gingerpaw gave a half-hearted shrug.

"Is Lilypaw in there?"

"No. She went on a walk with a little cat named-oh, what was it-Rose."

"Rosepaw," Gingerpaw murmured. "Good. Maybe she can talk some sense into her."

Sunny pretended not to hear.

"Well, then," she announced cheerfully. "This should be fun. Remember that I have five of those little ones and none of them are exactly obedient. Thankfully, they're all asleep."

And, beckoning with her tail, she led Gingerpaw and Firpaw inside.

**&&&**

"This is called a 'kitchen', right?" Gingerpaw asked loudly as they stepped inside.

There were no TwoLegs in sight. Sunny said that they were gone out for a while and that even if they were here they would watch them but leave them all alone.

"They like wild cats, you see," she explained. "They won't keep you cooped up if you don't want to be."

"Then how come they're keeping Lilypaw?"

"Little warrior, Lilypaw is here by choice," Sunny replied, and pointed with her tail at a soft nest. "Ah. Here we are."

Gingerpaw and Firpaw exchanged curious glances and followed her.

"Oh my StarClan!" Firpaw squealed when they came to a stop. "They're so tiny!"

There lay five round bundles of fur, three of them creamy-colored, looking like Sunny, two more black, and the other one creamy-and-white. They were all piled up on top of each other, sleeping.

"Is…Jasper the father?" Gingerpaw asked shyly, but Sunny let out another purr. "No! Jasper's my own kit. Thomas is their father, but he's gone now. He comes and visits with HIS TwoLegs every so often. Amy's my kit from the first litter."

She swept on. "And I adopted Jasper when he was just a little kit. Our TwoLegs love us very much. That's what you call them, right?"

"Yes."

"Strange. We call them HouseFolk, but there are a lot of names for them, I think."

"What are their names?" Firpaw asked, bending down with quivering whiskers. "Your kits, I mean."

"The biggest one is Cream. He's very pushy sometimes, but then, who isn't? The smaller black one is Shadow, the bigger black one is Berry, and the other two cream ones are Mischief and Peach. The cream-and-white one is Maple."

"Those are nice names."

"Thank you," Sunny twitched her ears and gave each one a lick. "They're three moons old and already starting to get into mischief. Why do you think I named one of them that?" Her eyes lit up with laughter.

"They're very small for three-moon-olds," Firpaw commented. "But from how you describe them they act alot like Clan kits."

"I'm taking care of a couple of your kits," Sunny added. "You just reminded me."

"What Clan kits are you taking care of?" Gingerpaw asked, interested.

"A small brown one, two white ones, and a black one," she said with a tail-twitch. "I've forgotten their names."

"Hang on." Firpaw nodded toward a small nest at the end of the room. "Is that them?"

"Yes, that's them."

She ran over to where the Clan kits were sleeping. "I know one of them. That white one with long whiskers is Petalkit."

"And that black one is Coalkit," Gingerpaw suddenly whispered. She had recognized him. "Oh my StarClan."

His blue eyes were closed. His breathing was shallow. He seemed to look peaceful, though.

"Oh," Sunny's eyes clouded. "That one wouldn't eat." She cast a glance at Gingerpaw. 'You know him?"

"I-yes, I do."

"Is he blind?" She asked gently once she saw Gingerpaw gulp.

"Y-yes, he is. His brother died."

"How awful," Sunny murmured, eyes sympathetic. "His poor mother. If I ever lost anyone of my kits, I'd-" she broke off and shook her head.

"Your friend. He's very weak. He's not doing well."

"He never was."

Gingerpaw took a deep, shaky breath as she watched Coalkit's gently–yet faintly-rising and falling form.

He was so small and vulnerable. He had been brought into a world that he couldn't see. He didn't deserve this. Not this. Anything but this.

It was only until the morning that she learned that he had died.

**&&&**

Gingerpaw stood at the front of the crowd of cats.

It was dawn. It seemed to be taunting her.

It was one of those dawns where everything seemed perfect. Where the dew still clung to the spider-webs and grass and it was warm outside when the wind was still blowing.

Gingerpaw had used to wake up extra-early on days like this so that she and her sisters could bask in the sun. Rosepaw and Snowpaw had, too. When they had all been kits.

Smokecloud was next to her, licking her ears and saying something to Ravenclaw.

Firpaw was nearby, already calling out orders with Stonekit nearby her.

Sunkit and Moonkit were huddled together, shielding themselves from the wind that ruffled their fur.

Leopardspots and Wildflower were rounding up the remaining kits, and a few of the older apprentices were sniffing the air.

Gingerpaw's heart dropped.

Little Coalkit was dead.

He was dead without ever having seen the world he lived in. He would never feel the joy of catching prey or going on a hutning patrol or play-fighting with his brother and Clanmates. He would never be able to see a dawn like this one.

It wasn't fair.

What had he ever done to anyone?

Gingerpaw suddenly felt a sort of fury flash through her mind.

_"StarClan, why did you let this happen?"_

And then-

_"This is all your fault."_

And to top that all off,Lilypaw wasn't coming back.

She angrily ducked her head as all three of the kittypets and her sister padded up to the crowd of cats. They all grew silent.

Jasper was next to Lilypaw, with Sunny and Amy. Little Mischief had tottered up and was staring at them curiously with eyes still new to the territory.

Gingerpaw looked away.

"We hope to see you again, Clan cats!" Sunny called out, eyes clear. "Come here anytime whenever you're in trouble."

"Thank you for the shelter and food," Ravenclaw called out boldly. "Thanks to you our kits survived the night."

Gingerpaw's heart sank. "Not all of them," she thought, and she and Sunny locked eyes with a look of shared grief.

"We are in your dept," Yellowstorm added with a tail-flick.

Lilypaw remained silent.

Gingerpaw glared at her.

No. It wasn't StarClan's fault. It was Lilypaw's. All Lilypaw's.

It was Lilypaw's fault Coalkit had died, her fault that they had been captured. Her fault that some cats would never return to their Clans, that they still lay buried in unfamiliar territory.

All hers.

But...no. It wasn't.

...it was just so much easier to blame it all on some other cat.

Lilypaw hadn't done anything. But she was still abandoning her and her Clan. So maybe she deserved to be blamed a little.

Lilypaw padded up to her and tried to give her cheek a lick but Gingerpaw pulled away.

"Bye," she mewed curtly. "I guess we'll see you later."

Lilypaw's eyes were pools of sadness. "Gingerpaw…"

Smokecloud gave her a nudge, and spoke formally.

"You are always welcome in ThunderClan territory if you ever need to come back, Lilypaw," he mewed.

"Thank you," Lilypaw murmured. "But I guess you'll just have to call me Lily now."

Flowerpaw let out an angry growl from the edge pof the crowd. There was something in her eyes that looked like she wanted to throw herself at her littermate, but pride held her back.

"Well, I guess you'd better become a kittypet if you hate fighting so much," she muttered, turning away as well. "You wouldn't be much use in a fight."

Lilypaw looked even sadder now.

"Thanks for teaching me how to hunt a mouse, Flowerpaw," she said in a quavering voice.

"What was the use if all you'll be eating now is kittypet food?" Flowerpaw asked. And Gingerpaw had enevr heard her so distraught and upset.

Badgerpaw and Nightpaw looked uncomfortably at their paws. Thrushpaw's ears were twitching with an uncertainty of what to do next. Slashstrike was looking somber, but Mintpaw purred and walked up.

"Bye, Lilypaw. It was great fun having you around."

Lilypaw looked surprised for a minute, but she quickly recovered. She almost looked shy.

"Th-thanks, Mintpaw."

Mintpaw nodded and stepped back into his place, where Lichenkit gave him a cuff across the chin-that was the farthest she could reach.

"Tell Mousetail I'm sorry," Lilypaw murmured to Gingerpaw. "And tell Heatherfur that she'll just have to take on another apprentice."

"We'll miss you, Lilypaw." Rosepaw called out, and Snowpaw nodded enthusiastically and nudged his sister on the shoulder.

"Oh-sorry. Lily, then."

Gingerpaw glanced at her. Rosepaw and Lilypaw had been so close. But Rosepaw had barely reacted at the news of Lilypaw's departure from the Clans. Like she had known all along where her friend would go.

But the look she gave Gingerpaw told her that no cat would ever truly understand.

She wondered what the two apprentices had talked about on their walk last night. Surely not all about Lilypaw's leaving. Maybe about some secret that she would never know about.

"Gingerpaw?" Lilypaw's eyes softened. "Tell Pantherfoot I say hello. Pass by every moon to come fill me in on the news."

"You know I can't do that," Gingerpaw suddenly muttered, but somewhere inside she knew that she would, anyways.

Amy called out. "Have a safe trip back to your Clans!"

There was an uproar of thanks amongst the cats. Apprentices were calling out their happy good-byes and kits were meowing loudly for the simple joy of it all. The warriors were yowling thank-you's and the line of cats suddenly surged and moved along.

"Carry the kits!" A few voices came from the front, and Badgerpaw picked up Spottedkit. All of the littlest Clan cats were lifted off the ground-all except for Sunkit and Moonkit, who were proudly showing off that they were 'too-big to be carried'.

Gingerpaw turned to walk away, but stopped and turned back around. Her eyes were desperate.

"Lilypaw," she spoke, pleadingly. "This is your last chance. Please come."

But she knew it was hopeless by the way the gray-and-white she-cat looked at her.

Then- "you'll always be Lily_**paw**_ to me. Never Lily."

Lilypaw's eyes were alight with laughter. "I'll miss you."

Amy had given her a half-nod-maybe she was still sore about the fight-and whisked away back to the nest.

Jasper pretended not to hear their conversation by becoming unnaturally interested in a beetle that scurried by.

Lilypaw looked straight into her eyes again, like the night before. And she brushed her muzzle gently across her sister's cheek and whispered ever so softly into her ear: so softly that she could barely make out the words and it felt like a light rush of wind.

Gingerpaw closed her eyes. Mischief was asking Sunny, "Why is that orange cat sad?" and Jasper was yowling something to Amy far away.

But she heard Lilypaw's quiet reply anyways.

_"We all walk different paths, Gingerpaw."_

And she turned away, tail waving, and waked away with the dawn sun in front of her.

* * *

so: chappie 29!! (I think) I lost count (embarassed face) 


	32. Chappie 30: Waiting

**OKAY!!**

**i apologize for the short quality of this chappie. Angelwing's here again--and you get the info on how she died. Other than that this isn't really good. But I wanted to update as soon as possible!! XD XD XD**

**This chappie has hints in it. (wink wink) XD XD XD later on Angelwing will find out what really happened...**

**THANK U TO MY REVIEWERS! (hugs reviewers) XD**

**pearla-chan**

**

* * *

**"This reminds me of the first time we were at a Gathering together," Sparrowstar stretched drowsily. "You couldn't stop talking."

"Shut that useless mouth!" Angelwing snapped, unsheathing her claws angrily. "You know, you never actually mentioned that I'd be just as helpless here as I was guarding the Moon Tree! Only now I'm stuck with YOU and little Oceankit here!"

"Hey!" Oceansong protested reproachfully. "Don't take it out on us!"

The StarClan warriors den was much bigger than the one in the Clans. It stretched on forever with mossy nests, soft feathers, and leaves on the floor.

It was dark and gloomy and this did not help the black she-cat's mood one bit. She was in one of her bad moods. One of those murderous ones.

"Why not? It was YOUR fault I'm in this mess!" She spat.

"Oh, go throw yourself in a river!" Oceansong shot back, now turning to face her. She seemed irritated.

"After you, dear Oceankit!"

"I'll go after you've drowned."

"I DID drown, you mouse-brain! How in StarClan's name do you think I ended up HERE?!"

"Well, then, lucky I wasn't there or I would have killed you before you died!!"

"You two are quarreling like she-kits!" Sparrowstar called crossly from where she was lying. "For StarClan's sake, Greenkit acts better than you!"

"She started it!" Oceansong protested.

There was a pause as Angelwing muttered something about mouse-brains blaming it on other cats.

"All I ever wanted to do was to be important to StarClan!" Oceansong hissed. "Now when I can finally interpret a prophecy we get stuck with the likes of HER!"

"Don't complain, Oceansong. You were the one acting like a kit when you ran back yowling, 'I had a dream! I had a dream!' No cat had seen you for hours and you came back jumping around like a squirrel."

"You know I like being alone. Anyways, it was a close call. Lucky I had the dream," Oceansong said with pride, puffing out her chest. "Falconclaw began his attack the very next day! The warning came early."

Sparrowstar rolled her eyes. "She's never going to let us live that down."

"Still," Angelwing growled angrily, flicking her tail across her nose. "You gave ME the responsibility and then sent Pureheart to guard the Moon Tree? Then I'm standing here being completely useless with a kit-sized medicine cat and a ThunderClan leader who doesn't even know WindClan scent from RiverClan-"

"-they're hard to memorize," Sparrowstar muttered.

"-and now I'm wasting my time saying THIS! What am I, spare prey?!"

"You sure act like it," Oceansong muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Well, I've arranged for a cat to come meet us here anyways," Sparrowstar explained, trying to recover from the WindClan/RiverClan insult. "He knows more about this than we do."

"How so?"

"He watches over BloodClan like an owl watches a kit. He knows what's happening."

"He'd better be able to help us!"

"He will, Angelwing. He will for sure."

The look she gave the black she-cat was a strange one.

After a couple of moments Angelwing made a rude comment about Oceansong's interpreting abilities and the quarreling began again.

"QUIET!!" Sparrowstar yowled, leaping to her paws.

Oceansong grumpily fell silent. Angelwing twitched her ears in amusement.

"Ha," she whispered.

The medicine cat's ears flattened but she just gave her chest-fur a couple of licks and muttered.

Sparrowstar shook her head.

"Gingerpaw's heading home, at least," she said hopefully.

Silence.

"I'll bet she'll be able to defeat Falconclaw along with you, Angelwing."

More silence.

"And then we'll be done with this! We can all go live our own lives!"

The only response to this was more gloominess and glaring.

Then-

"To the Dark Forest with you all!" She yowled after a moment of silence. "You'll drive me mad here!"

Angelwing looked up. Oceansong's eyes widened.

"All I'm trying to do is get a _conversation going and keep your hopes up_! And what do I get in return? Nothing!"

Oceansong watched her curiously.

"She does lose her temper now and then, doesn't she?"

_"-may you suffer the fate of a thousand dead cats-"_

"She used to do this all the time," Angelwing commented. "Just lose it."

_"Curse you all!"_

"Well, she's certainly good at it."

_"-and if you're re-born as other cats and die I won't let you come in here, so HA-"_

"Look at how her neck fur rises up!"

"I know! Like a fox's tail. You know, you can tease her about that-"

_"-ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"_

"It's hard not to," Angelwing said apologetically and winced as Sparrowstar's eyes shaded with murder.

"I'll stop now."

"You'd better. Before I kill you all over again."

**&**

The silence was interrupted by Oceansong's high-pitched mew. She padded into the den.

"He's here!" She announced.

A grim mood had settled amongst them: mist hung and drifted hazily outside. It was getting darker. Sparrowstar looked up. Angelwing spared her a glance.

The medicine cat's eyes didn't show relief, only surprise.

"He's-uh-"

"Don't worry," Sparrowstar said cheerfully. "I know."

She had been grooming herself quickly. Now she stopped short and gave her fur a shake. Angelwing was staring at her.

"Well? Aren't you going to go get him?" She snorted haughtilly.

She sprang to her paws. "Right. I'll go escort him in."

Angelwing watched her walk away, ears twitching. As soon as the gray she-cat was gone, she gave Oceansong her fiercest glare.

"Okay. Spill it."

"Wh-what?"

"Why do I get the feeling that she's hiding something from me?"

Oceansong merely looked guilty. "She's…um…"

There was a short pause.

"She's worried that…that you might not be comfortable around the new arrival."

This was unexpected. Angelwing looked confused.

"I barely get along with you two, but that's going too far! Why would I feel I comfortable around a dead cat?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"What?!"

Oceansong stared at her paws. "They're coming. See for yourself."

Angelwing's eyes narrowed as the soft padding of paw-prints finally echoed across the den.

"Angelwing," Sparrowstar called. "We have a visitor for you."

The silence that followed was huge and empty.

A black tom stepped out. He had large amber eyes and long whiskers and a pleasant expression.

His whiskers quivered as he walked up to the stunned Guardian of the Moon Tree.

Now THIS was even more unexpected.

"Sh-Shadowfeather?!" She stuttered, utterly bemused. "What--?"

The black tom purred.

"Hello, Mother."

* * *

the end was rushed I know. T.T Gomen-Nasai


End file.
